The Secret
by BearBunny
Summary: FF MPREG KAIHUN. Last Chapter Up. Pertemuan awal mereka dimulai dengan kebohongan. Tetapi sesuatu terjadi yang mengharuskan Sehun harus jujur pada Jongin. Apakah Jongin bisa mempercayai perkataan Sehun?. Kalau berminat silahkan baca.
1. Chapter 1

THE SECRET chapter 1

Cast : Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Genre : Mpreg , drama

Rate : T ( untuk sementara T dulu nanti jadi M kok )

Happy Reading

Sehun pov

Hari yang melelahkan ! Ia tak butuh semua ini . Tidak hari ini.

Sehun berjalan sambil memeluk berkas proposal, matanya memerah karena air mata, tenggorokannya kering dan serak. Ia sadar walaupun dia menangis sekencang kencangnya, suka atau tidak, Ia sekarang akan berada di level eksekutif Kim Enterpraise untuk mempresentasikan proposal.

" Hiks Luhan hyung kenapa harus hari ini sih terjangkit flu?" Batin Sehun.

Dalam situasi normal, Sehun akan dengan senang hati jika dipanggil walaupun di panggil secara mendadak untuk mempresentasikan rencana pemasaran kepada pemimpin Kim Enterpraise yang terkenal sekaligus di segani itu. Setelah tiga bulan bekerja sebagai wakil Luhan akhirnya dia bisa mempresentasikan sendiri proposal miliknya. Biasanya Luhan yang mempresentasikan proposal buatan Sehun kepada pimpinan yang selalu di akui Luhan bahwa Luhan lah yang membuat proposal itu.

Dalam situasi normal ... Tapi ini bukan situasi normal.

Hari ini ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dicemaskan daripada mempersoalkan tujuan karirnya.

Sehun menarik napas dalam dalam karena mengingat kalimat yang masih terngiang d benaknya, " Maafkan saya, tapi secara hukum, kami tidak dapat membantu anda. Seandainya anda sudah menikah ..."

Seandainya sudah menikah! Nah, itu baru lelucon. Kris jelas sudah menghapus semua peluang itu ketika pergi dua bulan lalu, kurang dari satu minggu sebelum pernikahan mereka. Seandainya sudah menikah, Ia tidak perlu lagi meminta bantuan klinik untuk hamil.

Tapi, ia belum menikah. Tidak ada laki laki, tidak ada harapan. Kecuali ia menjaring laki laki di bar atau club malam untuk membuahi rahimnya. Tapi beranikah ia bertindak seperti itu? Apakah janji untuk memberikan cucu pada ibunya yang sekarat cukup layak untuk ia bertindak seperti itu?.

" Tidak" bisik Sehun dengan gemetar. Ia mungkin putus asa tapi bertindak nekat bukan kebiasaannya. Ia mungkin harus menerima bahwa ia takkan pernah bisa memberi cucu yang di inginkan ibunya.

Pintu lift yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. ia melangkah keluar , sebelum memasuki ruangan pimpinan Kim Enterpraise, ia berusaha memfokuskan kembali pikiran pada proposal. Pertemuan ini tidak perlu berlangsung lama.

" Luhan! Kau telat. Ayo langsung masuk." Suara berat dan tak sabar itu terdengar dari pintu kantor yang terbuka, berbatasan dengan ruang kerja kosong di sebelah kiri Sehun.

" Luhan !"

Itu pasti suara Pimpinan Kim Enterpraise. Sehun hanya pernah berbicara sekali dengannya dan itu terjadi saat ia baru bekerja di perusahaan ini, saat ia harus menjawab panggilan telepon untuk Luhan. Panggilan telepon itu dari Pimpinan Kim Enterpraise yang terhormat dan paling ditakuti, Kim Jongin. Hanya sekali itu saja Sehun pernah berbicara dengan Kim Jongin.

Sehun menarik keliman jas wolnya, mempersiapkan diri menghadapi pria yang di gosipkan lebih menakutkan daripada mafia.

" Luhan!" Teriak suara itu lagi.

Sehun mendengus jengkel. Dia mungkin Pimpinan namun ia sekarang sedang tidak berselera menghadapi seorang egomania hari ini.

Sehun menghela napas dalam dalam dan memaksa diri berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Belum sempat ia Memasuki ruangan, suara itu mendahuluinya.

" Bagaimana?" Suara tak sabaran itu terdengar kembali. Sehun mengerjap dan melihat sosok si pemilik suara memenuhi ambang pintu. Sehun berhenti mendadak , hanya beberapa langkah dari bagian belakang tubuh pria itu.

Walaupun Sehun hanya melihat punggungnya saja tapi ia tahu kalo Pimpinannya memiliki wajah yang sangat Tampan, Sehun tahu seperti apa wajah Kim Jongin, karena salah satu karyawati di divisi pemasaran memiliki foto sang Pimpinan dalam berbagai pose yang di ambil secara diam diam.

Jongin berbalik dan langsung mengerutkan dahinya, " Siapa Kau?" Tanya Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Oke ini pernah di publish di Group FB yaaaa...

Kalau ada yang berminat bakalan aku post lanjutannya.

Mohon reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SECRET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Main cast : Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Xiumin

Luhan

Kris

Rated : T

**MPREG**

Chapter 2

" Siapa Kau ? "

Pria dalam balutan jas cokelat kusam itu tampak tegang, matanya menelusuri wajah Jongin. Sehun memegang erat berkas di hadapannya seolah itu perisai tubuh.

" Kau bukan Luhan, " Tukas Jongin.

Mulut Sehun mengatup rapat dan dagunya terangkat. Tindakan tersebut hanya menambah seperempat persen pada kepercayaan dirinya, namun kilat di mata Sehun memberi kesan seakan mereka sepantaran. Alis Sehun terangkat dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

Sesaat Jongin merasa santai, karena melihat senyum pria di hadapannya ini. _Dari sudut pandang tertentu, pria di hadapan ku ini cukup cantik - dari sudut pandang sederhana_ . Pikir Jongin. _Tapi sayang, kacamata beserta setelan jas cokelat kebesaran itu sama sekali tidak membantunya_ . Pikir Jongin lagi .

" Tuan Kim," Ujar Sehun. " Mereka bilang anda genius. Sepertinya mereka benar." Lanjut Sehun.

Dari kilatan mata cokelatnya, Jongin tahu Pria itu bukan sekedar melontarkan pujian. Jongin menghirup napas dalam dalam, ingin sekali mengisi kekurangan udara penyebab sesak di dadanya, sementara Sehun masih tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan di antara mereka, seakan komentarnya barusan tak bermakna apa apa.

" Nama saya Oh Sehun, dari divisi pemasaran. Senang bertemu anda." Ucap Sehun.

Jongin memandangi tangan Sehun yang masih terulur, kemudian beralih ke senyum palsu di wajah pria itu, dan Jongin tahu dia berbohong. Sehun sama sekali tidak senang bertemu dengan Jongin, seperti halnya Jongin saat mendapati Tuan Tikus Cokelat itu menunggu di luar kantornya. _Apa yang di pikirkan Xi Luhan ketika mengirim pria ini _? Batin Jongin. Jongin menjabat singkat tangan Sehun, sesaat kesal saat mendapati genggaman tangan Sehun begitu kuat, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan cepat menyusuri lantai kantornya.

" Dimana Luhan? " Tanya Jongin saat duduk di kursi kulitnya.

Sejenak Sehun terlihat sangsi di ambang pintu sebelum dia menyimpulkan dia di ijinkan masuk, kemudian mengambil beberapa langkah ragu mendekati meja.

" Sudah tiba di rumah, semoga. Dia terjangkit flu. Nyaris pingsan di meja kerjanya setengah jam yang lalu. Kami mengirimnya pulang dengan taksi. " Jawab Sehun.

" Dan tak seorangpun terpikirkan untuk mengabariku ? " Desah Jongin.

Sehun menelengkan kepala lagi dan matanya menyipit, " Saya yakin anda sudah di beritahu. "

" Belum ." Ucap Jongin.

Sehun menimbang nimbang sejenak, seperti ingin membantah, namun memutuskan tidak jadi melakukannya.

" Bagaimanapun saya berasumsi lebih penting bila presentasi anda berjalan sesuai rencana. Saya paham anda punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan siapa yang tahu kapan Luhan akan bekerja kembali? Dan kami sungguh butuh persetujuan anda untuk proposal hari ini jika ingin menepati jadwal peluncuran produk . " Jelas Sehun pada Jongin.

_Dan dia pikir tindakan inisiatif ini akan membuatku terkesan_ ? Pikir Jongin. _Sial, tapi ia memang terkesan. Semua yang dikatakan pria ini masuk akal. Tapi , kenapa aku masih merasa kesal ? Karena seharusnya ada yang mengabarinya tentang Luhan !_ Pikir Jongin lagi .

Jongin menjawab dengan menggerutu sambil melambaikan tangan menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk. " Yang penting kau punya gambaran seperti apa isi proposalnya. Aku tak mau membuang waktuku sekarang. "

Tubuh Sehun menegang, " Saya akan berusaha keras tidak menyia nyiakan waktu. Tapi, saya perlu mengakses ke komputer anda, kalau anda tidak keberatan. Saya telah menyertakan presentasi dengan PowerPoint di shared drive agar kita bisa melihatnya. Berkas ini ... " Sehun menunjuk folder di tangannya, " ... untuk arsip anda."

Jongin mengangkat bahu dan menunjuk laptop di mejanya. " Silakan," Ujar Jongin tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Sehun hanya mengerjap mendengarnya. 

_Apa dia sungguh berharap aku akan mempermudah segalanya setelah kata katanya barusan? Kalau pria ini perlu komputerku, dia harus datang dan mengusahakannya sendiri_. Pikir Jongin.

" Aku sudah siap," Kata Jongin, seulas senyum akhirnya menghiasi wajahnya. Akhirnya, Jongin telah memutar balik situasi dengan Tuan Tikus ini. Jongin tidak akan terkejut bila Sehun berlari terbirit birit kembali ke lubangnya di dinding.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun menelan ludah, mengikuti gerakan dari leher ke dadanya yang membusung saat menarik napas dalam. Pengamatan Jongin lebih jauh daripada dugaannya semula. Meski demikian, dengan jas terkancing sampai leher, Jongin tak dapat membayangkan apa yang terdapat di balik setelan membosankan itu.

" Baiklah," Kata Sehun, sambil mengitari meja dan berdiri di samping Jongin. Sehun mengamati kaki Jongin, yang saat ini menghalanginya mengakses komputer. Aroma buah buahan yang manis tercium oleh Jongin sewaktu Sehun mencondongkan tubuh melewatinya.

Jongin bangga dirinya mengetahui semua nama merk parfum ternama dan berbakat memilih jenis parfum yang sesuai bagi teman kencannya. Namun aroma parfum ini baru, sama sekali berbeda dengan harum yang biasa Jongin temui, sederhana dan menggoda.

Aroma itu cocok sekali untuk Sehun. Sehun memang terlihat agak naif. Meskipun itu tidak sepenuhnya benar jika melihat celana yang membalut kaki Sehun, ternyata kaki tersebut mempunyai lekuk yang indah. Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuh dan Jongin menangkap aroma samar kedua.

**Sehun Pov **

Pria ini benar benar menyebalkan ! Apa dia tak sadar aku tengah membantunya?. Lain kali, dia lebih baik menunggu Luhan kembali dari cuti sakit saja. Saat ini dia tak butuh perlakuan menjengkelkan seperti ini.

Sehun memutar laptop dan menariknya agar ia tak perlu terus membungkuk melewati kaki sang bos. Ia hampir dapat merasakan tatapan Jongin menusuk punggung, membakar kulitnya menembus setelan jas wolnya.

Mengetahui pria itu bosnya sama sekali tak menekan sensasi yang di rasakannya kini. Sensualitas liar, terpancar dari Jongin bagaikan gelombang dahsyat. Bahkan cara Jongin duduk santai di kursinya tak dapat menyembunyikan kekuatan tersembunyi sosoknya. Dirinya terbiasa bekerja dengan para bos dalam kondisi yang sejajar – tak seorangpun yang membuatnya menyadari pesona alami mereka.

Sehun bergeser tak nyaman dengan isi benaknya ataupun perasaan yang tiba tiba mendera tubuhnya. Jongin jelas tak menjadikan hal ini mudah. Sulit dihadapi, angkuh, genius – dirinya sudah mendengar semua kata itu di hubungkan dengan nama Jongin. Semakin cepat dia menyelesaikan pertemuan ini dan keluar dari sini maka akan semakin baik.

Kalau saja dirinya dapat fokus dengan presentasinya ! Kemunculan mendadak Jongin di pintu telah mengejutkan dirinya. Setelah kini bertemu langsung dengan Jongin, pria itu ternyata hanya pekerja keras yang tampan dan ambisius yang sama sekali tak memiliki kemampuan interpersonal.

Sehun menoleh sedikit dan menangkap sekilas tatapan puas Jongin dari sudut mata selagi membuka explorer menuju drive tujuan. Oke, mungkin itu kurang adil. Pendapat tadi diralat menjadi si pekerja keras yang tampan luar biasa dan kurang memiliki keterampilan interpersonal, namun memancarkan habis habisan _Hormon Testeron. _Nah itu baru cocok.

Foto foto di lemari divisi pemasaran jelas tak berlaku adil pada Jongin. Tak heran fotografer yang sekarang tidak di ganti ganti. Begitu kembali ke kantornya, Sehun akan langsung mencari fotografer baru yang tahu cara memanfaatkan materi materi fotografi dengan baik ketimbang mengambil keuntungan saja. Karena, terlepas dari kepribadiannya yang kurang baik, Jongin jelas memiliki gen yang baik. Dengan wajah tampan dan IQ seperti itu, tak diragukan lagi anak anak Jongin pasti pandai dan indah dilihat, persis ayahnya.

Mungkin yang dirinya butuhkan pria seperti Jongin ?

Jemari Sehun yang menggerakkan _mouse_ mendadak berhenti, tanpa bisa dijelaskan mulutnya tiba tiba mengering. Kenapa aku sampai membayangkan hal itu ? Jelas masalah lain itu mulai memengaruhi otaknya. Sekarang ia malah mengkhayalkan pria pria di tempat kerjanya. Atau, setidaknya mengkhayalkan pria yang satu ini. Dan mengkhayalkan Kim Jongin sungguh tak ada gunanya. Jongin benar benar di luar jangkauannya.

" Apa ada yang tidak beres? " Tanya Jongin.

" Oh tidak." Jawabnya sambil tersentak. Ia menggeleng menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti merah padam. " Tidak ada apa apa. Hmmm... ini berkasnya... "

Aku menarik napas beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berbalik. Dengan tampilnya pembukaan presentasi di layar laptop yang diharapkan dapat mengalihkan perhatian dari wajahnya yang memerah, aku pun tersenyum lemah. " oke, siap ? " Tanyaku sebelum melanjutkan presentasi.

**Sehun Pov End**

**.**

.

" Apa yang kau ketahui tentang dia ? "

Tanpa mendongak dari layar komputer, Xiumin merespon datar," Dan apa aku seharusnya tahu ? "

" Kau tahu segalanya tentang semua orang di kantor ini ." Jawab Jongin.

Xiumin belum mendongak, namun Jongin menyadari senyum kecil di sudut bibir Xiumin. " Namanya Oh Sehun. "

" Aku tahu namanya. Keluarganya ? "

" Tinggal bersama ibunya yang janda. " Lanjut Xiumin.

Jongin mengangkat alis." Ada yang lain ? "

" Dua puluh tujuh tahun, lajang – hampir menikah satu atau dua bulan yang lalu, tapi sesuatu terjadi. Mungkin ditinggalkan di saat saat terakhir." Lanjut Xiumin lagi.

_Ditinggalkan di saat saat terakhir ? Ya, itu mungkin terjadi_. Pikir Jongin . Jongin mendapat kesan samar bahwa terlepas dari penampilannya yang profesional, Sehun memiliki kecenderungan melawan terhadap pasangan.

" Omong omong , Karena sekarang selesai lebih awal, kau mungkin mau memeriksa pesan pesan untukmu. Jangan hiraukan yang paling atas, Luhan meninggalkan pesan singkat di kotak pesanku ketika aku tak di tempat, memberitahu bahwa dia tak dapat menyampaikan presentasi. Tapi jelas kau sudah dapat pesan itu ." Ujar Xiumin sambil berputar di kursi untuk mengambil setumpuk kertas, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Jongin.

Jongin melirik sekilas tumpukan tersebut sebelum mengantonginya. Berarti Sehun benar. Seseorang sudah mengabarinya. Sekarang ia tak dapat menjadikan hal itu alasan untuk tidak meyukai Sehun.

" Dia cepat tersinggung, meski dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Luhan mungkin akan menyelesaikannya tiga kali lebih lama. Tapi kurasa Sehun tidak menyukaiku. " Kata Jongin sembari menyandarkan pinggul di meja Xiumin.

" _Tak seorangpun _di perusahaan ini yang menyukaimu. Kau sang bos dari neraka dan kau menyukai itu." Ucap Xiumin.

" Tapi kau menyukaiku, Xiumin." Ucap Jongin sambil mengedipkan mata.

Jemari Xiumin berhenti mengetik, ia menatap Jongin dari balik kacamata bacanya, matanya menyipit, lalu kepalanya mengangguk sedikit. " Aku menaruh hormat yang besar padamu. Juga kebijakanmu yang menyenangkan terhadap kondisi finansialku, harus kuakui itu. Tapi, menyukaimu ? " Gerakan kepala Xiumin sekarang tidak terlihat seperti anggukan dan lebih menyerupai gelengan.

Jongin mengangkat tangan sebelum Xiumin dapat melanjutkan perkataannya." Baiklah." Jongin terbahak bahak. Tentu saja Xiumin bercanda. Sekretarisnya ini tergila gila kepadanya.

" Kenapa hanya kau satu satunya orang di gedung ini yang tak pernah menanggapiku dengan serius ? "

" Seseorang harus melakukan itu," Jawab Xiumin.

Jongin berhenti tertawa saat melihat kartu undangan di atas meja Xiumin dan membacanya." Sialan, siapa yang menentukan kostum bertopeng sebagai tema pesta natal tahun ini ? " Tanya Jongin.

" Kau," Jawab Xiumin dengan singkat. " Kau bilang itu akan meruntuhkan penghalang antar staff, membuat mereka semakin akrab dan berbaur tanpa perlu minum minum banyak. Dan menurutku itu ide yang sangat bagus." Lanjut Xiumin.

" Kostum apa yang akan kau kenakan ? Kostum Baozi ? " Tanya Jongin sambil tertawa.

Xiumin memandang Jongin dengan sorot dingin . " Sebenarnya kupikir Xena, sang putri pejuang lebih cocok dengan gayaku ." Jawab Xiumin sambil tertawa." Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri malam ini. Topeng topeng hanya di buka saat tengah malam."

Jongin mengangkat bahu. Itu gagasan yang sangat baik untuk meruntuhkan kekakuan. Meruntuhkan penghalang yang Jongin lihat mulai terbentuk di antara para manajer dan staffnya. Dan akan sangat menarik melihat penyamaran yang di kenakan para pegawainya. Tentu saja beberapa orang tak perlu bersusah payah. Jongin sudah dapat membayangkan Tuan Tikus Cokelat dengan tambahan dua telinga merah jambu dan ekor.

.

.

.

" Kau benar benar terlihat seperti seorang Kaisar Romawi ! "

Sehun tersenyum dan berputar saat masuk kamar ibunya, " Menurut ibu ini tidak terlalu berlebihan ? Wanita di toko kostum bilang ini bagus."

" Berlebihan? Tidak, sayang, ini bagus sekali. Kau akan jadi pusat perhatian ." Jawab Ny. Oh

" Aku tak yakin dengan itu ."

" Oh, aku punya parfum yang tak pernah ku pakai lagi dan pasti sesuai dengan kostum itu." Ny. Oh menunjuk lemari dan Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk sang ibu, lalu meyemprotkan sedikit parfum ke bagian leher dan pergelangan tangan. _Malam ini waktunya perubahan_ . Batin Sehun.

Sehun menepuk nepuk bantal di belakang punggung lemah ibunya, memastikan sang ibu merasa nyaman sebelum mengambilkan secangkir teh. Setelah itu Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengeluarkan obat milik ibunya.

" Aku masih tak tahu kenapa aku harus pergi. Kalau ibu mau, dengan senang hati aku bersedia menemani ibu di rumah." Ucap Sehun.

" Kau jarang keluar rumah." Kata Ny. Oh, jarinya mengambil obat." Kau harus menikmatinya selagi ada kesempatan." Ia meletakkan obat itu di lidahnya, menelannya dengan seteguk teh.

" Kurasa aku tak terlalu senang keluar rumah," Kata Sehun sambil mengangkat bahu.

" Berarti kau harus melakukannya. Tidak lazim bagi pria muda mengurung diri dari dunia luar saat dia seharusnya menikmatinya dan bertemu banyak orang." Kata Ny. Oh.

" Aku punya pekerjaan. Aku bertemu banyak orang."

Ny. Oh kembali menyesap tehnya, mengambil beberapa pil terakhir." Kau sudah tidak mengharapkan Kris, bukan ? "

Wajah Sehun merengut sebagai respon . Tentu saja kejadian itu menyakitkan, dicampakkan begitu saja demi pria lain tepat sebelum hari perkawinan mereka – pria lain yang baru Sehun ketahui belakangan telah di kencani Kris selama setahun, pria lain yang mengandung anak Kris. Sehun merasa bodoh, naif, dan teramat sangat terluka. Lebih daripada itu, Sehun merasa tertipu karena tak jadi memiliki anak yang sangat di inginkannya.

" Tidak," Kata Sehun sambil mendesah. Meninggalkan Sehun seminggu sebelum hari pernikahan membuat Sehun sangat terguncang. Kris membuat Sehun sangat kecewa dan menggoyahkan kepercayaan dirinya, namun hubungan yang gagal itu tak lepas dari kesalahan Sehun sendiri.

Sehun langsung tunduk pada rencana Kris untuk menikah, bahkan tunduk pada rencana lelaki itu terhadap segalanya karena rasanya itulah yang harus dilakukan. Dan, meski dulu yakin mencintai Kris, sekarang Sehun tahu ia telah memaksa diri mempercayai hal itu karena dulu dia sangat mengharapkan dari hubungan tersebut mereka dapat membangun keluarga dan memiliki anak sebagai hal yang sangat tepat.

Tapi hubungan mereka tidak tepat. Tak ada alasan yang dapat membenarkan tindakan Sehun apabila menikah dengan Kris. " Menikah dengan Kris akan menjadi kesalahan, aku menyadari hal itu sekarang, Dia membantu kami berdua dengan meninggalkanku." Kata Sehun sambil meremas jemari ibunya.

Ny. Oh mengangguk." Dia bukan lelaki yang tepat untukmu. Tapi pria yang tepat ada di luar sana, ingat kata kataku. Lihat saja Chanyeol, dia mengencani banyak wanita dan pria sebelum menemukan orang yang istimewa untuknya. Baekhyun pria yang sangat manis. Sekarang mereka sungguh bahagia."

Ny. Oh kemudian terisak." Aku hanya ingin melihatmu hidup mapan, sebelum..." Kata kata Ny. Oh menggantung, tapi ia tak perlu menyelesaikannya. Sehun tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan ibunya.

Ny. Oh memiliki peluang hidup kurang dari dua belas bulan. Dia layak mendapat kebahagiaan. Ny. Oh sudah pasrah terhadap penyakitnya, dia menerima takdirnya. Para dokter bersikap simpatik ketika obat obatan sudah tak mampu lagi menanggulangi penyebaran penyakitnya. " Dia harus memiliki keinginan untuk hidup," Kata dokter." Manusia terkadang butuh alasan untuk hidup, alasan untuk bertahan hidup."

Sehun telah mengecewakan ibunya. Ia berjanji akan memberikan cucu bagi ibunya, tapi sekarang, dengan hubungan yang gagal, pernikahan yang tak jadi dilangsungkan. Sehun bisa saja menemukan kekasih saat ini, tapi tak mungkin ia dapat menikah dan membentuk keluarga hanya dalam dua belas bulan ke depan – takkan mungkin membahagiakan bulan bulan terakhir ibunya dengan janji seorang anak.

_Tapi apa benar ia punya kesempatan nyata untuk mendapatkan kekasih_ ? Batin Sehun. Setiap kali memikirkan pria atau wanita , dipikirannya hanya satu pria yang muncul. Tidak ada yang sebanding dengan pria ini. Dia lebih tampan, lebih mapan, lebih cerdas dan memiliki karisma yang menawan.

Sehun menggeleng. Kim Jongin memang memiliki gen yang baik, namun jika ia terus membandingkan setiap pria dengan Jongin, Sehun takkan pernah menemukan yang setara. Dan Sehun bahkan tak bisa bilang kalau ia menyukai Jongin - pria itu terlalu angkuh dan sok ngatur – meski ada juga beberapa nilai lebih lainnya.

Apa yang akan di kenakan Jongin malam ini ? Mungkin kostum perompak jika mengingat sosoknya. Bajak laut, jagoan dan berbahaya, dalam balutan kemeja tipis yang berenda di bagian lengan, kancing terbuka di dada, kemeja putih yang kontras dengan rambut hitamnya dan kulit kecokelatannya dan di masukkan ke celana hitam ketat ...

Ny. Oh mengambil tisu dari kotak di nakas, membuat Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya. _Eughh, apa yang kupikirkan_ . Batin Sehun.

" Astaga aku jadi cengeng," Ujar Ny. Oh sambil mengusap air matanya. " Jangan hiraukan aku. Aku hanya lelah."

" Kalau begitu ibu sebaiknya tidur," Kata Sehun sambil mengusap lembut tangan ibunya dan mencium lembut pipinya. " Aku tidak akan pulang larut.".

.

.

.

_Aku seharusnya tidak datang_. Batin Sehun.

Dari balik topengnya, Sehun melongok sekilas ke balik pintu, melihat berbagai karakter di aula yang di hias mewah itu. Sekelompok manusia yang berdansa mengikuti alunan keras musik dan Sehun tahu ia seharusnya tetap di rumah.

Sambil berdiri di lobi, Sehun menimbang nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia masuk atau tidak, Sehun tak tahu jawabannya. Memakai pakaian indah memang menyenangkan tapi siapa yang ingin ia buat terkesan - Jongin ? Yang benar saja. Kalau bicara soal pria dan wanita, Jongin tak tahu kalau Sehun hidup dan bahkan mungkin tak peduli. Sikap menyepelekannya ketika Sehun menyampaikan presentasi... Sehun benar benar berkhayal jika membayangkan ia sanggup membuat Jongin terkesan.

Sehun tidak akan masuk. Tak ada gunanya sama sekali. Walaupun memang tak memiliki keinginan untuk menarik perhatian pria yang membuatnya merasa sesepele serangga, Sehun memang tak lihai menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Tak pandai bergaul dengan orang orang asing. Ia memang bertemu banyak rekan yang menyenangkan, namun tak seorangpun cukup dikenalnya untuk di anggap teman. Meskipun sebenarnya itu bukan salah siapapun, melainkan dirinya sendiri. Sehunlah yang menolak tawaran minum minum selepas kerja hari jumat, selalu ingin buru buru pulang dan menemui ibunya.

Dan, tentu saja setelah Kris dan kegagalan pernikahan mereka, memercayai orang lain dan bergaul dengan mereka bukanlah prioritas utama Sehun. Hanya karena Kris membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan membatalkan pernikahan mereka, bukan berarti Sehun melupakan sakit yang dirasakannya saat membatalkan pesanan gereja dan gedung resepsi, serta menjelaskan pada tamu undangan bahwa pernikahan mereka dibatalkan.

Pintu luar dibelakang Sehun mengayun terbuka ketika sekelompok tamu pesta tiba dan angin malam musim panas bertiup masuk. Sehun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menonjolkan diri, menyingkir dari jalur orang orang itu, Ia akan menyelinap pergi pergi beberapa saat lagi, ketika semua orang sibuk.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pria itu bagaikan seorang dewa_ ! Batin Jongin.

Jongin tengah berjalan menyusuri ruangan yang padat, berhenti sebentar untuk mendengarkan percakapan beberapa kelompok, saat ia melihat pria itu. Bahkan di tengah lautan kostum, pria itu menonjol bagaikan menara api.

Pria itu memiliki badan tinggi, kulit putih pucat yang sangat menggiurkan. Bibir pria itu memiliki tekstur mungil merah merekah. Jongin mereguk habis setiap detail pria itu.

_Ia menginginkan pria itu_ . Batin Jongin.

_Siapakah pria itu sebenarnya_ ? Dengan topeng menutupi wajahnya, tak mungkin Jongin Jongin dapat mengenalinya. _Apakah dia salah satu karyawannya ataukah dia pasangan seseorang ?_ Pikir Jongin.

Jongin memerhatikan kelompok tempat pria itu berdiri, tapi tak seorangpun menjaganya secara posesif. Pria itu pasti sendirian. Tak seorangpun yang berotak waras akan membiarkan pria itu bediri sendirian dalam balutan kostum seperti itu. Jika pria itu teman kencannya, Jongin takkan membiarkannya lepas dari pengawasan.

Yang benar saja ! Jika perempuan itu teman kencannya, Jongin takkan membiarkannya turun dari ranjangnya.

_Ia harus mendapatkan pria itu_ . Batin Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END .

Wuaaaahhh aku seneng banget ada yang review, yahh walaupun gak banyak, sadar aza sich FF ku emang gak terlalu bagus..

Mudah mudahan kalian suka chapter ini.

Mohon reviewnya lagi yaaaa...


	3. Chapter 3

THE SECRET

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

.

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

** Oh Sehun**

** Xiumin ( Selingan doank )**

** Tao ( Selingan juga )**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Mpreg**

**Rate : M**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Chapter 3

_Dua menit. Hanya dua menit lagi dan aku akan pergi_. Batin Sehun. Mereka tidak akan kehilangan dirinya. Ia akan beralasan sakit kepala kalau ada yang bertanya, tapi sepertinya tak akan ada yang memperhatikan di tengah keramaian ini.

Detik detik menuju pelarian sudah di depan mata.

Sehun meletakkan gelas sampanye yang tak tersentuh di baki pelayan yang lewat, kemudian menerobos kerumunan menuju pintu. Tangan yang tiba tiba memegang lengannya memberitahu Sehun bahwa pelariannya ternyata tak semulus harapan.

" Kau tidak akan pergi, kan? "

Sehun terpaku saat mendengar suara itu, _Kim Jongin_ . Sehun sanggup mengenali suara sok mengatur Kim Jongin dimana pun. Tapi kini, suara itu terdengar berbeda – _ketertarikan ? – hasrat? _Sehun berbalik dan terkesiap. Bersyukur topengnya menyembunyikan kekagetan di sorot matanya – _kekaguman di matanya _– Sehun menatap Jongin dengan lekat. Jongin tampak mempesona, mulai dari lempengan besi yang melapisi bahunya hingga besi berukir yang terpasang di dada dan juga tunik kulit yang mencapai lutut. Kulit tangannya yang terekspos kecokelatan dan mengilap kecuali gelang lebar yang menutupi pergelangan tangan. Dia memegang helm di satu tangan, pedang tergantung di sisi tubuh.

Gladiator Roma atau kaisar yang memimpin pasukannya bertempur? Apapun dia, Jongin tampak luar biasa. Dia sangat cocok mengenakan kostum itu, dengan warna kulit ala orang italia rambut melambai lemas serta tulang pipi terpahat sempurna, menonjol berkat topeng sederhana yang diikat di bawah matanya.

Jika sebelumnya Sehun berpikir Jongin memancarkan daya tarik seksual dalam setelan jas resminya, itu tidak ada bandingannya dengan pancaran maskulin kostum ini.

Sehun menelan ludah dan berpaling ke arah pintu. Tangan Jongin masih memegangi lengan Sehun dan hangat cengkeramannya melemahkan tekad Sehun untuk pergi.

" Tinggallah, jangan pergi. Aku telah menunggu lebih dari dua ribu tahun untuk menemukanmu kembali ." Ujar Jongin penuh makna sarat dengan kekaguman. #eughh Jjongtem lebay ... berasa Edward Cullen hhehehe# Tolong abaikan / ( = _ = ) \

Sehun gemetar, kata kata Jongin langsung menghunjam, menyentuh dan membangkitkan setiap sisi ekstrem dalam diri Sehun. Jongin mendekati Sehun dan meraih tangan Sehun. Kepala Sehun menunduk sebagai respon, dia tidak dapat bersuara. Otaknya terlalu sibuk memproses berbagai informasi sehingga tidak bisa membuat percakapan sederhana. Lagipula untuk apa merusak keajaiban ini.

" Ayo," Ajak Jongin sambil menarik tangan Sehun membuat Sehun lebih merapat ke tubuhnya. Jongin menunjuk ke lantai dansa yang remang remang, " Berdansalah denganku."

Sehun tak perlu berpikir apakah ia perlu memenuhi permintaan Jongin atau tidak, kakinya melayang sendiri mengikuti Jongin, rencana melarikan diri terlupakan begitu saja. Jongin membimbing Sehun ke lantai dansa dan menarik tubuh Sehun ke pelukannya, tangannya di punggung Sehun mendorong agar lebih mendekat, tangan yang lain memeluk Sehun, merangkulnya hingga merapat ke pundak Jongin.

" Kau cantik." Kata Jongin, suaranya berat dan parau.

Kata kata Jongin menyebabkan jantung Sehun berdetak cepat. " Aku seorang pria jadi bukannya cantik tapi seharusnya aku tampan." Bantah Sehun.

Jongin mengayun mengikuti musik mengajak Sehun berayun bersama, tubuh mereka bergerak harmonis seiring alunan musik yang semakin membuai mereka berdua. " Aku tahu kau seorang pria. Tapi aku tidak berbohong kau memang benar benar cantik ."

Sehun memejamkan mata, membiarkan dirinya dibuai musik. " Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku cantik kalau separuh wajahku tertutup topeng? " Tanya Sehun.

" Walaupun wajahmu tertutup, aku yakin wajahmu pasti sangat cantik." Jawab Jongin.

Tiba tiba Jongin berhenti, Sehun mengerjap, musik masih mengalun kemudian ia melihat kepala Jongin menoleh ke samping. Jongin tengah berbicara dengan seseorang, orang itu terlihat seperti geisha, tapi dari suaranya itu pasti Xiumin. Sehun menangkap beberapa kalimat dari Xiumin dan Jongin menggumamkan sesuatu sebagai respon, si geisha pun kenyap.

Jongin kembali menoleh kepada Sehun, garis bibirnya melengkung, ketegangan menggantikan gairah hangat yang tadi dirasakan Sehun saat di peluk oleh Jongin.

" Aku harus menerima telepon." Ucap Jongin.

Lengan Jongin terus memeluk tubuh Sehun dan ia memandangi Sehun, bingung antara menerima telepon atau tetap bersama pria dalam pelukannya. " Aku akan kembali. Sepuluh menit paling lama," Jongin ragu ragu." Mungkin dua puluh menit."

Sehun memandang Jongin, wajah Jongin begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan Sehun tahu ia bersedia menunggu selamanya jika berarti merasakan ini lagi. Jongin kemudian menunduk dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sehun, begitu lembut sampai napasnya seperti bagian dari ciuman itu, seintens sensasi bibirnya.

" Jadi, Cantik," Jongin berbisik, suaranya tiba tiba terdengar parau. " Tunggu aku." Jongin tersenyum dan melepas Sehun.

" Aku tampan." Ucap Sehun membuat Jongin tersenyum saat berbalik untuk pergi.

Rasanya seperti berada di dalam penyedot. Jongin pergi terlalu cepat dan Sehun tiba tiba merasa kedinginan kehilangan kehangatan Jongin. _Tapi dia akan kembali. Jongin berjanji dia akan kembali_. Dan pengetahuan itu kembali menghangatkan Sehun.

Beberapa saat Sehun hanya berdiri, sendirian di tengah kerumunan lantai dansa, pasangan pasangan berdesakan mencari ruang kosong dan Sehun sadar ia harus menepi.

Sepuluh menit, kata Jongin. Mungkin dua puluh menit. _Aku harus menunggu dimana? Bagaimana Jongin akan menemukanku_? Pikir Sehun.

Sehun berjalan ke bar, memesan air mineral dan menempelkan gelas dingin ke pipinya, berusaha memikirkan waktu, berusaha tidak memikirkan waktu. Sudah berapa menit sekarang – lima? – sepuluh? Sehun ingin berada dalam pelukan Jongin kembali dan setiap menit tanpa pria itu terasa selamanya.

Band pengiring menyelesaikan lagunya dan para penari membubarkan diri selagi seseorang mengambil alih mikrofon. Pelawak. Bagus. Setidaknya itu dapat mengalihkan perhatian Sehun sejenak.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengumpat, keras dan tegas sebelum mendapatkan telepon kembali. Situasinya lebih buruk daripada dugaannya semula. Xiumin duduk tak jauh dari Jongin, bersenjatakan bolpoin dan kertas, mengabaikan umpatan Jongin dengan bijaksana, wajahnya tak menampakkan emosi apapun.

Jongin menyisirkan jemari ke rambut, menunggu seseorang mengangkat telepon, merasa terhalang oleh topengnya, ia melepaskannya dan melemparkan topeng itu ke meja. Cabang perusahaan Kim di inggris bangkrut. Berita itu sudah menyebar di koran London dan sekarang ada ratusan klien yang berteriak minta tolong. Baiklah, hal hal seperti ini terjadi di dunia bisnis. Jongin pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dan tak diragukan lagi akan selalu ada yang lebih buruk, tapi kenapa harus terjadi malam ini? Mengapa sekarang? Jongin sudah empat puluh menit di sini, tapi ia tak akan pergi kemanapun sampai berhasil menanyai CEO kantor cabangnya. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan.

Jongin mengambil pensil, mengetuk ngetukkannya dengan kesal ke meja sambil menunggu. Terdengar tawa menggelegar dari aula dan pikiran Jongin kembali ke pesta dan kepada pria yang ia tinggalkan. Pria itu menunggunya. Atau setidaknya Jongin berharap demikian.

Jongin masih dapat merasakan ketika pria itu berada dalam pelukannya, tubuh mereka bergerak bersama, menyesuaikan gerakan dan musik. Ingin sekali Jongin merasakan tubuh itu bergerak dalam irama yang berbeda, ingin sekali ia merasakan tubuh itu berdansa mengikuti musik yang berbeda, musik yang mereka mainkan bersama. Membayangkannya saja membuat tubuh Jongin bergairah. Ia pria normal, ia menyukai hubungan intim dengan pria ataupun wanita.

Ada sesuatu pada pria itu. Sesuatu yang istimewa. Tubuh langsing dan tinggi, kulit putih tanpa noda, bibir tipis yang sangat menggairahkan.

Jongin melirik lagi arlojinya. Bagaimana kalau pria itu sudah menemukan pasangan lain? Membayangkan pria itu bersama orang lain – memeluk, berdansa dengannya, bahkan mungkin _ . Gigi Jongin mengertak. Pria itu terasa begitu manis. Hanya membayangkan seseorang tengah mengecup bibir pria itu atau bahkan lebih _ .

Pensil dalam genggaman Jongin patah jadi dua.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang menerima telepon dari Jongin. Jongin membentak si penerima telepon dan memeriksa catatan untuk nomor berikutnya. Ia akan melacak orang itu dan memastikan dia bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan ini.

.

.

.

.

Jongin belum juga kembali. Kenyataan menyedihkan itu menghantam Sehun bagaikan pukulan di perut. Hampir dua jam sekarang. Si pelawak sudah selesai beraksi, band pengiring telah memainkan dua lagu, membiarkan musik di kaset di putar dan jelas Jongin tak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Entah apapun yang memanggil pria itu telah menyita waktunya melebihi perkiraan atau dia menemukan orang lain dan berubah pikiran.

Sehun menipu diri sendiri ketika mengira dirinya sangat istimewa. Hari mulai larut. Sehun harus pulang. Diam disini lebih lama hanya akan memperparah kesedihan Sehun, Jongin tidak akan kembali.

Sehun memandang ke sekeliling aula untuk terakhir kalinya. Pesta tengah ramai ramainya dan gelak tawa serta musik memenuhi udara. Malam ini tidak terlalu buruk. Sehun berbicara dengan beberapa orang, memilih topik yang aman. Sehun menikmati pertunjukan si pelawak.

Tapi sekarang waktunya pulang. Tidak ada alasan untuk tetap tinggal. Sehun meletakkan gelasnya dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

" Apa kau bersedia berdansa denganku? "

Sehun tersenyum berterima kasih kepada kangguru setinggi 184cm yang memandanginya, lalu menggeleng." Aku baru mau pulang, tapi terima kasih."

" Satu kali saja sebelum pergi? Ayolah ini pasti menyenangkan. Apa kau pernah berdansa dengan kangguru sebelumnya? "

" Hmmm, sebelumnya belum pernah." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

" Berarti ini kesempatanmu." Si kangguru mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun tertawa lalu menyelipkan tangannya ke lengan berbulu itu," Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Satu kali dansa tidak ada salahnya. Rasanya takkan seperti dengan Jongin, tapi mungkin akan menyenangkan dan Sehun bisa menceritakannya kepada sang ibu besok pagi. Ibunya pasti menikmati kisah seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dia masih ada di sana_. Batin Jongin.

Sesaat Jongin tidak dapat menemukan pria itu, cemas dia telah pergi sebelum Jongin mengetahui identitasnya. Tapi kemudian mata Jongin tertumbuk ke lantai dansa dan di sanalah pria itu berada.

Ya tuhan, Pria itu bahkan tampak lebih memesona dibanding yang diingatnya. Senyum pria itu sangat lebar hingga wajahnya tampak bercahaya dan dia bergerak lincah mengikuti musik rock and roll, tubuhnya mengikuti tempo dan membuat gerakan sendiri.

Jongin melirik pasangan pria itu dan langsung mengabaikannya dalam sekali lirikan. Ia dapat menghadapi Tao. Ia pernah berurusan dengan lawan lawan yang lebih kuat, seperti CEO yang membuat perusahaannya di Inggris bangkrut akhirnya berhasil ia tangkap. Riwayat CEO itu di dunia bisnis tamat mulai hari ini.

Jongin melangkah mendekat, menyadari musik hampir selesai, bersiap siap menyela sebelum orang lain punya kesempatan mendekati pria itu. Ia sudah membuang buang cukup banyak waktu malam ini. Sekarang ia harus menjadikan pria itu miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Sesuatu membuat Sehun menoleh. Sesuatu membuat Sehun memperhatikan. Bukan sesuatu. Tapi seseorang. Langkah Sehun terhuyung bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang seolah berhenti.

_Jongin_. Dia kembali dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun. _Dia kembali untukku_, pikir Sehun. Sehun menarik napas memperhatikan Jongin mendekat. Jongin terlihat seperti jenderal gagah yang baru kembali dari medan perang. Sehun tidak sadar ia berhenti berdansa sampai si kangguru menepuk punggung Sehun dengan tangannya.

" Kau lelah? Di dalam sini seperti di oven. Aku mau ambil minuman. Kau mau? " Tanya Kangguru.

Sehun sadar kepalanya menggeleng, tapi hanya itu. Bagian tubuhnya yang lain berkonsentrasi pada langkah penuh tekad Jongin, tubuhnya terasa lemas, antusias menghadapi langkah Jongin yang kian mendekat. Wajah Jongin masih tertutup topeng, tapi Sehun tahu mata Jongin berfokus pada dirinya. Rasanya luar biasa mengetahui Jongin tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari Sehun seperti halnya ia terhadap pria itu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas dansanya." Si kangguru melompat pergi mencari minuman, sementara Jongin tiba di sisi Sehun. Jongin meraih salah satu tangan Sehun, mengangkatnya ke mulut dan membiarkannya tetap di sana, menekannya ke bibir.

Akhirnya, Jongin menarik diri. " Nah," kata Jongin. " Sampai dimana kita tadi? "

Genggaman Jongin terasa mantap, tangannya hangat dan kuat. Musik rock and roll berakhir ketika Jongin melepas tangan Sehun, lalu menariknya.

Beberapa detik, Jongin hanya berdiri memperhatikan Sehun, mengabaikan kerumunan orang di sekeliling menunggu lagu berikutnya dimainkan. Sehun tidak bisa bergerak. Meskipun Jongin tidak menggenggam tangannya, Sehun tidak akan pergi. Dari balik topengnya, kehangatan tatapan Jongin menarik Sehun bagaikan magnet. Tubuh Sehun merespon, dadanya serasa membuncah saat kehadiran Jongin menyentuh Sehun di tempat yang tak terlihat oleh pria itu.

Ketika petikan gitar memainkan bagian pembuka lagu. Jongin menarik Sehun dengan lembut dan tiba tiba dia sudah memeluk Sehun. Dada Jongin yang bidang dan hangat menekan Sehun, pahanya terasa kokoh, tangannya merangkul menekan Sehun.

Sehun menyerah pada tekanan itu, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di dada Jongin dan beristirahat di besi yang menutupi dada Jongin. Tidak terlalu nyaman, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Ketika Sehun menghela napas, ia mencium aroma Jongin, alami dan maskulin, meracuni seluruh indra Sehun.

Lengan Jongin memeluk erat, satu tangannya membuai bahu Sehun, tangan lainnya memegang punggung dan kepala Jongin bersandar di kepala Sehun saat mereka bergerak mengikuti alunan musik, tubuh mereka serapat yang dimungkinkan kostum mereka.

Jongin menarik napas dalam, tidak dapat menebak aroma parfum pria dipelukannya ini - ini membuat Jongin kesal karena ia membanggakan diri sebagai ahli parfum. Pria itu mengenakan rambut palsu – tidak membantu – namun tercium aroma parfum mewah , sesuatu yang eksotis.

Tubuh pria itu dapat Jongin amati dengan baik. Pria ini cocok sekali untuknya. Sesuatu memberitahu Jongin, pria ini pasti sesuai dengannya dimana saja. Pria ini melekat di tubuh Jongin seolah olah dia memang diciptakan untuk Jongin.

Tangan Jongin bergerak perlahan di sepanjang punggung Sehun, menjelajah, menguasai. Jongin senang ketika Sehun menggerakan tubuhnya, tubuh pria ini berlekuk dan sensual, persis seperti yang Jongin sukai.

Satu satunya hal yang tidak di sukai Jongin adalah topeng yang dikenakan pria ini. Begitu mendapat kesempatan ia akan langsung menyingkirkannya. Lagipula, Jongin ingin melihat mata pria ini saat pria ini mencapai klimaks.

Jongin tegang saat membayangkannya dan kesadaran akan situasi ini. Ia harus membawa mereka keluar dari sini sekarang juga selagi masih mampu berpikir.

" Ayo kita keluar dari sini," Bisik Jongin sambil mengigit telinga Sehun.

Sehun merasa terlalu lemah untuk merespon. Apakah begini rasanya di rayu? Belum pernah Sehun merasa gairah panasnya membakar seperti ini. Sehun menginginkan lebih, lebih dari yang dirasakannya kini. Sehun menginginkan Jongin. Kris tak pernah membuat Sehun merasa begini selama dua tahun hubungan mereka. Kris selalu membuat Sehun merasa bercinta merupakan sebuah kewajiban.

Apa yang kini terjadi dengan Jongin benar benar berbeda. Saat ini, bercinta dengan Jongin serasa bagian dari takdir Sehun. Takdir yang sulit ia hindari.

Dengan tangan Jongin di punggung Sehun, menuntun Sehun menuju pintu keluar. Jongin membuka pintu, mendorong Sehun ke koridor remang remang. Jongin kemudian menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan membalik serta menekan Sehun ke dinding dengan cepat.

Punggung Sehun menempel di dinding tepat saat bibir Jongin mencium bibir Sehun. Bibir Jongin menyapu bibir Sehun, Jongin berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sehun. Tanpa perlawanan Sehun membuka mulutnya memuluskan lidah Jongin untuk menjelajah mulutnya. Sehun membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam sensasi ciuman Jongin, menikmati saat Jongin memenuhi mulutnya.

Sebelah tangan Jongin menemukan nipple Sehun dan Sehun terkesiap saat jemari Jongin membelainya, membakar menembus pakaiannya. Tangan Jongin yang lain menangkup salah satu bokong Sehun yang berlekuk sempurna. Otot otot Sehun menegang sebagai respon dan sebagai gantinya Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun semakin rapat dengan tubuhnya.

Jongin menggeram panjang dan rendah saat ketegangan kian meningkat membuat Sehun menggeliat dalam pelukan Jongin. Sentuhan Jongin begitu menuntut, mendesak dan panas di tubuh Sehun. Hasrat memancar dari tubuh Sehun bagaikan bara api.

Pintu samping tiba tiba mengayun terbuka. Seseorang memandang berkeliling, buru buru menggumamkan permintaan maaf sebelum kembali ke aula. Jongin menarik bibirnya dari Sehun sambil mengumpat pelan. Jongin kemudian menarik tangan Sehun lagi. " Ayo," Katanya.

Sehun mengikuti Jongin melintasi koridor, akal sehatnya berputar saat Jongin terus menariknya, membelok di tikungan, menaiki sederet tangga dan melintasi lantai papan. Jongin berhenti di depan ruang rapat. Jongin menarik sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya – kartu masuk – lalu menggeseknya.

Sehun menelan ludah ketika akal sehat berusaha menguasai benaknya. Begitu didalam, ia tidak mungkin kembali lagi. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk berubah pikiran. Tapi Sehun memang tidak berniat mengubah keputusannya. Ia sudah sampai sejauh ini.

Jongin menarik Sehun memasuki ruangan. Pintu menutup di belakang mereka dan Jongin menguncinya. Mereka kini sendirian, ruangan tampak gelap, tapi terlihat sedikit cahaya dari jendela yang menyinari meja licin ruang rapat.

Mata Sehun menyesuaikan diri dengan keremangan, Jongin mengulurkan tangan ke wajah Sehun, menyentuh topengnya.

Sehun tersentak dari sentuhan Jongin dan menggeleng. " Jangan ! " Bisik Sehun. Ia tak mau menipu diri sendiri. Jongin takkan melakukan ini jika tahu siapa Sehun sebenarnya. Nanti, ketika sudah sangat terlambat bagi Jongin untuk berubah pikiran, baru Sehun akan membiarkan Jongin melepas topengnya.

Jongin akan marah, pasti. Bahkan lebih buruk, Jongin akan kecewa. Fantasinya akan berakhir saat itu juga. Tapi Sehun akan menyimpan kenangan ini selamanya.

Sehun melihat sudut bibir Jongin naik. " Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan dengan caramu. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting. " Ucap Jongin.

Tangan Jongin berpindah ke pinggang Sehun dan ia mengangkat Sehun ke meja, mendorong kursi kursi ke samping. Jongin membuka kostum Kaisar Romawi yang dipakai Sehun, memperlihatkan dada berkulit putih tanpa noda.

Jongin menggeram rendah dan kasar, kemudian melumat nipple kiri Sehun. Tarikan napas Sehun membuat dada Sehun membusung, lidah Jongin terus melumat. Tangan Jongin bergerak turun, berusaha membuka celana Sehun.

Sehun memegangi kepala Jongin, jemarinya menyapu rambut pria itu, turun ke leher, menjelajahi bahu Jongin yang bidang. Sebelah tangan Jongin menelusuri paha Sehun, kepala Sehun lunglai ke belakang dan jemari Sehun mencengkeram kostum Jongin, ingin sekali menyentuh kulit Jongin, frustasi karena tidak dapat menemukan celah masuk.

Tiba tiba Jongin mundur, menarik lepas pakaiannya dengan tidak sabar, mencopot penutup bahu dan besi di dadanya dengan suara gemerincing, kemudian menyobek tuniknya. Jongin lalu kembali menghadap Sehun, hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam hitam.

Sehun menarik Jongin, tangannya meluncur di punggung Jongin, Sehun menikmati sentuhannya di punggung Jongin, yang panas karena hasrat, sementara Jongin melanjutkan penjelajahannya membuat Sehun tersiksa karena gairah.

" Emmm... Kau benar benar menggairahkan," Gumam Jongin di dada Sehun.

_Jongin sangat maskulin_. Batin Sehun.

Antisipasi membuat segalanya kian memanas. Sehun menginginkan Jongin. Menginginkan seluruh tubuh Jongin. Jongin mundur sedikit, melepas segala penghalang di tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun. Bahkan ditengah cahaya remang remang, Jongin tampak luar biasa, sarat dengan energi yang berdenyut dalam irama istimewa. Sehun mengulurkan tangan, ingin merasakan kekuatan Jongin.

Sehun menyentuh perut berotot Jongin, merasakan pria itu. Terpesona dengan daya dan kontras tubuh Jongin dengan dirinya. Sehun membelai turun membuat Jongin terperangah. Sehun menangkup penis Jongin yang sudah mengeras. Tangan Sehun memijat naik turun, sesekali menggoda lubang di ujung penis Jongin yang sudah mengeluarkan _precome. _Dan yang membuat Jongin tambah gila saat Sehun menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis Jongin, Sehun menangkup penis Jongin dan penisnya dengan satu tangan, Sehun menaik turunkan gerakan tangannya, memberikan kenikmatan di kedua penis yang bergesakan.

" Aaaaaahhhh. " Lenguh Sehun, terus menggerakkan tangannya di penisnya dan Jongin.

_Pria misterius ini tidak akan bisa lolos malam ini_. Batin Jongin. Jongin harus memilikinya. Harus merasakan tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh pria ini.

Sentuhan Sehun terasa panas di penis Jongin. Jongin menangkap pergelangan tangan Sehun, kemudian menjauhkan tangan itu selagi menarik Sehun lebih dekat lagi, mengarahkan penisnya ke _hole_ Sehun tepat saat Jongin mencium bibir Sehun. Tindakan cepat Jongin mengejutkan Sehun – bibir Sehun terbuka ketika Jongin mencium bibirnya. Kemudian Jongin membawa Sehun lebih dekat sehingga kaki Sehun melingkari tubuh Jongin dan bersiap menyambut pria itu.

Jongin tidak butuh undangan lebih lanjut. Dengan sekali dorongan lembut mereka menyatu.

Sehun mengeluarkan desahan, " Aaaaakkkhhhh... " Ciuman Jongin tidak menghalangi Jongin mengenali seruan kegembiraan dan kenikmatan luar biasa Sehun seperti yang Jongin rasakan juga ketika tubuh mereka menyatu.

Perlahan, Jongin menarik penisnya keluar hanya untuk mengentak kembali.

" Emmm.. Kau begitu... Sempit... " Desah Jongin sambil mendesak Sehun lebih dalam.

Tangan Sehun terulur ke belakang untuk menopang diri dan kepalanya mengedik ke belakang. Jongin suka cara Sehun bergerak, terutama ketika mereka menyatu.

Jongin membenamkan bibirnya di leher Sehun, tempat nadinya berdenyut dan melompat saat Jongin bergerak kembali. Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya, ingin merasakan lebih hunjaman penis Jongin di _Hole_nya.

" Aaahhh... There... " Desah Sehun saat merasakan penis Jongin menghunjam prostatnya.

" Eeemmm... Aaaaahhh... Lebih keras... Aaahh.. " Jongin semakin cepat menghunjam prostat Sehun, membuat Sehun tersentak dengan kencang. Sehun merasa _Hole_nya sangat panas karena hunjaman keras penis Jongin.

_Pria ini sungguh luar biasa, amat sangat luar biasa_ . Batin Jongin. Selagi mereka terus bercinta, Jongin tahu meski ingin perasaan ini bertahan sedikit lebih lama, selamanya, tapi tetap saja tidak mungkin abadi.

Tidak ada yang dapat Jongin lakukan. Kendalinya mulai berkurang. Sehun sendiri tampak bersemangat, tubuhnya menegang dan mendesak, terbakar, menarik penis Jongin semakin dalam hingga membuat Jongin tersesat.

" AAAAAHHHHHH... " Jongin berteriak keras, garang dan penuh kemenangan saat mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh Sehun yang gemetar, kemudian ia mengangkat Sehun dan memangku pria itu di kursi ruang rapat.

" AAAAAAHHHHHH... " Sehun mendesah saat dia juga mengeluarkan spermanya ke perut Jongin dan perutnya. Sehun tidak tahu harus mengharapkan apa, tapi percintaan tadi jelas bukan pengalaman yang melelahkan. Tubuh Sehun masih bergetar akibat penyatuan mereka, detak nadi dan napasnya perlahan kembali ke ritme normal. Jongin duduk di kursi, memangku Sehun sementara otak Sehun kembali berputar.

_Tapi, apa yang sudah kulakukan_? Pikir Sehun.

Sehun menarik napas panjang, merasakan debar jantungnya melambat, sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia baru saja bercinta dengan pimpinannya. Dan bukan sekadar pimpinan biasa. Ia bercinta dengan Kim Jongin.

Yang lebih parah, mereka tidak menggunakan alat pengaman. Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan tidak berhenti untuk mempertimbangkannya.

_Aku pasti sudah gila_. Batin Sehun. Ia bukan tipe sembrono, namun begitu merasakan gairah, begitu tahu Jongin tertarik padanya, akal sehatnya pun lenyap. Hilang sama sekali.

_Aku pasti sudah gila_. Batin Sehun lagi.

Dan kini, ia dipangku Jongin. Tangan pria itu membelai Sehun, tubuh Jongin sendiri sudah menunjukkan tanda tanda pulih seperti semula.

Tanpa berusaha menyentuh Jongin terlalu banyak, Sehun bergeser turun, berusaha menjauh_. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi? Bagaimana ia dapat bertatap muka lagi dengan Jongin?_ . Rasa bersalah dan malu menyelebungi Sehun.

_Aku harus pergi dari sini_. Pikir Sehun. Sebelum Jongin tahu siapa ia sebenarnya. Bahkan ada kemungkinan Sehun kehilangan pekerjaan akibat kejadian ini – siapa yang tahu bagaimana reaksi Jongin ? – dan Sehun tidak sanggup menerima itu, tidak dengan adanya tagihan mahal biaya rumah sakit untuk ibunya.

_Aku harus pergi dari sini. Sekarang Juga_. Pikir Sehun.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun melirik pintu dan jantungnya berdetak cepat saat suatu gagasan melintasi benaknya. Tangan Sehun menepuk tenggorokan. " Ha... haus." Ucapnya.

" Kurasa aku dapat mengatasinya," Ujar Jongin, menurunkan Sehun dari pangkuannya dengan lembut.

Sehun dengan cepat kembali memakai celananya. Ketika akan memakai kostumnya lagi Jongin berkata. " Tidak perlu repot repot mengenakan itu," Jongin membungkuk untuk mencium Sehun di bibir. " Kita belum selesai. Tidak sesingkat itu." Lanjutnya.

Sehun memegangi kostumnya seakan itu pendukung hidupnya, sementara kata kata Jongin menjadi gairah yang bergelung dalam tubuhnya.

_Jongin menginginkan aku lagi_. Pikir Sehun.

Sehun berharap Jongin tidak pernah berkata seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin menyesali kejadian malam ini – ia sudah cukup merasakan penyesalan. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin berbaring sendirian di tempat tidurnya selama beberapa malam berikutnya, memikirkan kesenangan yang mungkin terlewatkan.

Tanpa berpakaian, Jongin berbalik dan berjalan menuju lemari dinding terdekat. Sehun mengawasi Jongin pergi ke bagian yang agak gelap, selagi ia berjalan pelan pelan ke pintu, kulit Jongin terlihat sangat mempesona, kakinya panjang dan kuat. Jongin menarik pintu, memperlihatkan lemari pendingin di baliknya dan menunduk untuk melihat isinya.

_Ini Kesempatanku !_ Batin Sehun.

Sehun bergegas lari ke pintu, berkutat dengan kunci dan akhirnya berhasil membukanya. Di belakang, Jongin berseru agar ia berhenti, tapi Sehun tiidak bisa berhenti, tidak bisa berbalik.

Sehun berlari melintasi lantai papan menuju tangga secepat mungkin. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat ia berlari. Sehun sudah menuruni tangga dan setengah jalan menuju pintu keluar sebelum akhirnya menenangkan diri dengan berjalan santai dengan penuh tekad bergerak menuju perlindungan malam, telinganya berusaha mengatasi suara musik, mencari cari tanda kegagalan pelariannya. Tapi di belakang Sehun tidak terdengar suara orang mencari, tidak ada tanda seseorang mengejarnya.

_Aku sudah aman_. Pikir Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END.

Maaf NC nya ngebosenin bangetttt...

Makasih buanyaaakkkkk buat yg udah review di chapter sebelumnya.

Mohon Reviewnya lagi yaaaaa


	4. Chapter 4

THE SECRET

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

.

.

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

** Oh Sehun**

** Luhan**

** Xiumin**

** Kris ( Numpang nama doank )**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Mpreg**

**Rate : T**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Senin pagi, Sehun duduk dimejanya, membalas email dan mempersiapkan diri menghadapi hari hari dan minggu minggu ke depan. Berangkat ke kantor terasa menegangkan – semua orang membicarakan pesta tersebut, menertawakan kostum kostum dan kemeriahan malam itu.

Sehun sengaja menghindari percakapan tentang pesta, dia takut kalau kalau seseorang mengenalinya. Jika ada yang mengenalinya, habislah dia. Tapi untunglah rekan rekannya mengira kalau dia tidak menghadiri pesta tersebut. Bahkan Luhan hanya menggerutu dan pergi menghadiri pertemuan dengan Jongin.

Syukurlah Luhan sudah sembuh dari flu – Sehun tidak ingin bertemu Kim Jongin saat ini. Ia tidak yakin bagaimana menghadapi pria itu lagi. Setidaknya Luhan sudah kembali dari cuti sakitnya dan kembali memegang kendali, sehingga Sehun dapat merendah lagi. Luhan akan memastikan hal itu.

Sehun sedang mengetik sebuah kalimat di email ketika telepon berbunyi. Ia mengangkat gagang telepon masih sambil mengetik dengan pikiran masih terfokus pada detail balasan email.

" Oh Sehun? " Suara Jongin terdengar dari telepon. Tubuh Sehun sontak gemetar. _Mengapa Jongin menghubunginya_? Batin Sehun_. Apa dia sudah tahu_?

" Ma – maaf," Sehun tergagap.

" Oh Sehun, aku membutuhkanmu di kantorku. Sekarang." Perintah Jongin.

Sehun mencengkeram telepon. Ia belum siap. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana ia mampu memandang mata Jongin setelah apa yang mereka lakukan bersama, keintiman yang mereka bagi bersama?

" Apa kau masih di sana? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menelan ludah ." Aku akan segera kesana," Ujar Sehun serak.

.

.

.

Jongin membanting telepon, mengamatinya dengan seksama. Apa masalah pria itu? Jongin berharap ia tidak melakukan kesalahan besar.

Jongin menoleh kembali kepada Luhan, yang sedang menunggu dengan cemas di kursi seberang, menggesekkan ujung jemari dengan ibu jari dan tampak seperti lelaki yang merasa posisinya di dunia sedang tidak aman.

Jongin tahu bagaimana rasanya. Ia merasakannya sejak pria berkostum Kaisar Romawi itu menelantarkannya sabtu malam kemarin. Belum pernah ada yang meninggalkan Kim Jongin – itu sangat buruk. Pria misterius itu lari dari Jongin dan Jongin bahkan tidak punya petunjuk siapa pria itu.

Jongin hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk mengenakan kembali kostumnya, namun begitu ia selesai dan berlari menuruni tangga, pria misterius itu tidak tampak dimana mana. Dia seakan lenyap di telan malam.

Apa yang dimainkan pria misterius itu? Mengapa dia melarikan diri seperti itu? Mengapa dia panik? Pria misterius itu punya banyak kesempatan untuk berubah pikiran kalau dia mau – tapi dia tidak mau – kenyataan itu sangat jelas. Sebaliknya, pria misterius itu terlihat sangat menginginkannya.

Mungkinkah pria misterius itu mengenalinya? Apakah itu yang membuatnya ketakutan dan pergi? Tiba tiba ketakutan karena bersama pendiri sekaligus CEO perusahaan, sehingga kemudian memutuskan melarikan diri? Tapi pria misterius itu tidak terlihat bodoh – jika tidak sadar sebelumnya, dia tentu langsung tahu siapa Jongin sesungguhnya saat Xiumin memanggil tiba tiba, bukan? Jadi mengapa dia baru panik setelahnya?

Jongin sama sekali tidak menyukai hal ini – kenyataan pria misterius itu mengetahui identitasnya, sementara ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pria misterius itu atau dimana mencarinya. Jongin mengamati laki laki yang duduk gelisah di hadapannya. _Mungkin Luhan tahu_?

Dan kalau Luhan tidak tahu, seseorang pasti tahu. Pria misterius itu berdiri di sana berjam jam, menunggu kedatangan Jongin. Seseorang pasti berbincang dengannya, seseorang pasti tahu siapa pria misterius itu.

" Luhan," Ujar Jongin, menambahkan seulas senyum untuk menunjukkan maksud baiknya." Apa kau bersenang senang sabtu malam kemarin? " Tanya jongin.

Luhan terkekeh dan duduk tegak, bersemangat ingin menyenangkan Jongin. " Luar biasa. Pesta yang menyenangkan. Benar benar menyenangkan. Para staff sangat berterima kasih padamu _"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya, " Oke, itu bagus. Tapi aku ingin tahu apa kau dapat membantuku? " Tanya Jongin lagi.

" Apapun – sebutkan saja." Jawab Luhan.

" Ada seseorang yang ingin ku temui sebelum pesta berakhir, tapi aku kehilangan ' Pria itu '. Dia berpakaian ala Kaisar Romawi. Rambut gelap # _Hunnie pake rambut palsu_ #, – kedengaran familier ? " Tanya Jongin.

" Tentu saja, aku tahu," Ujar Luhan antusias, tapi dahinya kemudian berkerut. " Tapi aku tidak tahu dia dari mana – sekejab dia ada di sana, kemudian tiba tiba dia sudah – wushh – lenyap." Lanjut Luhan.

Jongin merasa jantungnya berdebar. Ia berada di jalur yang tepat. Pria misterius itu tidak akan lama lama jauh dari genggamannya. " Apa kau tahu namanya?" Tanya Jongin dengan antusias.

Luhan berpikir sesaat. " Dia tidak menyebutkannya." Luhan memandangi langit langit dan menggaruk dagu sementara Jongin menahan keinginan untuk memukul Luhan. Jika Luhan mengira tindakan itu akan mengembalikan ingatannya, kepalan tangan Jongin pasti sudah melayang sekarang.

" Oh, itu dia. Aku ingat sekarang." Luhan terlihat penuh kemenangan. Jongin berusaha tetap tenang.

" Ya? " Jongin menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

" Taeyong, dari kantor di cabang busan, kurasa dia berkata seperti itu. Tidak mendengar marganya. Dia terlihat ragu ragu masuk ke ruang pesta – pasti sangat menakutkan tidak mengenal siapapun di acara semacam itu. Pria itu masuk bersama kami, tapi kemudian kami kehilangan kontak dengannya. Kemana ya kira kira pria itu pergi?" Ucap Luhan sambil mengernyit.

Jongin tahu kemana perginya Pria misterius itu. Ia mengajak Pria misterius itu berdansa dan meski semula tampak enggan, sesuatu berubah dan Pria misterius itu akhirnya mau berdansa dengannya.

Luhan masih mengoceh, menyuarakan pikirannya mengenai kemana kira kira Taeyong pergi. Jongin mengabaikan Luhan dan malah beralih ke daftar telepon internal miliknya, memeriksa daftar itu. Kantor di busan tidak besar dan nama itu tidak mengingatkan Jongin pada siapapun, tapi mengingat seperti apa perusahaan ini berkembang, tidak mungkin ia dapat mengenali semua staff baru.

Jongin tidak berhasil menemukannya. Jongin sekali lagi melihat daftar tersebut. _Tidak ada yang bernama Taeyong_ ! . Batin Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat telepon berniat untuk menelepon sekretarisnya. " Xiumin," Ujar Jongin.

" Apakah belum lama ini kita menerima seseorang di kantor perwakilan busan bernama Taeyong? Aku tidak menemukan namanya di daftar telepon." Tanya Jongin.

Jongin menunggu beberapa detik selagi Xiumin merespon pertanyaannya dengan negatif sebelum akhirnya membanting telepon dengan muak. " Apa kau yakin namanya Taeyong? " Jongin mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke Luhan.

" Apa? Oh, hmm... " Luhan berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk. " Sangat yakin. Aku cenderung memperhatikan perkataan orang kalau penampilan mereka sangat menarik, kalau kau paham maksudku." Ucap Luhan.

Jongin memandang Luhan dengan sorot mata penuh amarah dan mengamati pria itu mengerut di kursinya dengan puas. Ia tidak senang mengetahui pria pria lain di ruangan pesta memiliki ketertarikan yang sama kuatnya terhadap Pria misterius itu. " Tidak, kurasa aku tidak paham." Ucap Jongin dengan ketus.

Tapi perkataan Luhan mengganggu Jongin. Pria misterius itu memilih nama palsu untuk mendampingi kostum palsunya. Sekarang bagaimana Jongin dapat menemukannya?

Pria misterius itu pasti seseorang yang bekerja di perusahaan ini. Satu dari sekitar tiga ratus pria. Separuhnya bisa Jongin coret karena terlalu tua. Jongin akan menemukan Pria misterius itu, apapun resikonya. Dan kalau sudah ditemukan...

Suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari Luhan.

" Kau ingin bertemu denganku? " Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu.

Tuan tikus cokelat berdiri di pintu, terlihat lebih ketakutan daripada rekannya yang patuh sewaktu mata Jongin mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan dan akhirnya terpaku di suatu tempat dekat Luhan.

" Oh Sehun," Kata Jongin, mengalihkan kembali pikirannya pada pekerjaan. " Aku menunggumu. Silakan masuk."

Sehun mengambil beberapa langkah ragu melintasi ruangan, sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Luhan. Sehun mengenakan jas cokelat yang sama seperti saat Jongin pertama bertemu dengan Sehun, tapi kali ini dengan celana panjang yang pas di kaki. Membuat kaki Sehun terlihat proporsional.

Beberapa detik tatapan Jongin menyipit, otaknya berpikir keras. Sehun tidak mungkin Pria misterius itu? Jongin memandang wajah Sehun yang kini merona dan tampak malu, bibir Sehun mengatup rapat dan matanya melirik gugup ke sekeliling ruangan.

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Tapi mungkin Sehun tahu siapa Pria misterius yang mengusik benaknya. " Apa kau menghadiri pesta malam minggu kemarin? " Tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun terlonjak, sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab Luhan lah yang menjawab terlebih dahulu. " Sehun tidak ada disana. " Jawab Luhan.

Jongin memandang dari Luhan ke Sehun. " Mengapa? " Tanyanya lagi.

" Well, begini," Ujar Sehun, sambil menjilat bibir, tidak ingin menambahkan kebohongan ke daftar pelanggarannya, " ibuku tidak terlalu sehat... "

Jongin tampak mempertimbangkan jawaban tersebut selama beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk.

Sehun tidak sabar ingin keluar dari ruangan Jongin. Ia tidak yakin apa yang telah terjadi di sini, tapi sepertinya ia akan selamat, identitas rahasianya masih tersimpan aman.

" Jadi," Ujar Sehun. " Itu sajakah? " Sehun mendorong tubuh dari kursi untuk berdiri.

" Tidak, bukan itu saja. Duduk." Kata Jongin.

Sehun mematuhi Jongin, bukan karena menginginkannya, tapi lebih karena kenyataan bahwa lututnya luar biasa lemas, kegembiraannya karena hampir lolos menguap sudah.

" Aku memintamu datang kemari karena aku perlu seseorang untuk bekerja denganku dalam proyek baru. Setelah presentasi yang kau bawakan minggu lalu, kurasa kaulah orang yang tepat untuk pekerjaan ini, jadi aku bertanya pada Luhan apa dia bisa bertahan tanpamu beberapa hari." Kata Jongin.

Sehun memandang putus asa Luhan. Luhan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memperoleh kesempatan sebaik ini, bukan? " Dan kata Luhan? " Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya.

" Luhan bilang dia tidak bisa meminjamkanmu." Jawab Jongin dengan datar dan dingin.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya yang tertahan. Luhan penjaga pintu yang baik – jangan biarkan orang lain mendapat peluang yang kauinginkan._ Mungkin Luhan bukan pengawas yang buruk. _Pikir Sehun_._

" Tapi aku memberitahunya bahwa dia tidak punya pilihan." Kata Jongin dengan perintah mutlak.

Perkataan Jongin bagaikan pukulan di paru paru, membuat Sehun sesak napas saat menyadari perkataan Jongin.

" Jadi semua sudah di putuskan." Jongin menoleh ke Luhan, mengangguk singkat dan memberikan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk keluar ruangan, sebelum mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada Sehun.

" Xiumin akan mengatur agar barang barangmu di pindahkan ke sini, ada ruangan kosong di ujung koridor. Kita punya tiga hari sebelum berangkat ke Amerika untuk mengadakan rapat di sana. Kita harus bergerak cepat. Ini kesempatan yang terlalu bagus untuk di lewatkan. Palmcorp industri berkembang pesat, sehingga perlu melebarkan sistem mereka saat ini. Jika kita mendapat kontrak dengan perusahaan itu, kita akan mendapat jutaan dolar." Jelas Kai.

" Amerika," Gumam Sehun. _Dengan Jongin_. Ia menelan ludah. " Aku tidak bisa... "

Jongin memandang Sehun tajam. " Tidak bisa apa? " Tanya Jongin.

" Aku.. Aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu." Jawab Sehun dengan gugup

" Apa maksudmu? " Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memperhatikan Sehun.

_Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu_. " Well, aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan ibuku. Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau ibuku sedang sakit." Jelas Sehun.

" Jadi, siapa yang menjaga ibumu sekarang, saat kau kerja? " Tanya Jongin.

" Tidak ada." Sehun melihat sorot kemenangan di mata Jongin, " Tapi aku tidak suka meninggalkan ibuku sendirian malam malam." Lanjutnya.

" Aku tidak mau orang lain untuk presentasi ini. Aku menginginkanmu." Jongin masih tetap bersikeras.

" Well, kalau begitu kau harus mencari orang lain. Aku tidak bisa pergi." Ucap Sehun juga tetap bersikeras.

" Aku paham." Kertakan gigi Jongin memberitahu Sehun bahwa pria itu sama sekali tidak paham. " Apa ada alasan lainnya? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun mendongak, kebingungan. " Alasan lainnya? " Tanyanya.

" Pasti ada alasan lain yang membuatmu tidak mau pergi bersamaku." Jawab Jongin.

" Oh," Sehun mengangkat bahu. " Alasan apa lagi yang mungkin ada? " Tanya Sehun.

" Apa kau khawatir aku akan merayumu? Apa itu alasan di balik semua ini? " Jongin malah balik bertanya ke Sehun.

Sehun tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

" Ijinkan aku menenangkanmu. Ini perjanjian bisnis, aku tidak mungkin merayumu. Aku memerlukan profesionalmu, jadi kalau hal itu yang membuatmu cemas, lupakan saja." Ucap Jongin.

Sehun berjuang membangun kembali keseimbangan mentalnya. _Pria ini berusaha menenangkanku,_ pikir Sehun. Andai Jongin tahu alasan yang sebenarnya !

" Tentu saja itu yang kuharapkan. Jaminan kau tidak akan merayuku." Ucap Sehun.

" Bagus. Masalah sudah teratasi, begitu aku sudah mengatur pengasuh untuk ibumu, kuharap kau tidak keberatan lagi menemaniku." Ucap Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat telepon dan mengintruksikan Xiumin agar memindahkan kantor Sehun ke atas, memesankan tiket pesawat mereka dan mengatur jasa pengasuh.

Sehun duduk sambil memandangi Jongin. Sehun masih belum setuju pergi dengan Jongin. Bagaimana reaksi ibunya kalau sampai tahu bahwa akan ada orang asing di dalam rumah, meskipun seseorang itu akan menjaga ibunya selama 24 jam? Jongin bahkan belum memberi Sehun kesempatan untuk bertanya pada ibunya.

" Berani sekali kau? " Ujar Sehun sambil berdiri saat Jongin selesai menelepon. " Berani sekali kau mengatur keluargaku agar sesuai dengan kepentinganmu sendiri? Apa kau suka jika aku mengatur keluargamu, supaya kau bisa mengikuti rencana apapun yang kubuat? " Tanya Sehun dengan marah.

Jongin memandang Sehun, pandangan mata Jongin tampak hampa. " Kalau itu membuatmu senang, silakan saja. Tapi mungkin kau akan menemui sedikit kesulitan. Seluruh keluargaku meninggal ketika aku berusia sembilan tahun." Jawab Jongin.

Kalimat itu menggantung di antara mereka seperti beban berat di tengah udara kantor yang suhunya terjaga, dengungan laptop Jongin satu satunya suara yang terdengar.

" Maafkan aku." Ujar Sehun sambil berdiri dengan canggung.

" Tidak perlu," Ujar Jongin tanpa mendongak. " Itu bukan kesalahanmu." Lanjutnya.

" Bukan, maksudku... " Tangan Sehun saling bertaut. " Maksudku _ "

" Lupakan saja. Ada banyak yang harus kita kerjakan hari ini, jadi kusarankan kau mempersiapkan diri. Aku ingin kau kembali ke sini setengah jam lagi agar kita bisa mulai bekerja." Ujar Jongin sambil mengibaskan tangan, seolah itu tidak berarti apa apa.

_Baiklah, terserah kau saja,_ pikir Sehun. Rasa simpatinya menguap begitu mendengar nada datar Jongin. Sehun mengangguk meski tidak yakin Jongin memperhatikannya atau tidak. Pria itu sudah fokus pada berkas berkas di hadapannya. Sehun berbalik untuk keluar.

" Oh ya, Sehun." Panggil Jongin.

" Ya? " Sehun berbalik menghadap Jongin.

" Apa kau punya pakaian lain selain warna cokelat? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun memandangi setelan jas dan celana panjangnya. _Oke, apa yang salah dengan pakaiannya? Mungkin pakaian ini bukan buatan merek mahal, namun labelnya cukup bagus dan harganya lumayan murah, yeah, walaupun ukuran jasnya yang kebesaran satu nomor._ Pikir Sehun.

" Apa kau ada masalah dengan warna cokelat? " Tanya Sehun.

" Kesepakatan ini bernilai tinggi bagi perusahaan. Orang orang yang akan kita temui itu benar benar sukses di bidangnya. Kita harus terlihat mengesankan. Apa kau punya setelan yang pantas." Jongin balik bertanya.

Pakaian Jongin meneriakkan merek buatan desainer terkenal, sementara pakaian Sehun menjeritkan pakaian obral. Sehun memikirkan isi lemari pakaiannya yang terlihat sangat sederhana setelah kekacauan pernikahannya. Kris begitu bersemangat ingin pernikahan mereka yang mewah segera terwujud, sementara Sehun mengetatkan pengeluaran. Tentu saja, Sehun tidak tahu ketika ia tengah mengendalikan pengeluaran mereka, Kris memfoya foyakan uangnya untuk orang lain.

Sehun hanya mempunyai tiga setelan jas berwarna cokelat muda dan abu abu kecokelatan dan jas wol yang dikenakannya saat ini. " Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kukenakan? " Ujar Sehun jujur.

Jongin tidak mendongak saat menjawab Sehun." Temui saja Xiumin nanti. Dia yang akan mengaturnya dan kalian bisa mendiskusikan apa yang kau perlukan, lalu pergi berbelanja sore ini setelah kita sudah merumuskan strategi. Aku akan menyiapkan dana untuk kau bawa membeli barang yang kau perlukan."

" Baik." Ujar Sehun merasa sangat terhina, menaikkan kacamata dengan sikap menantang sambil berbalik pergi.

.

.

.

.

Dengan kaget sehun mengamati angka yang tertera di surat kuasa yang di berikan Xiumin.

" Kurasa angka nolnya kelebihan? " Sehun berkomentar.

Xiumin menoleh sekilas." Tidak, itu benar. Ada tiga butik tempat surat kuasa ini berlaku. Mereka seharusnya bisa menyediakan semua yang kau perlukan. Kalau kau ingin pergi ke tempat lain, simpan struck pembayarannya, nanti uangmu diganti." Jelas Xiumin.

" Tapi ini besar sekali." Protes Sehun.

" Jongin hanya ingin kau terlihat pantas. Itu penting baginya." Ujar Xiumin sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

" Penting bagi kesepakatan itu lebih tepatnya." Ujar Sehun. Sehun yakin apapun yang di pikirkan Jongin tentang dirinya tidak ada yang bersifat pribadi. Semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan.

" Kurasa kau akan mengakui bahwa dia benar. Kesepakatan ini sangat penting bagi perusahaan dan kita harus mengupayakannya agar berhasil. Aku yakin kau akan lebih percaya diri dan lebih profesional dengan beberapa pakaian baru dan mampu bersaing. Dan aku tahu Jongin terkadang terkesan kurang peka. Tapi itu jangan kaumasukkan ke hati. Dia hanya tidak memiliki masa kecil yang sama seperti orang kebanyakan." Ujar Xiumin menjelaskan pada Sehun.

Seandainya Sehun tidak mendengar pengakuan Jongin tentang kehilangan keluarganya, ia akan berpikir Xiumin sudah sinting. Jongin itu jutawan, Demi Tuhan, dan pria ini mengasihaninya.

_Mungkinkah Xiumin benar?_ Pertanyaan itu menggerogoti benak Sehun selagi menghabiskan dua jam berikutnya mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk rapat, kemungkinan pesta koktail dan makan malam mewah di butik butik yang selama ini hanya ada dalam impiannya.

Apakah tragedi pada awal kehidupan Jongin yang mendorongnya untuk sukses? Bersikap sangat menuntut pada orang orang di sekitarnya? Apa dia berusaha menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa dia sanggup berhasil dengan usaha sendiri? Itukah alasan dia memperlakukan perasaan orang lain dengan semena mena – karena perasaannya sendiri telah di hancurkan di usia yang sangat muda?

_Whoa ! Berikutnya, aku juga akan mengasihani Jongin,_ pikir Sehun. Sehun tidak butuh itu – tidak dengan rahasia sabtu malam kemarin menggayuti benaknya.

Sehun menguatkan tekadnya untuk tidak mengungkapkan rahasianya. Menilik sikap Jongin, dia tidak akan terkesan begitu mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Jelas dia pasti akan malu begitu tahu – bahkan mungkin akan terhina. Well, Sehun akan menyelamatkan mereka dari hal itu. Dia akan melupakan kejadian itu. Jongin tidak perlu tahu.

_Tapi kalau sampai ia hamil?_ Pikir Sehun. **# Sehun di FF ini tahu walaupun dia pria tapi dia mempunyai rahim dan bisa hamil. Inilah kekuatan imajinasi jadi di mohon harap maklum hehehe #**

Tubuh Sehun gemetar. Tapi kesempatannya sangat tipis, tidak mungkin hanya dalam sekali berhubungan bisa hamil. Sehun mendesah, muak dengan acara belanja dan arah jalan pikirannya ini. Melewatkan dua hari bersama Jongin menjadi bencana buat Sehun. Tapi Sehun harus bersikap tenang, dingin,profesional dan jika ia beruntung Jongin akan memperlakukannya dengan sikap acuh seperti biasa. Dan seiring waktu, Sehun mungkin bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi di ruang rapat, melupakan bagaimana tubuh Jongin bergerak di bawah sinar bulan saat mereka bercinta, bagaimana rasanya saat mereka menyatukan diri.

_Melupakan malam itu?_ Pikir Sehun. Lucu sekali. Sehun tidak mungkin sanggup melupakan malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jongin pov**

Sehun terlambat. Pesawat mereka lepas landas setengah jam lagi dan pria itu tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Dia tidak mungkin berubah pikiran – aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Terakhir kali dia berbicara dengan Sehun, Sehun bahkan mengakui perawat yang di rekrut Xiumin sangat menyenangkan dan ibunya sangat menerima pengaturan tersebut.

Aku masih bisa melihat kedutan gugup di bibir Sehun, ketegangan di wajah Sehun itu tampak jelas setiap mereka mendiskusikan perjalanan ini. Apa sebenarnya yang mengganggu Sehun? Dia tidak mungkin cemas aku akan merayunya, bukan? Bukankah sudah kutegaskan perjalanan ini murni untuk bisnis? Satu hal, Sehun bukanlah tipeku. Memang Sehun hebat dalam pekerjaannya tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik merayu dia . Itu tidak akan terjadi.

Aku lebih suka teman kencan yang memesona, sensual dan temporer, seperti ' _Pria misterius_ ' sabtu malam kemarin – tingkah lakunya sangat menggoda.

Siapa sebenarnya ' _Pria misterius_ ' itu? Dua hari memeriksa daftar pegawai dan melakukan penyelidikan diam diam tetap tidak menghasilkan apa apa. _Pria misterius_nya tetap menjadi misteri. Aku hanya memiliki kenangan tentang_ Pria misterius_ itu. Jemarinya yang menaut di belakang kepalaku, lekuk tubuhnya yang terekspos di hadapanku. Tubuh Sehun yang merespon sentuhan tanganku bayangan dalam benaknya, ia kemudian mengumpat pelan dan kasar sembari menyesap secangkir kopi.

Aku merasa belum cukup puas dengan _Pria misterius _itu sama sekali tidak puas, namun memikirkan dia sekarang tidak akan membantu. Pikirku.

Aku mendongak, mengedarkan pandangan lagi ke sekeliling ruang tunggu bandara. Tapi tidak ada tanda tanda _Tuan tikus cokelat_.

Brengsek, dimana Sehun sebenarnya?

**Jongin pov end**

Seorang pria dalam balutan setelan hijau pucat mendekati kafe dan Jongin bergeser untuk memberi ruang bagi pria itu.

" Aku bertanya tanya kapan kau akan tiba di sini."

Jongin berbalik, kopi tumpah ke pinggir cangkirnya. Jongin menyeimbangkan cangkirnya dengan tangan yang lain. Otaknya tidak segera merespon. _Oh Sehun?_

Jelas itu mata hazel Sehun yang menatap Jongin, tapi mata itu terlihat berbeda. _Dia terlihat berbeda._ Jongin mengerjap.

" Aku sudah menyewa salah satu ruang kantor supaya kita dapat memeriksa kembali berkas berkas. Lewat sini." Ujar Sehun sambil berjalan menuju kantor dadakan mereka.

Jongin mengikuti Sehun ke ruang kantor kecil, bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi dengan tikus cokelat kecilnya. Aroma Sehun masih seperti sebelumnya. Penampilan Sehun lah yang berubah. Setelan jas panjang Sehun membalut atasan putih pas badan berkerah oval dan kelihatan seolah melayang sewaktu Sehun berjalan dalam celana panjang berwarna senada. # Bayangin Sehun waktu di MAMA 2014 #.

_Dan apa yang terjadi dengan kacamata Sehun?_ Pikir Jongin.

Jongin duduk di meja sebelum ia dapat berbicara," Kau terlihat _ berbeda," Katanya akhirnya.

Sehun tersenyum malu malu sambil memandang menelusuri pakaiannya." Kuharap ini sesuai." Ucap Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk setuju sementara matanya perlahan mengamati tubuh Sehun." Apa yang terjadi dengan kacamatamu? " Tanya Jongin.

" Aku memakai lensa kontak. Ada yang salah? " Sehun tampak ragu.

Jongin sadar ia memandangi Sehun. Ia terbatuk sembari mengalihkan pandangan, lalu menaruh tas laptop di meja.

" Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah," Kata Jongin sambil menggeleng. " Sebentar lagi kita masuk pesawat. Sebaiknya ini segera kita bereskan." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini penampilan terbaik Jongin. Di dalam ruang pertemuan besar kantor Palmcorp, Sehun mendengarkan presentasi Jongin, menyaksikan pesona Jongin menarik dan meyakinkan kedua direktur di sana, menggiring mereka berpikir sesuai caranya.

Tidak heran Jongin berhasil membangun bisnisnya hingga sukses seperti sekarang. Ketika berbicara Jongin membuatmu percaya hasratnya pada pekerjaan dan produk tampil maksimal.

Kedua direktur itu sudah berada dalam genggaman Jongin.

Ini sisi baru Jongin, sisi yang belum pernah Sehun saksikan. Kini obsesi Jongin terhadap kesempurnaan dengan menuntut pegawainya bekerja keras, mulai masuk akal bagi Sehun. Jongin tidak mungkin sesemangat itu terhadap bisnisnya jika para pegawainya tidak memberikan yang terbaik.

Sungguh mustahil untuk tidak terkesan. Cara Jongin membawa diri dan penampilannya berperan banyak dalam hal ini. Jongin menanggalkan jas dan memperlihatkan kemeja putihnya yang semakin menonjolkan kulit kecokelatannya.

Walaupun pakaian bisnis Jongin tampak kontras dengan kostum prajurit roma yang dikenakannya saat pesta dansa, kedua pakaian itu sungguh serasi untuk Jongin.

Sehun menelan ludah. Jongin memang tampak mempesona dalam kostum tersebut.

Tapi, Jongin juga mempesona tanpa pakaian tersebut. Cara Jongin melepas perisai lalu kaos dalamnya menariknya melewati kepala dan melemparkannya ke lantai, dada Jongin terpampang untuk Sehun nikmati, caranya berdiri di samping Sehun, menunggu, mengantisipasi...

_Ya Tuhan, apa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghapus bayangan itu dari benakku?_ Pikir Sehun.

" Tuan Oh? "

Pikiran Sehun kembali tersentak ke pertemuan dan ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bertanya tanya.

" Apa semua baik baik saja? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun memandang sekeliling dengan panik tapi yang lain tampak sibuk menuangkan minuman ke cangkir masing masing.

" Selanjutnya, kau bersedia menangani perspektif pemasaran, bukan? " Tanya Jongin lagi.

" Oh ya, tentu hanya mempersiapkan diri secara mental untuk tugas tersebut. Permisi, kurasa aku akan mengambil segelas jus " Jawab Sehun, pipinya merah padam dan dengan penuh percaya diri bertempur melawan bayangan Jongin yang nyaris telanjang.

.

.

.

.

Presentasi Sehun berjalan dengan lancar, rasa malu tadi segera terlupakan begitu ia berbicara. Sehun menggunakan format dasar seperti yang ia perlihatkan kepada Jongin pada pertemuan mereka beberapa minggu lalu, mengembangkannya dengan menambahkan beberapa detail untuk orang orang yang tidak begitu familiar dengan terhadap perusahaan dan produk mereka. Tampaknya semua berjalan lancar, setelah itu Sehun menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dengan baik sebelum akhirnya rapat berhenti untuk makan siang.

Jongin pelan pelan berjalan di sisi Sehun saat mereka menuju mobil yang akan mengantar ke restoran.

" Bagus sekali," Ujar Jongin berbisik pelan ke telinga Sehun, tangannya di punggung Sehun. " Kerja yang bagus." Jongin melanjutkan, embusan napasnya menggelitik kulit Sehun membuat detak jantung Sehun semakin cepat.

Sehun perlu menarik napas dalam agar tahu bagaimana seharusnya merespon, sambil berjuang meredam perasaannya yang bergejolak. Sisi pekerja pada ego Sehun tidak bisa menahan kebanggaan bahwa Jongin menganggapnya menjalankan tugas dengan baik dan bahwa hal tersebut membuktikan bahwa Jongin menaruh kepercayaan terhadap Sehun.

Namun sisi Sehun yang lain merasa seakan Jongin menekan luka paling sensitif Sehun. Andai Jongin memiliki kepercayaan sebesar itu terhadap sisi seksualnya – andai Jongin tidak terburu buru mencoret dirinya dari daftar itu. Mungkin ada kesempatan untuk mengembangkan sesuatu.

Tapi saat Sehun sadar bahwa ia seharusnya tersenyum dan berterima kasih saja pada Jongin, pria itu sudah berpaling, tenggelam dalam diskusi dengan rekan bisnis.

Sehun mendesah. Ia telah kehilangan kesempatannya. Atau sejak awal ia memang memandang terlalu tinggi komentar komentar Jongin. Sehun harus lebih santai.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini tidak mengijinkan Sehun untuk bersikap santai. Waktu dihabiskan dalam berbagai diskusi dan tur keliling kantor Palmcorp sebelum dilanjutkan rapat dengan para ahli keuangan dan hukum. Jongin kembali mengendalikan pertemuan tersebut dengan keahlian dan kesigapan pebisnis yang mengejutkan, melakukannya dengan lihai hingga para direktur Palmcorp benar benar percaya merekalah yang mengatur proses tersebut.

Secara bisnis, semua berlangsung sangat baik. Namun karena dimulai sejak pagi, hari itu sangat padat dan Sehun hanya ingin mengakhirinya dengan pualng ke hotel dan berlama lama menikmati berendam di air hangat. Sayang tidak ada waktu untuk itu, karena sudah ada rencana makan malam dengan rekan bisnis. Waktu hanya tersisa untuk mandi di pancuran dan berpakaian.

Sehun punya waktu setengah jam sebelum bertemu Jongin di lobi hotel, tapi sebelum bersiap siap ia menelpon ke rumah terlebih dulu. Perawat mengangkat telepon pada dering kedua dan langsung menyerahkannya kepada ibu Sehun. Ibunya berbicara, suaranya terdengar lemah namun ada nada ceria yang sudah lama tidak pernah di dengar Sehun.

" Bagaimana kabar, ibu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Aku main mahyong dan hebatnya aku menang terus jadi kau jangan khawatir. Ibu bersenang senang." Ujar Ny. Oh.

Sehun mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan menutup telepon sambil tersenyum, puas karena setidaknya ia bisa bersantai dengan urusan keluarga. Besok Sehun pulang dan saat itu jika beruntung, ia juga bisa bersantai dengan urusan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END.

Wuaaahhhhhhhhhhhh.. Alhamdulillah Chapter 4 nya udah selesai.

Kayaknya ceritanya tambah ngebosenin yaaaa... / ( - _ - ) \

Makasih buat yang udah reviewwwwww, aku baca semua review kalian.

Mohon reviewnya lagi yaaaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

THE SECRET

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

.

.

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

** Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Penampilan Sehun kembali memukau Jongin. Setelan yang dipakai Sehun berwarna kopi, begitu pas membalut tubuh Sehun. Senyuman terlihat di wajah Sehun. Bibir Sehun yang tipis dan berwarna merah muda menggoda Jongin. Membuat Jongin menelan ludah.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan tikus cokelatnya?_ Pikir Jongin. Bukannya Jongin tidak suka – Sehun jelas memanfaatkan dengan baik anggaran yang Jongin sediakan untuk kebutuhan itu – hanya saja Jongin tidak mengharapkan transformasi semenakjubkan ini.

" Ehm.. Tuan Kim? " Sehun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin.

Jongin terkejut dengan panggilan Sehun ." Aahh... Apa kau sudah siap? "

" Ya, saya sudah siap. Kita bisa langsung pergi. " Jawab Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam terasa sangat menyenangkan. Stuart dan Shayne Murchison, direktur Palmcorp, merupakan Kakak beradik dinamis pada usia dua puluhan akhir. Keduanya sama sama tampan dan berkulit kecokelatan, serta bermata biru dan berambut pirang.

Mereka juga tuan rumah yang baik, menjamu para tamu dengan makan malam seafood lezat di teras restoran yang menghadap ke pantai.

" Jadi, mengapa kalian belum ada yang menikah? " Tanya Sehun, sebagian karena iseng, sebagian karena penasaran.

" Ah, itu karena tidak seorangpun sanggup berenang cukup cepat untuk menangkap kami, " Ujar Shayne dan kedua bersaudara itu terbahak bahak seakan kalimat itu sangat lucu.

" Tapi, bukan berarti kami berhenti mencari. " Stuart menambahkan, matanya berkilat nakal kepada Sehun.

Mereka tertawa lagi. Saat ikut tertawa bersama mereka, Sehun merasa tekanan beberapa hari ini menguap pergi. Sudah lama ia tidak bersantai seperti ini. Mengetahui ibunya di jaga dengan baik dan dirinya yang mengenakan baju baru yang indah. Ikut dalam perjalanan ini mungkin bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Walaupun ketiga pria di depannya berpenampilan menarik, tapi jelas terlihat mana pria yang dominan dalam benak Sehun. Shayne dan Stuart memang bugar dan kuat, namun penampilan Jongin yang gelap dan kuat memancar di tiap gerak geriknya, membuat kakak beradik itu tidak ada apa apanya dibanding kehadiran Jongin yang sangat menonjol di mata Sehun.

Mata Sehun terpaku memandang Jongin. Jongin tiba tiba menoleh dan memandang tajam Sehun, membuat Sehun memalingkan wajahnya tiba tiba karena merasa kepergok. Sehun berusaha fokus kembali pada percakapan dengan wajah memanas akibat tatapan tajam Jongin.

" Ceritakan tentang namamu. Oh Sehun adalah nama yang sangat indah. " Stuart mencodongkan tubuh, jelas tidak menyadari ketidaknyamanan Sehun, sebelah lengannya bersandar di belakang kursi Sehun.

Jongin menegang saat memelototi punggung Stuart. Oke, makan malam dan keseluruhan hari ini memang berjalan dengan lancar dan dengan sedikit keberuntungan besok Palmcorp akan membubuhkan tanda tangan tapi bukan berarti karyawan Jongin boleh diperlakukan seenaknya. Sehun bukan bagian dari perjanjian. Jongin memang ingin Sehun terlihat rapi. _Tapi haruskah Sehun melakukannya sebaik ini ?_ Pikir Jongin.

Jongin mengaduk kopinya lebih lama dari seharusnya, kemudian meletakkan sendoknya dengan dentingan nyaring. Di sebelah Jongin, Sehun tersenyum merespon pertanyaan Stuart.

" Maaf, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ibuku menamakanku Sehun. " Sehun menyesap air mineralnya.

" Benarkah. Padahal aku ingin sekali tahu apa arti namamu. " Stuart membelai bahu Sehun.

Sambil menahan keinginan untuk mematahkan leher Stuart, Jongin memusatkan pandangan tajamnya untuk melihat respon Sehun atas belaian Stuart.

Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil memajukan sedikit tubuhnya. " Maaf aku mengecewakan kalian, karena tidak mengetahui alasan ibu menamakanku Sehun. "

" Tidak perlu meminta maaf, sungguh tidak perlu. " Tangan Stuart yang semula membelai kini merangkul bahu Sehun dan meremasnya lembut.

" Terima kasih, Stuart. " Sehun tersenyum kepada Stuart.

" Panggil aku Stu, semua temanku memanggilku begitu. " Ujar Stuart, suaranya merendah.

" Baiklah, Stu. " Ucap Sehun.

Jongin bangkit dari kursinya. " Sudah waktunya pamit. Terima kasih. Sebaiknya kami kembali ke hotel. "

" Oh, baiklah. Oke. " Sehun mendongak, terkejut dengan gerakan mendadak Jongin.

Sehun hendak berdiri tapi Stuart menarik lengannya, menahan Sehun tetap di kursi. Masih menatap Sehun, namun kata katanya ditujukan kepada Jongin. " Mungkin Sehun ingin melihat lebih banyak hiburan di sini. " Kata Stuart

" Apakah kau mau tinggal, Sehun? Apa kau suka berdansa? " Tanya Stuart. # woww bule aza naksir ama Sehun hehehe #

" Hmm, ya, aku suka " Sehun menjawab dengan ragu.

Stuart berpaling pada Jongin dengan penuh kemenangan. " Jadi sudah diputuskan. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa ikut bergabung, Jongin, tapi kita akan bertemu besok pagi di kantor. Dan jangan khawatir, kami akan menjaga Sehun untukmu. " Stuart tersenyum pada Jongin.

Jongin berjuang menahan keinginan memermak wajah sombong itu tapi ia tidak akan merusak semua kerja keras yang telah mereka bangun hari ini. Meski ia juga tidak akan berdiam diri saja.

Jongin memaksakan tawa, seolah menikmati senda gurau tersebut lalu mengatur suara agar terdengar sopan meski sebenarnya jantungnya berdebar keras seperti tabuhan drum.

" Lain waktu, mungkin. Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi Tuan Oh dan aku harus memeriksa detail penting malam ini. Aku yakin kau pasti memahami masalah ini. " Jongin berusaha bersuara sesopan mungkin.

Setelah berkata begitu, Jongin memegang lengan Sehun dengan mantap kemudian menarik Sehun dari kursinya. Stuart tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengangkat tangannya.

" Selamat malam, Tuan tuan. Aku menantikan kelanjutan pembicaraan kita besok pagi. " Tanpa berkata kata apalagi Jongin menggiring Sehun keluar restoran menuju taksi yang sudah menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa maksud semua itu tadi? " Sehun muak dengan sikap bisu Jongin dan keangkuhan Jongin.

Ketika keheningan Jongin berlanjut, kemarahan Sehun kian memuncak. " Apa maksud semua itu tadi? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Jangan berkata seperti itu padaku. Kau bertingkah seperti manusia gua di restoran tadi. " Kata Sehun sambil memasukkan kartu hotel.

Di ujung koridor pintu lift terbuka, memperlihatkan sekelompok turis berkamera ke dalam lorong.

Kunci pintu terbuka. Jongin meraih kenop dan memutarnya. " Masuk, " Perintah Jongin setengah mendorong Sehun melewati ambang pintu kemudian mengunci pintu di belakang mereka.

" Sebentar. Apa yang kau lakukan? " Kata Sehun sambil berbalik menghadap Jongin, tangannya berkacak pinggang.

" Hanya menjaga bisnis pribadi kita. Privasi. Tidak perlu mempertontonkannya di hadapan sekelompok turis. " Jawab Jongin.

" Well, jangan buat dirimu nyaman karena apa yang akan kukatakan cuma butuh waktu semenit. Kau tidak berhak bersikap seperti tadi. " Sehun menatap Jongin dengan marah.

" Aku atasanmu. Aku sangat berhak. " Balas Jongin.

" Benarkah? Lalu dimana pekerjaan penting yang harus kita selesaikan itu? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa apa tentang itu sebelumnya. Kau hanya mengarangnya. " Ucap Sehun.

" Kita punya pertemuan penting besok dan kau tahu itu. "

" Ya, dengan orang yang kau asingkan habis habisan malam ini. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu? " Teriak Sehun.

" Aku berpikir bahwa aku membawamu ke sini untuk bekerja denganku bukan menggoda pelanggan. " Balas Jongin.

" Aku tidak menggoda siapapun ! " Mulut Sehun terbuka tidak percaya.

" Ayolah. Kau membuat _Bayi Stu_ tergila gila padamu seperti gorilla. " Ucap Jongin dengan sarkastik.

" Dia hanya bersimpati, itu saja. " Kata Sehun.

" Simpati? Apa itu istilah yang kau pakai saat seseorang ingin menidurimu. " Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya menatap Sehun.

" Berani beraninya kau? " Bunyi telapak tangan Sehun di pipi Jongin begitu keras dan sangat memuaskan.

Meski begitu, kemenangan Sehun berlangsung singkat saat Jongin dengan cepat menyambar tangan Sehun yang masih terbuka. Tangan Jongin yang lain mengusap pipi yang menampakkan bekas merah.

" Kau pantas mendapatkannya. " Sehun menyemburkan kata kata itu dengan napas memburu, menolak menyerah pada insting awalnya untuk meminta maaf.

Jongin menatap Sehun, matanya gelap membara, napas Jongin anehnya terdengar stabil dalam situasi itu. " Dan ini, " Ujar Jongin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun sehingga tubuhnya merapat ke tubuh Jongin, " Yang pantas kau dapatkan. "

Masih dalam keadaan berdiri goyah, Sehun merasakan tangan Jongin mendekapnya erat, sementara kepala Jongin menunduk. Panik, marah dan berdebar bercampur aduk dalam diri Sehun saat bibir Jongin mencium bibirnya.

Sehun panik Jongin akan mengenalinya sebagai pria yang diajak bercinta Sabtu malam kemarin. Sedikit marah karena Jongin memperlakukannya seperti ini tapi juga sedikit bahagia Jongin menciumnya.

Sejak kejadian di antara mereka di pesta dansa tersebut, Sehun selalu bermimpi berada dalam pelukan Jongin lagi. Mimpi mimpi itu berakhir dengan kekecewaan saat ia bangun tidur dan merasa frustasi keesokan harinya. Frustasi karena sekarang tiap pagi dia harus bermain solo karena efek dari mimpinya bersama Jongin. Tapi kini Jongin berada disini, benar benar disini, memeluk Sehun, mencium Sehun dan ini bukan mimpi.

Rasanya seakan pakaian yang dipakai Sehun sudah tidak membalut tubuhnya lagi. Sehun dapat merasakan Jongin, seluruh tubuh pria itu, membara menembus bahan kemejanya yang tipis.

Jongin melepas pergelangan tangan Sehun sementara tangannya memegang belakang kepala Sehun, menarik Sehun hingga mendekat, memeluknya erat dan seketika kemarahan Jongin berubah. Kini, hasrat yang dapat Sehun rasakan dari Jongin, sesuatu yang panas, mendesak, menggoda dan memaksa Sehun agar menyerah pada tuntutan itu.

Sehun mengenali kenikmatan yang akan ia temui. Apa _salah jika aku ingin melakukannya?_. Pikir Sehun. _Tapi mana mungkin aku berbuat begitu?_. Pikir Sehun lagi.

Situasi di antara mereka berdua belum apa apa sudah rumit begini. Belum apa apa sudah ada rahasia. Belum apa apa sudah terlalu banyak yang perlu dijelaskan. Ini tidak akan membantu.

Lagipula, Jongin tidak menginginkan Sehun. Jongin sudah blak blakan menyampaikan hal itu saat membuat batasan untuk perjalanan ini. Apa yang sekarang terjadi lebih disebabkan sifat alamiah Jongin untuk berkompetisi dan menunjukkan siapa bosnya, ketimbang karena dia tertarik pada Oh Sehun. Karena Jongin telah menyampaikannya dengan gamblang bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Pikiran itu menjadi pukulan telak buat Sehun. Andai tebersit dalam benaknya bahwa Jongin merasakan sesuatu padanya ketimbang sekadar nafsu hewani, andai terpikir bahwa Jongin benar benar tertarik padanya bukan hanya karena dia satu satunya pria yang tersedia, Sehun pasti dengan senang hati menyerahkan diri pada kenikmatan yang ditawarkan Jongin.

Tapi ini bukan pesta dansa mewah tempat Jongin tidak mengetahui identitas Sehun. Ini bukan pesta topeng. Apapun motif Jongin, pria itu tidak bersungguh sungguh menginginkannya sekarang, pikir Sehun.

Tangan Jongin membelai bahu Sehun. Sehun terkesiap saat tangan Jongin menelusuri lekuk bahunya, merayap ke depan, menurun dan mencubit putingnya, ibu jari Jongin membuka kancing kemeja Sehun.

Tangan Sehun menyentuh dada Jongin. Sehun mendorong, tetapi tangan Jongin menangkap dan menariknya kembali. Sehun mendorong lagi, lebih keras, memalingkan wajah agar Jongin tidak bisa menciumnya lagi.

" Tidak. Hentikan. " Ucap Sehun dengan napas tersengal.

Mulut Jongin mencium leher Sehun, membujuk, mendesak dan panik mulai merambati Sehun.

" Tidak ! Hanya karena kau membelikan pakaian ini, bukan berarti kau memiliki apa yang ada dibaliknya. " Seru Sehun.

" Pakaian pakaian itu milikmu. Simpan saja. " Guman Jongin mengabaikan protes Sehun, napas Jongin terasa panas dan menggoda di kulit Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan mata, berdoa agar diberi kekuatan.

" Kau sudah berjanji ! " Ucap Sehun.

" Apa yang kujanjikan? " Kepala Jongin mendongak tapi ia tidak melepas Sehun.

" Tidak akan menggerayangiku. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan merayuku dalam perjalanan ini. Kau jelas jelas mengatakan tidak akan ada peluang sekecil apapun itu – ingat? Jadi lepaskan aku – sekarang. " Sehun mencoba menahan tangisnya.

_Aku memang telah berjanji, aku ingat. Sial, mengapa aku membuat janji seperti itu?_ Pikir Jongin.

Jongin mengendurkan rangkulannya di tubuh Sehun dan Sehun menarik diri, mengancing kembali kemejanya. Wajah Sehun merona, bibirnya membengkak akibat ciuman Jongin, membuat Jongin ingin sekali merangkul kembali Sehun dan menyelesaikan apa yang telah dimulai.

Tapi Jongin telah berjanji kepada orang lain – seseorang yang mengenakan setelan cokelat kedodoran dan kacamata yang cocok untuk tukang las besi. Ia tidak memberikan jaminan pada pria yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Jika tahu Tikus cokelatnya berubah seperti ini, ia pasti sinting jika berjanji seperti itu.

" Kurasa kau harus pergi. Sekarang. " Sehun bergeming melipat kedua tangannya di dada bak perisai.

Jongin menarik napas panjang. Ia akan pergi. Bagaimanapun ia sudah berjanji. Tapi ia jelas tidak akan melakukan kesalahan itu lagi. Ia tidak akan asal berjanji lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mencengkeram benda putih itu, tangannya gemetar, mata membelalak tidak percaya, pikiran kalut. Ia melirik kembali kertas intruksi, membaca kalimat terakhir dua kali sampai hapal kemudian memandangi lagi benda itu.

_Aku hamil_.

Kegembiraan menyelimuti Sehun. Ia hamil ! Memiliki bayi kini bukan sekedar mimpi melainkan harapan. Sekarang itu menjadi kenyataan. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari empat puluh minggu, semua akan berjalan lancar, ia akan menggendong bayinya dan ibunya akan menggendong cucunya.

_Bayiku_.

Kegembiraan tiba tiba digantikan emosi lain.

_Ketakutan_.

Ini bukan hanya bayi Sehun. Ini juga bayi Jongin.

Rasa bersalah mencengkeram hati Sehun, meremasnya kuat. Tubuh Sehun kemudian mengayun ke wastafel kamar mandi dan membuat tempat sabun terjatuh.

Ini bukan kehamilan bayi tabung. Ayah anak ini bukan sosok tidak dikenal, bukan pendonor tanpa nama yang sudah tidak memiliki beban tanggung jawab lagi terhadap kehamilan.

Ayah anak ini Kim Jongin, Sehun harus memberitahunya.

Oh, Jongin pasti tidak akan senang. Pria lajang yang mengaku sangat fokus pada karir dan kehidupan perkotaan itu nyaris takkan mungkin bergembira mendengar prospek menjadi ayah. Tapi kalau Jongin marah dengan hal itu, Jongin tidak dapat menyalahkan Sehun. Tidak seorangpun di antara mereka berdua ingat untuk memakai alat pengaman malam itu. Memang Sehun yang mengandung tapi Jongin juga bersalah dalam hal ini.

Sehun jelas harus memberitahu Jongin. Tidak benar dan adil bagi jongin jika dia tidak diberitahu perihal anaknya. Dan juga sama salahnya jika anak itu tidak diberitahu tentang identitas ayahnya.

Sehun menatap hampa ke cermin. Dan mungkin begitu Jongin tahu, mungkin saja ada sedikit kemungkinan dia akan peduli...

Sehun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan semua mimpi dan harapan muluknya. Ia sekarang hamil – bukankah itu cukup?.

Jongin harus menerimanya, seperti halnya Sehun. Namun pertama tama, Sehun harus memberitahunya dulu.

Sehun bangkit dan menjauh dari wastafel. Ada baiknya kantor tutup saat natal. Sehun jadi punya waktu dua minggu bersama ibunya. Ia akan memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik, menemui dokter, mengonfirmasi hasil tes kehamilannya dan mempertimbangkan waktu terbaik untuk memberitahu ibunya.

" Sehun? Apa kau baik baik saja? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara barang jatuh. " Suara Ny. Oh teredam dari balik pintu.

Sehun memandang sekeliling dan melihat wadah sabun yang kini tergeletak hancur berkeping keping di lantai. Ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

" Aku tidak apa apa, Bu. Hanya sedikit ceroboh. " Seru Sehun.

Ibunya pasti senang jika mendengar kabar ini. Sehun membungkuk untuk memungut pecahan terbesar dan berusaha mengatasi sergapan penyesalan mendalam. Ibunya tidak akan menghakiminya – dia bukan tipe yang seperti itu – tapi ibu pasti akan curiga dan mungkin sedikit sedih karena tidak ada pacar atau suami dalam kasus ini. Bagaimanapun, ibunya ingin melihat Sehun hidup mapan.

Tapi, Sehun memang mempertimbangkan situasi serupa ketika mendaftar untuk jasa bayi tabung, bahwa segala kekecewaan tidak akan bertahan lama karena digantikan kebahagian dari kehadiran seorang bayi, terlebih karena bayi itu sangat berarti.

Sementara tentang memberitahu Jongin, Sehun harus segera mungkin melakukannya. Situasinya berbeda ketika ia memutuskan merahasiakan identitas dirinya, sebab tidak mungkin bagi Jongin untuk mencari tahu. Tapi sekarang mustahil melakukan hal tersebut.

Begitu dokter mengonfirmasi kehamilannya, Sehun akan memanfaatkan kesempatan pertama untuk memberitahu Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END ?

Halllooooo...

Gak nyangka banyak yang nungguin FF ini. Moga Chapter ini gak ngecewain kalian. Maaf kalo alurnya terkesan lambat atau bertele tele. Kayaknya chap ini banyak typo dan alurnya terlalu cepat.. soalnya aku gak ada ngecek...

Oke aku gak bakalan banyak cincong. Mohon reviewnya lagi yaaaaa.


	6. Chapter 6

THE SECRET

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

.

.

.

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

** Oh Sehun**

** Xiumin**

** Kris**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya**

Ayah anak ini Kim Jongin, Sehun harus memberitahunya.

Oh, Jongin pasti tidak akan senang. Pria lajang yang mengaku sangat fokus pada karir dan kehidupan perkotaan itu nyaris takkan mungkin bergembira mendengar prospek menjadi ayah. Tapi kalau Jongin marah dengan hal itu, Jongin tidak dapat menyalahkan Sehun. Tidak seorangpun di antara mereka berdua ingat untuk memakai alat pengaman malam itu. Memang Sehun yang mengandung tapi Jongin juga bersalah dalam hal ini.

Sehun jelas harus memberitahu Jongin. Tidak benar dan adil bagi jongin jika dia tidak diberitahu perihal anaknya. Dan juga sama salahnya jika anak itu tidak diberitahu tentang identitas ayahnya.

Sehun menatap hampa ke cermin. Dan mungkin begitu Jongin tahu, mungkin saja ada sedikit kemungkinan dia akan peduli...

Sehun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan semua mimpi dan harapan muluknya. Ia sekarang hamil – bukankah itu cukup?.

Jongin harus menerimanya, seperti halnya Sehun. Namun pertama tama, Sehun harus memberitahunya dulu.

Sehun bangkit dan menjauh dari wastafel. Ada baiknya kantor tutup saat natal. Sehun jadi punya waktu dua minggu bersama ibunya. Ia akan memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik, menemui dokter, mengonfirmasi hasil tes kehamilannya dan mempertimbangkan waktu terbaik untuk memberitahu ibunya.

" Sehun? Apa kau baik baik saja? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara barang jatuh. " Suara Ny. Oh teredam dari balik pintu.

Sehun memandang sekeliling dan melihat wadah sabun yang kini tergeletak hancur berkeping keping di lantai. Ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

" Aku tidak apa apa, Bu. Hanya sedikit ceroboh. " Seru Sehun.

Ibunya pasti senang jika mendengar kabar ini. Sehun membungkuk untuk memungut pecahan terbesar dan berusaha mengatasi sergapan penyesalan mendalam. Ibunya tidak akan menghakiminya – dia bukan tipe yang seperti itu – tapi ibu pasti akan curiga dan mungkin sedikit sedih karena tidak ada pacar atau suami dalam kasus ini. Bagaimanapun, ibunya ingin melihat Sehun hidup mapan.

Tapi, Sehun memang mempertimbangkan situasi serupa ketika mendaftar untuk jasa bayi tabung, bahwa segala kekecewaan tidak akan bertahan lama karena digantikan kebahagian dari kehadiran seorang bayi, terlebih karena bayi itu sangat berarti.

Sementara tentang memberitahu Jongin, Sehun harus segera mungkin melakukannya. Situasinya berbeda ketika ia memutuskan merahasiakan identitas dirinya, sebab tidak mungkin bagi Jongin untuk mencari tahu. Tapi sekarang mustahil melakukan hal tersebut.

Begitu dokter mengonfirmasi kehamilannya, Sehun akan memanfaatkan kesempatan pertama untuk memberitahu Jongin.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

" Xiumin ! Xiumin ! "

Xiumin muncul di ambang pintu. " Kau memanggilku? " Tanya Xiumin dengan alis terangkat.

Jongin mengertakkan gigi. Memiliki asisten pribadi yang tahu banyak tentang dirimu jelas terkadang tidak menguntungkan.

" Darimana saja kau? "

" Melengkapi surat yang kau minta untuk ku faks kan saat terakhir kali kau berteriak padaku, dan itu belum lima menit yang lalu. Di tambah lagi menyortir surat surat selama dua minggu ini yang kau minta kurang lebih lima menit sebelumnya. Dan juga mengangkat telepon di sela selanya. " selama beberapa saat Jongin tidak mampu berkata kata mendengar ucapan Xiumin.

" Well, Baiklah kau mengerjakan semua perintahku. " Tukas Jongin dengan kesal.

" Bagaimana liburanmu di Swiss? Bagaimana acara ski nya tahun ini? Biasanya kau kembali dengan kondisi lebih santai setelah berlibur. " Xiumin menatap jongin dengan mata menyipit.

" Bagus, " bentak Jongin, mengetuk ngetukkan jemari ke meja sambil berusaha melupakan kegagalannya saat liburan dan teringat alasannya memanggil Xiumin. " Swiss menyenangkan. " Lanjut Jongin.

" Menyenangkan? " Balas Xiumin dengan nada tidak meyakinkan.

" Kalau begitu kau mungkin ingin memeriksa jadwalmu hari ini. " Ucap Xiumin.

Kepala Jongin langsung mendongak. " Hanya kalau kau sudah selesai mendiskusikan agenda sosialku. Agenda itulah alasanku memanggilmu ke sini. " Tukas Jongin.

" Kau tidak bertanya. " Xiumin membuka map dalam genggamannya. " Pertama pukul sembilan, kau punya rapat satu jam dengan Sehun membahas peluncuran kampanye baru, setelah itu... "

Jongin tersentak dan bangun dari kursinya setelah mendengar nama Sehun, berpaling ke jendela sementara suara Xiumin yang mengucapkan satu persatu janji temu hari ini tenggelam di latar belakang.

_Sehun. Kenapa pria itu membuatku gelisah?_ Pikir Jongin. Jongin melirik arlojinya saat kata kata Xiumin terus berlanjut. Delapan tiga puluh. Sehun akan tiba di sini setengah jam lagi. Tidak lama lagi. _Tapi, mengapa tiga puluh menit tiba tiba terasa sangat lama?_ Pikir Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masih sulit percaya ia tengah mengandung sekarang. Bahkan setelah mendapat konfirmasi dari Dokter dan dirujuk ke spesialis kandungan, Sehun masih tidak percaya.

Sehun merasa perutnya bergolak. Perutnya bergolak tidak ada hubungannya dengan guncangan kereta yang meluncur menuju pusat kota Seoul. Tapi perutnya bergolak karena ia harus memberitahu Jongin perihal kehamilannya. Sehun tahu ia harus cepat memberitahu Jongin. Tapi ia tidak yakin sanggup melakukannya hari ini. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa terlalu lama menunda. Semakin ia tunda, semakin sulit jadinya nanti.

Kereta berhenti di tengah stasiun. Kepala kepala penumpang mendongak, mencari penjelasan kenapa kereta berhenti. Pengeras suara berkerisik menyala, mengumumkan kabar buruk. Ada sedikit masalah di depan dan penundaan kira kira satu jam lamanya. Banyak penumpang yang kecewa, tapi Sehun malah mendesah lega.

_Setidaknya satu jam lagi aku bisa menundanya._ Pikir Sehun. Sehun melirik arloji, sadar ia tidak akan tiba tepat waktu di kantor untuk pertemuan dengan Jongin. Sehun mengaduk ngaduk isi tas untuk mencari ponselnya. Setidaknya, ia dapat memberitahu Jongin tentang keterlambatannya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Berdiri dengan tangan di saku, menatap pemandangan kota, Jongin mendengar bunyi ' Ting ' lift dan pintu yang bergeser terbuka dan seketika Jongin tahu kalau Sehun akhirnya tiba. Jongin yakin itu langkah tergesa gesa Sehun.

Saat liburan kemarin, Jongin malah menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir, bukannya bersenang senang dengan para perempuan cantik yang mengelilinginya di resort ski. Bukannya para perempuan yang mengacaukan pikirannya tapi seorang pria yang bisa mengacaukan pikirannya.

Bukan. Bukan seorang tapi dua pria yang mengacaukan dan mengusik pikirannya. Pertama pria yang membiarkan Jongin bercinta dengannya tapi kemudian lenyap tanpa jejak dan pria ini sangat sulit ditemukan identitasnya.

Pria yang satu lagi merupakan perpaduan aneh keluguan dengan inti tersembunyi, bagian tengah yang Jongin dapati sangat menarik seiring terkuaknya tiap lapisan. Dan ketika Jongin menginginkan pria itu, pria itu malah menolak Jongin mentah mentah.

Belum pernah ada yang melakukan hal itu terhadap Jongin.

Dua pria, dua pengalaman yang sangat tidak memuaskan. Tidak heran Jongin sulit tidur.

Dan kini, salah seorang dari dua pria itu datang terlambat ke kantor.

Jongin mendengar salam singkat Sehun kepada Xiumin dan pria lebih tua itu membalasnya, diikuti suara pelan, " Dia menunggumu. Lebih baik kau segera bergegas. " Bagi Jongin kata kata itu terdengar seperti peringatan.

Jongin menunggu hingga dapat mendengar langkah kaki Sehun mendekati pintu, napas pria itu cepat namun lembut, seakan dia berusaha tidak menunjukkan kecemasannya.

" Kau terlambat ! " Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun.

" Maafkan aku, tapi _ "

" Pertemuan kita jam sembilan. Sekarang hampir jam sepuluh. " Potong Jongin

" Aku sudah meneleponmu... Xiumin _ "

" Kau tidak bekerja untuk Xiumin. Kau bekerja untukku. " Potong Jongin lagi.

" Itu tidak adil _ "

Protes Sehun terpotong lagi oleh kibasan kasar tangan Jongin yang melayang di udara dan berakhir dengan entakan keras telapak tangannya di meja.

" Tidak ada ruang bagi pemalas di perusahaan ini. " Ucap Jongin.

" Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa apa kalau keretanya terlambat. " Jelas Sehun.

" Tugasmu tiba di kantor tepat waktu. Titik. Kalau kereta tidak bisa membawamu ke sini tepat waktu, cari transportasi lain yang lebih terpercaya. " Perintah Jongin.

" Aku akan bekerja selama makan siang. Aku akan menebusnya. " Ucap Sehun.

" Memang sebaiknya begitu. " Jongin menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

" Baiklah. Setidaknya kita sepakat tentang satu hal. " Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya.

Jongin berhenti, ragu ragu begitu Sehun berhenti membela diri. Keheningan tersebut memberi Jongin kesempatan untuk benar benar memperhatikan Sehun. Celana linen Sehun yang lembut melekat pas di kakinya tanpa terlihat ketat, warna pastel celana itu tampak sejuk dan cocok untuk musim panas. Mata cokelat Sehun berkilau, namun bukannya merona cerah, wajah Sehun tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

" Apa kau baik baik saja? " Tanya Jongin khawatir.

Sesuatu berkilau terang dan kuat di mata Sehun, sebelum sirna dengan cepat. " Seratus persen baik baik saja. " jawab Sehun.

" Hanya saja, kau terlihat agak... tidak karuan? " Tanya Jongin lagi.

" Eh, aku berlari ke sini dari stasiun dan... " Sehun menjilat bibir. Tdainya ia berniat menunggu sampai diskusi tentang peluncuran kampanye baru itu selesai tapi mungkin ini kesempatan yang sangat baik untuk menyingkirkan ekspresi angkuh di wajah Jongin.

Jongin menatap Sehun. " Dan? " Lanjut Jongin.

" Dan aku hamil. " Keheningan terasa sesak. Namun hanya sejenak. Detik berikutnya, keheningan itu terpecahkan.

" Kau apa? " Tanya Jongin dengan bingung. Dia takut salah dengar.

" Aku hamil. " Sebenarnya setelah diucapkan Sehun merasa lebih baik. Rasanya melegakan setelah hal itu terucap. Seulas senyuman menghiasi bibir Sehun sewaktu tangannya mendarat di perut. " Aku mengandung. " Ucap Sehun lagi.

Mata Jongin mengikuti gerakan tangan Sehun tetapi tidak di sertai senyuman. " Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? " Jongin bertanya.

" Melalui cara biasa atau tidak terlalu biasa kurasa. " Sehun mengangkat bahu, tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum.

" Aku tidak memilihmu untuk berlaku ceroboh. Aku jelas berharap kau lebih bertanggung jawab saat tengah bekerja. " Jongin menggeram, jelas tidak terkesan. Amarah melingkupinya.

" Aku ceroboh? Oh, luar biasa sekali mendengar itu dari _ "

" Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita seharusnya membicarakan kampanye. Itupun kalau kau masih sanggup mengerjakannya. " Kata kata ketus Jongin menyela ucapan Sehun.

" Tentu saja aku mampu. Tapi, Jongin ada yang harus kusampaikan _ "

Jongin bangun tiba tiba dari kursinya. " Apa? Kau tidak berpikir meninggalkan perusahaan ini, bukan? Itu betul betul tidak sopan setelah aku mempromosikanmu. Aku mengandalkanmu menjalankan kampanye ini. " Lagi lagi Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun.

" Bukan, bukan itu. Aku tidak akan keluar dari perusahaan kecuali kau merasa aku harus keluar. " Ucap Sehun.

" Mengapa aku menginginkanmu keluar? " Tanya Jongin dengan bingung.

" Yah, karena... " Sehun terdiam, menyadari suara suara di koridor yang sangat ribut. Seseorang sedang berdebat dengan Xiumin. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka lebar.

Mulut Sehun menganga saat mantan tunangannya, sambil menggenggam sebuket besar mawar dan sebotol sampanye, menerobos masuk.

" Maaf, Tuan Wu. Anda tidak boleh masuk ke sini. " Beritahu Xiumin.

" Tenang, " Kata Kris sambil menyunggingkan senyum menggodanya. " Aku yakin, siapapun dia bersedia mempersilakan kami pergi. Ada hal penting yang harus Sehun dan aku bicarakan. " kata Kris, mengangguk tidak acuh pada Jongin.

" Tuan Wu, mohon keluar dari sini. Ini bukan kantor Tuan Oh. " Pinta Xiumin lagi.

" Jangan khawatir, Xiumin. " Jongin mundur selangkah, lalu mendudukkan diri di kursinya, merasakan kesempatan mempelajari kehidupan rahasia Sehun. Pertama hamil, sekarang pria ini, yang dapat Jongin asumsikan sebagai ayah sang bayi dalam kandungan Sehun.

_Apakah pria ini alasan Sehun menolak pendekatanku sewaktu di Amerika?_ Jongin merasa marah memikirkan itu.

Kris mengabaikan sepenuhnya kehadiran semua orang kecuali Sehun, lalu duduk di kursi di hadapan Sehun. Sehun berusaha berdiri tapi Kris mendesaknya duduk kembali seraya meletakkan buket bunga ke pangkuan Sehun.

" Untukmu sayang dan hei, kau kelihatan semakin cantik saja. " Kris mencodongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Sehun yang masih terbuka lalu membuka tutup botol sampanye.

Sehun menatap hampa buket tersebut. " Kris – apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " Tanya Sehun.

" Tadinya aku mau mengejutkanmu saat kau pulang kerja tapi kupikir akan lebih mengasyikkan membawamu pergi dari sini ke restoran romantis. Kau banyak berubah. Terakhir aku berkunjung kesini, kantormu di lantai bawah. Luhan – seseorang memberitahuku tempat untuk menemuimu. " Jelas Kris.

Jongin membuat catatan dalam benaknya untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Luhan mengenai keamanan kantor sambil membayangkan melindas wajah Kris ke karpet karena mencuri ciuman dari Sehun.

_Tapi kenapa Sehun terkejut sekali ketika ayah sang bayi datang – kecuali mereka sudah berpisah sebelum mengetahui kehamilan Sehun? Tikus cokelatku ternyata memiliki lebih banyak lapisan di banding Kim Tower milikku ini._ Pikir Jongin.

" Kris, kenapa kau ada disini? Ini tidak masuk akal. " Sehun masih kebingungan.

Kris mengabaikan protes Sehun. Kris menuangkan anggur ke dua gelas yang dia keluarkan dari saku baju. Kris menyerahkan satu gelas kepada Sehun kemudian menenggak anggur dari gelas yang lain.

" Jadi, ayo kita selesaikan semua ini di tempat yang lebih pribadi. Jauh dari orang orang ini. " Ujar Kris.

Jongin tidak bisa membisu lebih lama lagi – siapapun laki laki ini, Jongin tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehun pergi saat sedang bekerja.

" Dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun. " Ucap Jongin dengan tegas.

Kris berbalik, jelas kesal mengetahui orang yang telah di usirnya belum juga pergi. " Maaf ini pembicaraan pribadi. Jadi jangan mengganggu. "

Xiumin mendecakkan lidahnya di ambang pintu dan menaruh kepalan tangannya di pinggul. " Bukankah kau yang mengganggu pembicaraan pribadi di sini. "

" Aku menghargai loyalitasmu pada Sehun. Itu sangat menyentuh... Tapi dia aman bersamaku. Bukan begitu, Sehun? " Kris menyunggingkan senyum palsu yang menampakkan deretan giginya.

Sehun memandang Kris lama lama selagi meletakkan gelasnya yang tidak tersentuh di meja.

" Sehun? " Kris mendesak Sehun.

Sehun memandang berkeliling ke tempat Jongin duduk tenang, siap menerkam. Dengan wajah gelapnya, Jongin seolah siap mengoyak ngoyak Kris. Berdiri di belakang Sehun di ambang pintu, Xiumin siap menjalankan perintah.

Kehadiran Jongin dan Xiumin di sini terasa sangat mendukung secara moral dan menenangkan Sehun.

Sehun mendesah panjang sebelum berpaling ke Jongin dan Xiumin. " Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi bisa kalian beri aku waktu sebentar untuk mengatasi masalah ini? Aku menghargai dukungan kalian tapi kami butuh sedikit privasi. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, kami akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini di kantorku. Aku berjanji tidak akan memakan waktu lama. " Jelas Sehun.

Xiumin dan Jongin saling pandang, seakan tidak seorangpun ingin beranjak duluan.

" Kau yakin? " Tanya Jongin.

" Aku yakin. " Jawab Sehun.

" Kalau begitu kau di sini saja. Aku akan berada di luar kalau kau butuh apa apa. " Ucap Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum. " Terima kasih. " Gumam Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin saling menatap dan terpaku. _Semua akan baik baik saja._ Tatapan Jongin seolah mengatakan itu. Kehangatan terasa dalam diri Sehun, menyentuhnya di temapt yang hanya bisa di jangkau Jongin.

" Baiklah ! Kalian penonton yang baik tapi pertunjukkan sudah selesai. Ijinkan aku menunjukkan pintu keluar. " Seru Kris sambil bertepuk tangan, menyentakkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

Jongin berdiri, terang terangan menunjukkan kekesalan. Dari tempat duduknya, Sehun tahu Jongin ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu – Sehun tidak tahu apa, tapi Jongin terlihat sangat marah.

Kekontrasan di antara kedua laki laki itu menghantam Sehun. Di sanalah Kris, elegan seperti biasanya dengan setelan wol mahal dan wajah tampannya yang mempesona tapi lembek di dalam . ( Mianhae Abang Naga aku bilang kamu lembek, ini untuk kepentingan cerita yaaa Abang Naga ).

Dan di sanalah Jongin, sekeras batu, memandang tajam ke arah Kris dengan kekuatan maskulin yang terpancar di kedua matanya.

Napas Sehun tersentak saat sensasi menjalari tulang belakangnya. _Jongin membelaku !_ Pikir Sehun. Sesuatu yang hangat dan menakjubkan menyelimuti Sehun.

" Aku akan berada di luar, " Jongin mengangkat dagu sedikit dan mengulangi perkataannya sebelum berbalik dan keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

Kris menutup pintu. " Well, dia jelas tegang tentang sesuatu. Kenapa kita tidak keluar saja dari tempat sinting ini? Sehun, ambil jaket dan tasmu kita keluar dan cari restoran. " Perintah Kris.

Sehun bersandar di kursinya. Belum apa apa Kris sudah membentakkan perintah padanya, padahal dia baru muncul kembali dalam kehidupan Sehun tidak sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu.

" Kita tidak perlu ke restoran. Kita bisa mengobrol di sini. Apa yang akan kausampaikan tidak akan lebih mudah di terima jika di dampingi makanan enak dan anggur. " Tegas Sehun.

" Oh, ayolah Sehun. Tidak bisakah kau melupakan masa lalu? Aku pernah berbuat salah, semua orang pernah melakukannya. Tapi aku akan menebusnya. " Kris mengitari meja dan meraih tangan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng perlahan. " Kris, sejujurnya aku tidak berpikir... "

" Dengar, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu kalau Lay tidak bilang dia hamil. Dan dia berbohong. Itu bukan anakku ! Dia menjebakku agar mau tinggal bersamanya. Semua itu salahnya. " Jelas Kris.

" Kau berselingkuh dengan dia setahun sebelum kejadian tersebut. " Ucap Sehun.

" Tapi inilah yang kau mau. Ketika kau menelponku dan berkata rela berbuat apa saja demi mendapatkanku kembali, kau tidak mencemaskan hal sesepele itu. " Kris menggeleng geleng, tampak terluka.

Sehun mengangguk. Memang benar. Beberapa hari setelah Kris meninggalkannya, ia menelpon Kris. Sehun ingin Kris kembali padanya. Ia bahkan bersedia tutup mata dari kelakuan melenceng Kris jika itu dapat melenyapkan kesedihannya akibat penolakan Kris.

Dan Sehun mengingat dengan jelas ucapan Kris saat ia meminta pria itu untuk kembali " _Bukalah lembaran baru, Hun_. "

Sehun tersenyum sendiri mengingat perkataan itu. Sekarang ia benar benar sedang membuka lembaran baru. " Itu sudah lama sekali. Kurasa aku tidak sanggup melupakannya begitu saja. " Ucap Sehun.

" Semua itu masa lalu. Tidak bisakah kita melangkah maju? " Pinta Kris.

" Aku memang sudah melangkah maju, sudah melanjutkan hidup. Aku tidak mau kembali. " Sehun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Kris mendongak. " Apa kau berkencan dengan seseorang? "

" Yah, tidak juga _ " Kelegaan menghiasi wajah Kris.

" Jadi kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan lagi? " Tanya Kris.

" Kalaupun aku melakukannya, apa yang akan menghentikanmu tidak berselingkuh lagi? " Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya menatap Kris.

" Tidak, tidak lagi. Aku sudah kapok. Aku hanya akan bertahan dalam hubungan bersamamu. " Ucap Kris.

" Wah, terima kasih. Itu membuatku terdengar istimewa. " Sehun menampilkan senyum palsunya.

" Kau memang istimewa, Sehun. Aku tidak perlu memberitahumu lagi. Kau manis, pintar dan mencintaiku. Apalagi yang kuinginkan? " Kris memuji Sehun.

" Dengar ini tidak akan berhasil – tidak sekarang. " Bantah Sehun.

" Karena kau tidak mau memaafkanku? " Tanya Kris.

Sejenak, Sehun benar benar tergoda ingin memberitahu bahwa ia hamil. Tapi di pikir pikir buat apa dia memberitahukannya.

" Tidak. Karena kau salah. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku tidak yakin aku pernah mencintaimu. Memang butuh sedikit waktu tapi aku berhasil menata hidupku lagi. Aku ingin tetap seperti itu. Sekarang tidak ada lagi tempat untukmu dalam kehidupanku. " Jelas Sehun.

Wajah Kris tampak datar beberapa saat. " Kau bercanda, kan? "

" Aku tidak bercanda. " Tegas Sehun.

Sambil menunduk, Kris mondar mandir mengitari ruangan. " Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku melepas apartemenku ketika pindah dan tinggal bersama Lay. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi. " Ucap Kris.

Sehun nyaris tertawa sampai ia menyadari Kris serius dengan ucapannya. " Maaf, tapi kurasa itu bukan masalahku. " Ucap Sehun.

" Kalau begitu, pikirkan lagi sayang. Aku pindah ke tempatmu malam ini. " Kris tetap memaksakan kehendaknya.

Tiba tiba Sehun merasa mual. " Permisi _ " Sehun berlari ke pintu dan menariknya hingga terbuka, hampir menabrak tubuh Xiumin yang tengah membungkuk, berusaha terlihat sedang menyirami tanaman. Jongin berhenti mondar mandir di ruang tunggu dan memandang Sehun dengan khawatir.

Sehun bergegas berlari menuju kamar kecil di ujung ruangan.

" Apa yang terjadi? Sehun dimana kau? " Kris memanggil.

" Aku akan memeriksa keadaannya, " Xiumin berinisiatif sambil mengikuti Sehun.

" Enak saja . Aku yang pergi ! " Tegas Kris menuju kamar kecil.

Mendadak Kris ragu ragu, ia berbalik saat mendengar suara mual Sehun, wajah Kris berubah pucat. " Aaahh, kurasa dia tidak enak badan. "

" Sepertinya kau sangat memperhatikannya. " Xiumin memandang Kris dengan kesal.

" Dasar idiot. Sehun mungkin sudah cukup mual dengan kehadiran bayi itu tanpa kau buat kesal. " Jongin bergabung dengan mereka di luar pintu.

" Itu bukan... " Kris ingin membantah tapi terpotong saat Sehun berjalan terhuyung huyung, terlihat tidak karuan.

Jongin mengulurkan tangan, matanya bertanya tanya. " Bersandarlah padaku. " Pinta Jongin.

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin, membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar santai di tubuh Jongin selagi pria itu membimbingnya menuju kursi yang nyaman di ruang tunggu.

" Kau perlu secangkir teh hangat, " Usul Xiumin menuju ke dapur kecil untuk membuat teh.

Kris mengikuti mereka di lorong, matanya terus beralih antara Sehun dan Jongin sebelum akhirnya memandang daerah sekitar perut Sehun yang masih rata.

" Eh, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? " Tanya Kris.

Sehun memandang Kris, matanya terlihat lelah. " Kris tidak ada tempat untukmu lagi dalam hidupku. Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu karena sebenarnya ini bukan urusanmu, tapi aku hamil. " Jelas Sehun.

Kris memandang berkeliling, matanya terlihat panik. " Tapi_ kau tidak mungkin hamil. Kita tidak pernah _ aku selalu menggunakan _ Sudah berbulan bulan ! " Ucap Kris dengan panik.

" Oh, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak mengatakan ini anakmu. " Kata Sehun.

" Lalu dengan siapa kau bercinta? " Tanya Kris.

Jongin tidak dapat berdiam diri lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak tahu siapa ayah bayi Sehun tapi ia benar benar senang Kris tidak ada hubungan dengan hal ini.

" Kau pasti bercanda ! Tentu kau tidak berharap Sehun akan menjawab pertanyaanmu ! " Bentak Jongin.

" Aku ingin tahu. Begitu aku membalikkan punggung, dia langsung hamil. Siapa orangnya? " Tanya Kris lagi.

" Sehun kan sudah bilang, ini bukan urusanmu. Mungkin sudah saatnya kau berpikir untuk pergi lagi tapi kali ini untuk selamanya. " Ucap Jongin.

" Bagaimana kalau kau tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan ini? " Kris menatap Jongin dengan penuh kebencian. " Sebentar... "

Kris memandang wajah Sehun lalu wajah Jongin kemudian kembali lagi. Jongin balas menatap Kris.

" Jongin benar. Kau harus pergi. " Ucap Sehun.

Tatapan Kris kembali terfokus pada Sehun, bibirnya melengkung. " Ini bayi dia, bukan? Kau mungkin tidak sabar ingin aku segera pergi. Bahkan mungkin kalian sudah berhubungan sebelum aku pergi meninggalkanmu dulu demi Lay. Itulah yang kau lakukan di kantor ini. Kau mendapat cara promosi dengan cara seperti ini. Ayo sangkal itu ! " Bentak Kris.

Sehun memejamkan mata rapat rapat dan berharap ia dapat melakukan hal serupa dengan telinganya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

" Buat apa aku menyangkal? Ini memang bayiku. " Ujar Jongin . Suaranya terdengar begitu marah.

Jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak saat ia membuka matanya.

" Jongin... "

" Jadi pahamilah perkataanku, " Lanjut Jongin sambil mendesak Kris menuju lift tanpa menyentuhnya. " Menjauhlah dari Sehun. Aku tidak mau kau menghubungi dia lagi dan aku juga tidak mau melihat wajahmu di sekitar sini. Mengerti? " Ucap Jongin.

Pintu lift di belakang Kris bergeser terbuka. Jongin maju selangkah mendekati Kris dan dengan sebelah tangan mendorong Kris masuk ke lift. Sol sepatu Kris tersangkut celah lift dan dia terjungkal. Pintu lift kemudian berdengung menutup.

Jongin mengamati pintu itu beberapa saat, seakan memastikan Kris sudah benar benar pergi sebelum berbalik menghadap Sehun.

Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin, melihat mata Jongin melembut dan menghangat saat memandang wajah Sehun dan tatapan Jongin mengguncang jiwa Sehun. Jongin sungguh luar biasa.

_Apa Jongin tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan demi aku?_ Pikir Sehun.

Jika Kris masih tetap memaksa menginap malam ini, Sehun mungkin tidak akan sanggup menghadapinya. Ibu Sehun pasti tidak akan tahan menghadapi tekanan. Tapi tindakan Jongin memastikan Kris tidak akan datang seenaknya ke rumahnya dan membuat marah Ibu Sehun. Jongin telah menyelamatkannya dan Ibunya.

Perasaan itu menerjang Sehun sekarang. Apa yang kini ia rasakan terhadap Jongin lebih dari sekedar rasa terima kasih. _Sehun mencintai Jongin. Sehun mencintai ayah bayinya_.

Entah bagaimana Jongin tahu kebenaran tentang bayi ini. Mungkin hal itu akan membuka jalan bagi masa depan mereka bersama.

Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin. " Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang hal ini? " Tanya sehun.

" Tahu tentang apa? " Kerutan muncul di antara alis Jongin.

" Kau tahu. Tentang b_ " Seketika Sehun menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan Jongin. Demi menyingkirkan Kris, cara paling mudah bagi Jongin adalah dengan membiarkan dirinya menjadi tertuduh dan mengakui bayi itu miliknya. Dan itu memang berhasil, berhasil dengan begitu baiknya sampai Sehun yakin Jongin benar benar mempercayainya kalau bayi yang dikandung Sehun adalah anaknya.

" Ya Tuhan, " Kata Sehun.

Jongin mencengkeram tangan Sehun, menarik Sehun dari kursi hingga mereka berhadapan, mata Jongin gelap mengancam dan bertanya tanya.

" Sejak kapan aku tahu tentang _apa_ persisnya? " Tanya Jongin.

Jemari Jongin menusuk kulit Sehun. " Kau menyakitiku. "

Tangan Jongin tiba tiba melepas Sehun, membuat lutut Sehun terhuyung, Sehun berjuang menjaga keseimbangan. Jongin menangkap Sehun sebelum ia terjatuh ke lantai, kemudian Jongin menarik Sehun hingga bersandar di dadanya, aroma tubuh Jongin yang bersih dan maskulin merupakan hal terakhir dalam benak Sehun sebelum segalanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Otte? masih berminatkan buat baca lanjutannya?

Makasiiiihhhh buanyaaaaaakkkk buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, Mohon review lagi yaaa di chapter ini.

Review kalian buat aku semangat 45 kekeke


	7. Chapter 7

THE SECRET

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

.

.

.

.

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

** Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : M**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya**

Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin. " Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang hal ini? " Tanya sehun.

" Tahu tentang apa? " Kerutan muncul di antara alis Jongin.

" Kau tahu. Tentang b_ " Seketika Sehun menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan Jongin. Demi menyingkirkan Kris, cara paling mudah bagi Jongin adalah dengan membiarkan dirinya menjadi tertuduh dan mengakui bayi itu miliknya. Dan itu memang berhasil, berhasil dengan begitu baiknya sampai Sehun yakin Jongin benar benar mempercayainya kalau bayi yang dikandung Sehun adalah anaknya.

" Ya Tuhan, " Kata Sehun.

Jongin mencengkeram tangan Sehun, menarik Sehun dari kursi hingga mereka berhadapan, mata Jongin gelap mengancam dan bertanya tanya.

" Sejak kapan aku tahu tentang _apa_ persisnya? " Tanya Jongin.

Jemari Jongin menusuk kulit Sehun. " Kau menyakitiku. "

Tangan Jongin tiba tiba melepas Sehun, membuat lutut Sehun terhuyung, berjuang menjaga keseimbangan. Jongin menangkap Sehun sebelum ia terjatuh ke lantai, kemudian Jongin menarik Sehun hingga bersandar di dadanya, aroma tubuh Jongin yang bersih dan maskulin merupakan hal terakhir dalam benak Sehun sebelum segalanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

" Dimana aku? " Sehun tersentak bangun di ranjang asing di tengah ruangan yang sama asingnya.

" Tenanglah, " Ujar Jongin sambil mendorong pelan bahu Sehun ke bantal lembut. " Kau ada di apartement ku. Ku pikir ini lebih nyaman dibanding sofa kantorku. Minumlah, aku membawakan jus dan air – terserah kau. " Kata Jongin seraya menunjuk nampan di samping tempat tidur.

Sehun memandang dengan setengah hati ke arah nampan. _Ini apartement Jongin. Berarti_ – Mata Sehun beredar mengelilingi ruangan, memperhatikan penataan lemari, mantel sutra yang tergantung di dekat pintu.

Dengan lemah Sehun mendorong tubuhnya ke posisi duduk. " Maaf. Aku harus kembali bekerja. " Ucap Sehun.

" Jangan. " Tangan Jongin memegang bahu Sehun. " Tidak sampai kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "

Sehun memandang Jongin. Ada ancaman terselubung terdengar dalam suara lembut Jongin.

" Aku ingin tahu apa maksudmu tadi. " Ucap Jongin.

_Ternyata aku masih harus berjuang di sini._ Pikir Sehun.

" Aku penasaran. Kau berkata seakan kehamilanmu ada hubungannya denganku. " Kai mengerutkan alisnya.

" Jongin. " Panggil Sehun. " Biarkan aku bangun. Aku tidak dapat menjelaskan dengan kau berdiri seperti ini. " Sehun menutup kelopak matanya saat ia menghela napas lelah.

Jongin berbalik dan menjauh dari tempat tidur. Sehun bangun, mengarahkan kakinya ke tepi ranjang, duduk diam selama beberapa saat untuk mengetes apakah kakinya akan lemas lagi sebelum akhirnya Sehun berdiri dengan perlahan. Sehun berjalan menuju deretan jendela di sisi terjauh ruangan.

" Jadi. Ayo jelaskan. " Desak Jongin.

Sehun mencengkeram perutnya, menatap lantai dan berusaha mencari kata kata untuk memudahkan berita yang akan disampaikannya. Tapi tidak ada cara mudah untuk mengatakannya. Tidak ada cara untuk menghaluskan dampak kata katanya.

" Itu benar. Aku mengandung anakmu. " Ucap Sehun akhirnya.

" Ini konyol. Kita bahkan tidak pernah bercinta. " Ujar Jongin.

. " Nyatanya pernah. " Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kapan? Satu satunya kesempatan yang mendekati hal itu saat kita di Amerika dan kau mengusirku keluar kamar sebelum aku bahkan sempat menciummu. Ingat? Jadi, kalau kau sudah hamil saat itu, ayahnya pasti orang lain. " Jongin berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan Sehun dengan seksama seolah baru menyadari hal penting.

" Apa kau mencari Stu tua begitu aku pergi? Itukah sebabnya kau marah padaku – karena kau ingin menyelinap kembali untuk menemuinya? Aku bertanya tanya kenapa dia tidak kelihatan marah esok harinya – kau telah memulihkan egonya yang terluka. Well, jangan mengharapkan bonus dariku untuk kelakuanmu itu hanya karena kau melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Cara kerjanya tidak seperti itu. " Lanjut Jongin.

Sehun menurunkan lengannya yang merangkul perutnya. Mengepalkan tangannya. " Apa masalahmu? Stuart tidak kesal karena dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya mengajakku berdansa. Ya, kau memang bersikap sangat kasar dan tidak pada tempatnya malam itu. "

" Selain itu kau pasti punya pendapat yang sangat rendah tentangku jika berpikir aku bisa tidur dengan setiap lelaki yang ku temui. " Lanjut Sehun.

" Well, melihat kondisimu sekarang. Kau jelas sudah tidur dengan seseorang. " Tatapan Jongin mengarah ke bagian perut Sehun.

" Siapa bilang bayi ini ada hubungannya dengan ranjang? " Kata Sehun, seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat mengingat kejadian sabtu malam itu.

" Apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Dan kalau kau berkata ini tidak terjadi ketika kita di Amerika, kapan lagi kita pernah bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama sehingga menciptakan hal menakjubkan ini? " Tanya Jongin.

" Di pesta Natal kantor. " Sehun menatap langsung Jongin.

" Kau bahkan tidak ada di sana. Kau bilang _ "

" _Luhan_ bilang aku tidak ada di sana. Kukatakan padamu ibuku sakit. " Sehun memotong perkataan Jongin.

" Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang lebih orisinal? Apa kau begitu putus asa ingin menghubungkan bayi itu denganku? Mungkin seharusnya kutinggalkan saja kau dengan mantanmu tadi. Sepertinya kalian sangat cocok. " Jongin memandangi Sehun selama beberapa saat, wajahnya benar benar kebingungan.

Kata kata Jongin menyengat tajam Sehun, namun tidak ada apa apanya di banding kesadaran Sehun bahwa ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan. Jongin tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya telah bercinta dengan Sehun.

_Well, dasar keparat ! Itu kebenarannya. Jongin harus mempercayaiku._ Pikir Sehun.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sebingung ini. Katakan berapa tepatnya _pria_ yang kau tiduri malam itu di ruang rapat? " Tanya Sehun.

Sesuatu dalam mata Jongin menyala. Tidak percaya? Panik?.

" Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. " Ucap Jongin.

" Oh, itu lebih daripada mungkin, " Jawab Sehun dengan senyuman yang mengandung banyak arti.

" Kalau begitu, katakan apa kostummu malam itu. " Pinta Jongin.

Sehun membiarkan sudut mulutnya naik beberapa senti. Namun Jongin tetap berusaha menyangkal yang sudah pasti. " Aku berpakaian Kaisar Romawi dan kau menjadi Gladiator. "

" Dan itu tidak membuktikan apa apa. Orang lain pasti melihat kita bersama sama. Bagaimana aku tahu kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. " Jongin masih tetap menyangkal.

Sehun mendesah, mengingat kata kata sapaan Jongin, kata kata yang telah menghangatkan jiwa Sehun dan membuatnya tersesat dalam mantra Jongin.

" Kau berkata telah menungguku selama dua ribu tahun. " Sehun mengingat ingat, suaranya berupa bisikan saat mengenang kembali momen istimewa tersebut.

" Kau pasti mendengarnya di suatu tempat. "

" Mungkin aku harus menceritakan bagaimana kau mengunci pintu di belakang kita dan mengangkatku ke meja ruang rapat, caramu menelanjangiku, menyentuh dadaku dengan tangan dan mulutmu. Atau mungkin aku harus menceritakan momen saat kita menyatu, tidak mengenakan apa apa selain baju kulit di kakimu. Saat kejantananmu memasuki _hole_ ku... "

Sewaktu memperhatikan wajah Jongin, Sehun menangkap momen tepat saat Jongin sadar bahwa dia tidak dapat menghindar lagi. Menangkap mata Jongin berubah gelap, pupilnya membesar seolah akhirnya membuka diri terhadap kebenaran, kilasan berbagai emosi – terkejut, terguncang dan marah terlihat di wajah Jongin saat mencerna berita tersebut.

" Itu _kau_? " Jongin terdengar sangat terkejut. Sehun memang tidak berharap lebih.

" Sulit di percaya memang. " Ucap Sehun dengan kecewa.

Sulit di percaya? Jongin menghabiskan banyak waktu melacak jejak si pria misterius yang telah mengusik malam malamnya, terus muncul di mimpi mimpinya sejak malam pesta dansa dan disinilah pria itu kini, tepat dihadapan Jongin selama ini. Tetap saja ada yang tidak masuk akal menurut Jongin.

" Tapi Parfummu – tidak sama. " Kata Jongin.

Sesaat Sehun terguncang. " Memang tidak. Aku memakai parfum ibuku malam itu. Parfum itu sepertinya lebih cocok dengan kostumku. "

Jadi ini memang dia. Pria dalam balutan kostum Kaisar Romawi tidak lain adalah Sehun, tikus cokelat Jongin – tikus cokelat Jongin yang tidak terlalu cokelat nyatanya.

Jongin mengakui, menyelamati diri sendiri karena memilih privasi apartement nya ketimbang sofa kantor ketika Sehun jatuh pingsan.

" Aku butuh bukti, tentu saja. " Jongin bergerak mendekati Sehun.

Mata Sehun menatap Jongin. " Apa maksudmu tes DNA? "

" Nanti, setelah kau melahirkan, ya aku meminta tes DNA. " Jongin melangkah lebih dekat lagi, menempatkan diri di antara pintu dan rute pelarian manapun. Sehun merapat ke dinding dan Jongin tersenyum sendiri melihat kegugupan di mata Sehun. Tidak ada jalan keluar untuk Sehun melarikan diri.

" Aku memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih sederhana sekarang. " Kata Jongin.

" Apa maksudmu? " Sekarang Sehun benar benar menempel ke kaca jendela.

Jongin berhenti tepat di hadapan Sehun. " Kau mengenakan topeng saat itu. Meski kelihatannya kau tahu semua detailnya, seseorang bisa saja memberitahumu. "

Sehun bergerak untuk mengeluarkan suara tapi Jongin menghentikannya dengan jemari ke bibir Sehun.

" Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau seperti apa yang kaukatakan. Kalau aku harus mempercayai cerita tentang bayi ini, aku harus yakin kaulah _pria_ yang kuajak bercinta. " Jongin memandang Sehun, menyadari gerakan leher Sehun ketika menelan ludah, menikmati emosi yang berkelebat di mata Sehun.

Jongin mengangkat tangan dan Sehun mengernyit. " Santai, " Saran Jongin, suaranya menenangkan.

" Kau mengenakan topeng saat itu. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rupamu dengan mata tertutup, hanya memastikan. " Kata Jongin.

Jongin menempatkan telapak tangannya di mata Sehun. Bulu mata Sehun bergerak di kulit Jongin, lembut seperti sentuhan bulu.

" Nah, ini lebih sesuai. Sekarang angkat kepalamu ke arahku supaya aku dapat melihatmu lebih jelas. " Suara Jongin memelan menjadi bisikan.

Tangan Jongin mengangkat dagu Sehun lebih tinggi. Napas Sehun pendek pendek, hangat dan mengundang dan Jongin tidak mungkin sanggup menolaknya.

" Apa kau sudah yakin sekarang? " Suara Sehun bergetar dan terdengar lembut.

" Hampir. " Ujar Jongin. " Satu hal lagi. " Jongin menunduk dan mendekati bibir Sehun, bibirnya mencium bibir Sehun

Sehun terkejut saat merasakan bibir Jongin di bibirnya, Jongin memperdalam ciumannya, ia menggigit bibir bawah Sehun, membuka bibir Sehun dan menjelajah lebih jauh. Ketika lidah mereka bersentuhan, Jongin memindahkan tangannya dari mata Sehun ke belakang tubuh Sehun, membawa Sehun mendekat ke tubuhnya.

Jongin merasakan tangan Sehun menggantung tidak bergerak hingga akhirnya membalas pelukan Jongin, tangan Sehun mengepal kencang di kemeja Jongin dan kini giliran Sehun yang menarik Jongin untuk mendekat.

_Sehun memang pria itu. Tidak salah lagi_. Pikir Jongin. Jongin bisa saja berhenti sekarang dan puas dengan kebenaran kata kata Sehun, bahwa dialah pria di ruang rapat itu.

_Tapi mengapa aku harus berhenti?_ Pikir Jongin. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu, Jongin menyadari selagi bibirnya menelusuri leher Sehun. Jongin tidak ingin berhenti. Tidak setelah ia mencari cari pria ini sejak malam itu. Ia tidak akan mungkin melepaskannya.

" Hhmmmpptt... " Napas Sehun memburu, dadanya naik turun.

Tangan Jongin menjauh dari kepala Sehun, turun lebih rendah sampai menemukan kancing kancing kemeja Sehun. Jongin membuka kancing kancing dengan gerakan lembut.

" Aaahhhh... " Kepala Sehun menyentak ke belakang. Lidah Jongin menelusuri deretan gigi Sehun dan menggigit pelan bibir Sehun, tangan Jongin lalu menyusup ke celah kemeja dan menyentuh kulit Sehun.

Jongin melepaskan kemeja Sehun lalu melemparkannya ke lantai.

" Nggghhh... " Desah Sehun saat merasakan tangan Jongin menangkup bokongnya.

Sebelum Sehun sempat berubah pikiran, Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun, membawanya ke atas tempat tidur.

Dapat dipastikan Sehun telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Mengingat ia membiarkan Jongin melakukan ini padanya. Lima menit lalu, Jongin menuduh Sehun tidur dengan orang lain. Seharusnya Sehun merasa tersinggung. Namun tidak ada waktu untuk tersinggung. Sehun sudah tenggelam oleh gairah.

Sehun tidak percaya Jongin menginginkannya. Sehun mengira Jongin akan menolaknya, ia telah mempersiapkan diri menghadapi hal itu. Tapi nyatanya Jongin tidak menolak Sehun.

_Jongin menginginkanku_. Batin Sehun.

" Aaahhhh... " Mulut Jongin bergerak turun, jemarinya menelusuri dada Sehun membuat Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya.

" Eenngghhh... Eeuummm... Aaaahhhh... Eeeuunnggghhh... " Suara setengah merintih, setengah menggeram terdengar dari mulut Sehun saat merasakan lidah Jongin menjilat pusarnya.

Jongin melepaskan celana panjang Sehun beserta celana dalamnya. Memperlihatkan ereksi Sehun.

" Ooooohhhh... Aaaaahhhhhh... Jo – Jonginhhh... Aaaahhh... " Sehun mendesah saat lidah Jongin menjilat kejantanannya.

" Kumohon... Aaaahhhh... Ku – Kulummhh... " Pinta Sehun, rasa mendamba menjadikan Sehun tidak berdaya di pelukan Jongin.

Jongin menggeram dan menarik diri, membuat Sehun merasa kehilangan. Mata Sehun terbuka dan melihat Jongin memandanginya sambil melepas sepatu dan baju. Kemudian Jongin berbaring di samping Sehun, menarik Sehun mendekat.

" Kau sangat cantik. Aku bermimpi mendapatkanmu lagi sejak malam itu. " Ucap Jongin. Jemarinya mengelus _hole_ Sehun.

" Oohhhhh... " Desah Sehun saat merasakan jemari Jongin memasuki _hole_ nya.

" eeuunnggg... Aaaahhhh... " Jongin mengeluar masukan jemarinya dengan lembut dalam _Hole_ Sehun. Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya saat merasakan jemari Jongin mengenai prostatnya.

Sebelum jantung Sehun berhenti karena merasakan kenikmatan jemari Jongin di _hole_ nya. Jongin menggantikan jemarinya dengan kejantanannya memasuki _hole_ Sehun dengan gerakan halus dan lembut.

" Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh... " Desah Jongin dan Sehun secara bersamaan.

Sehun mencengkeram bahu Jongin, menikmati kejantanan Jongin yang besar memenuhi _hole_ nya.

" Aaahhh... Hun... Bolehkah aku bergerak. " Kejantanan Jongin terasa berdenyut merasakan rektum _hole_ Sehun meremas keras kejantanannya.

' Eeeunnggghhh... Ber – bergerak... Lah... Jongin... Aaahhh... " Jongin merespon perkataan Sehun dan langsung menggerakkan kejantanannya, mengeluar masukan secara perlahan, cepat lalu perlahan kembali menggiring Sehun ke rasa mendamba dan keputusasaan.

" Aaaaahhhh... Aaaaaahhhh... Aaaaahhhh... " Sehun merasakan hasratnya memuncak dan terus meningkat. Tubuh mereka bergerak semakin cepat seiring gairah yang semakin dalam.

" Jongin... Aaahhhh... Lebih cepat... Aaaahhh... Lebih keras... " Pinta Sehun.

" Eeunnggg... Sesuai keinginanmu Sayang... Aaaahhh... " Jongin menggerakkan dengan cepat, membuat Sehun berteriak kenikmatan.

" Oooohhhhh... There... Jongin... Aaaaaahhhhhh... " Desah Sehun saat Jongin menumbuk prostatnya dengan keras.

Jongin menyelipkan tangannya di antara tubuh mereka. Meremas dan mengocok kejantanan Sehun sesuai ritme gerakan kejantanannya yang menumbuk prostat Sehun.

" Aaaaahhhh... Ooohhh... Jongin... Aaaahhh... Ak – aku... Aahhhh... Tidak tahan lagi... Aaaahhh... " Pandangan mata Sehun mengabur karena kenikmatan yang di dapatnya.

" Sebentar lagi Hun... Kita bersama... Aaahhh... Sama... " Jongin semakin cepat menumbuk prostat Sehun. Sehun mencengkeram selimut untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JONGINNNHH / SEHUNNNNHHH... " Mereka klimaks bersamaan, membuat tubuh mereka gemetar.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya berbaring, menikmati sisa sisa kenikmatan mereka. Jongin melepaskan kejantanannya di _hole_ Sehun lalu bergeser sehingga kepalanya berbaring di perut Sehun, tangannya membuat gerakan melingkar di perut Sehun. Sentuhan ringan Jongin menghipnotis kulit Sehun.

" Jadi, di suatu tempat di dalam sini – ada bayi yang tumbuh. " Kata kata Jongin mengejutkan Sehun. Jongin hampir tidak bereaksi ketika Sehun mengabarkan ia hamil – kabar tersebut jelas tidak menimbulkan dampak apapun bagi Jongin – hingga sekarang.

_Apakah Jongin tidak memahami arti seorang anak? Apakah ide berkeluarga begitu asing baginya? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat Jongin trauma? _ Sehun bertanya tanya.

" Apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu? " Tangan Jongin berhenti mengelus perut Sehun saat mendengar pertanyaan yang diucapkan Sehun.

Beberapa saat Sehun kira Jongin tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Sehun menyentuh kepala Jongin, mengusap rambutnya dengan jemarinya.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. " Kata Sehun.

Jongin menangkap tangan Sehun lalu membawanya ke mulut dan menekan telapak tangan Sehun yang terbuka ke bibirnya.

" Tidak apa apa. Aku jarang memikirkan hal itu. " Ucap Jongin.

Jongin menghela napas lelah sebelum ia mulai menceritakan kehidupan masa lalunya pada Sehun.

" Mereka punya kebun buah di desa. Kebun itu tidak terlalu besar tetapi mereka mengembangkannya dan mereka juga bekerja sendiri untuk memetik buah buahan itu. Aku anak paling kecil jadi aku di rumah saja. Kedua orang tuaku hanya mengajak kakak kakak perempuanku. " Ucap Jongin, matanya menerawang melihat langit langit.

Berapa usia kakakmu saat itu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Tiga belas dan Lima belas tahun. "

" Apa yang terjadi? " Sehun bertanya dengan takut takut.

Jongin mendesah. " Kebun tempat mereka bekerja berada jauh di atas bukit. Jadi kalau mereka ingin pergi ke kebun, mereka akan menumpang di bagasi truk pikap. Jalan menuju kebun itu sempit, jalur berlumpur curam tanpa rel pengaman. Saat truk pikap itu inginberbelok, mobil lain tiba tiba muncul di tikungan dari arah berlawanan. Truk banting setir untuk menghindar dan menuju ke jurang. Tidak ada harapan lagi... "

Napas Sehun tercekat ketika membayangkan kengerian kecelakaan itu dan dampaknya terhadap anak kecil. " Kau kehilangan semua keluargamu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Ada empat belas orang yang berada di truk pikap itu. Hanya dua yang selamat. Mereka tidak punya kesempatan saat truk terguling. " Jawab Jongin.

" Aku tidak tahu soal itu hingga esok harinya. Polisi butuh waktu lama untuk mengidentifikasi semua orang. " Jongin menarik napas panjang, lalu mengusap pelipisnya.

" Kau melewatkan malam sendirian? Apa kau punya kerabat lain yang bisa mengasuhmu? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Tidak. Aku tidak punya kerabat lain. Kebun buah itu di jual dan aku berakhir di rumah asuh. Aku belajar sekeras mungkin di sekolah dan mendapatkan beasiswa kemudian pergi ke Seoul begitu mendapat kesempatan. " Jawab Jongin.

" Jadi anak ini akan menjadi keluargamu satu satunya, " Sehun menyuarakan pikirannya.

Jongin bangun dari tempat tidur, memungut pakaiannya, sementara Sehun mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena memprovokasi perubahan hati Jongin. Jongin berhasil bertahan hidup tanpa keluarga. Dia pasti tidak akan antusias dibebani tanggung jawab.

" Aku harus kembali bekerja. Apa yang kau rencanakan? " Tanya Jongin.

" Kurasa ini sudah terlambat untuk berencana. Aku akan memiliki anak. Bagaimana kalau itu rencananya? " Sehun tertawa pelan dan rapuh.

" Kau akan mempertahankannya kalau begitu? " Tanya Jongin lagi.

Sesuatu membeku dan mengeras dalam hati Sehun. Jongin baru saja bercinta dengannya dan Sehun sedang hamil anak Jongin.

Jika memang Sehun memiliki harapan bahwa Jongin menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar Sehun – dari – bagian – pemasaran, harapan tersebut baru saja Jongin hancurkan berkeping keping.

" Aku kecewa kau menanyakan hal itu. " Ucap Sehun.

" Oh, jangan marah begitu. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kita tidak benar benar saling mengenal. " Kata Jongin.

_Benar,_ pikir Sehun. Sehun beranjak dari atas ranjang kemudian turun dan mencari cari pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai_. Tapi itu tidak menghentikanmu bercinta denganku. Itu tidak menghentikanku menginginkanmu, mencintaimu_. Batin Sehun.

" Jadi apa yang kau harapkan dariku? " Tanya Jongin. Sehun memandang Jongin. Mata cokelat Sehun terfokus pada Jongin, berharap kedua matanya menyampaikan perasaan dingin.

" Apa yang kuharapkan darimu? Sama sekali tidak ada. " Jawab Sehun dengan dingin.

Wajah Jongin terang terangan menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan. Jongin pasti mengira Sehun berniat memanfaatkan keuntungan memiliki ayah yang kaya bagi anaknya.

" Itu memang benar. Aku tidak ingin apa apa darimu. " Kata Sehun.

" Apa kaupikir kau bisa melakukan semua itu sendirian? " Geram Jongin.

" Tentu saja aku bisa. Ini yang kuinginkan. " Jawab Sehun.

" Bagaimana dengan yang kuinginkan? " Tanya Jongin.

" Sudah jelas kau tidak mau terlibat. Kau terang terangan menunjukkannya dengan berasumsi aku dapat menempuh langkah lain dan bukan mempertahankan anak ini. Kau tidak mengharapkan ini terjadi. Kau tidak mengharapkan anak. " Jawab Sehun.

" Dan kau mengharapkannya? " Mata Sehun memandang lantai. Jongin tidak akan mengerti bila Sehun mengatakannya.

" Memang awalnya mengejutkan. Tapi karena sekarang aku sudah menerimanya, aku akan berjuang semampuku untuk memberikan kehidupan yang layak bagi anak ini. Bayi ini tidak akan pernah merasa tidak diinginkan atau bahwa kehidupannya hasil kecelakaan. Aku akan membuatnya nyaman. " Kata Sehun.

" Perasaan yang mulia. Dan bagaimana kau berencana melakukan semua itu sendirian? " Jongin ragu akan kemampuan Sehun.

" Aku pasti bisa mengaturnya. " Ucap Sehun.

" Kau pasti bisa mengaturnya. Ibu tunggal, entah tidak dapat bekerja atau harus menitipkan anak ini di tempat penitipan anak seharian dan hanya mendapat upah kecil jika bisa bekerja. Apakah itu maksudmu dengan mengaturnya? " Seru Jongin dengan marah.

" Banyak orang sepertiku. Mereka sanggup bertahan. " Ucap Sehun.

" Tidak dengan anakku ! " Teriak Jongin.

Intensitas kata kata Jongin mengejutkan Sehun. " Lalu apa yang kau usulkan? Semacam dukungan materil untuk anak ini? " Tanya Sehun.

" Tidak hanya itu. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih pas bagi kita semua. Pengaturan yang membuatmu tidak perlu repot repot menyeimbangkan pekerjaan dan mengasuh anak. Sesuatu yang akan menjamin perlindungan hidupmu dan anak kita. " Ucap Jongin sambil mengikat dasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Otte?

Hiiii maaf ku gantung kayak gitu. Makasih banyak buat yang selalu review FF ini. Mohon reviewnya lagi yaa di chapter ini.


	8. Chapter 8

THE SECRET

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 8

.

.

.

.

.

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

** Oh Sehun**

** Xiumin**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya**

" Kau pasti bisa mengaturnya. Ibu tunggal, entah tidak dapat bekerja atau harus menitipkan anak ini di tempat penitipan anak seharian dan hanya mendapat upah kecil jika bisa bekerja. Apakah itu maksudmu dengan mengaturnya? " Seru Jongin dengan marah.

" Banyak orang sepertiku. Mereka sanggup bertahan. " Ucap Sehun.

" Tidak dengan anakku ! " Teriak Jongin.

Intensitas kata kata Jongin mengejutkan Sehun. " Lalu apa yang kau usulkan? Semacam dukungan materil untuk anak ini? " Tanya Sehun.

" Tidak hanya itu. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih pas bagi kita semua. Pengaturan yang membuatmu tidak perlu repot repot menyeimbangkan pekerjaan dan mengasuh anak. Sesuatu yang akan menjamin perlindungan hidupmu dan anak kita. " Ucap Jongin sambil mengikat dasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

" Tidak hanya itu. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih pas bagi kita semua. Pengaturan yang membuatmu tidak perlu repot repot menyeimbangkan pekerjaan dan mengasuh anak. Sesuatu yang akan menjamin perlindungan hidupmu dan anak kita. " Ucap Jongin sambil mengikat dasinya.

Napas Sehun tercekat_. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Jongin bukan hendak mengusulkan pernikahan, kan? Tapi apalagi yang dapat menjamin perlindungan yang dibutuhkan seorang anak._ Pikir Sehun.

_Pernikahan sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang akan di usulkan Jongin, terutama pada diriku._ Pikir Sehun. Apakah kehadiran bayi menciptakan perbedaan yang begitu besar, sehingga Sehun menjadi cukup berharga untuk di pertimbangkan sebagai calon istri Jongin?

Sehun menunggu dengan takut, tidak sanggup berbicara dan bertanya apa maksud perkataan Jongin.

" Aku punya properti di luar kota, kira kira berjarak seratus kilometer atau lebih. Aku tidak bisa sering kesana sesering yang kusuka tapi rumahnya dalam keadaan terawat dan ada kepala pelayan dan penjaga rumah. " Ucap Jongin.

" Itu akan menjadi tempat sempurna untukmu membesarkan anak ini. Aku akan membayar semua pengeluaran rumah tangga dan memberimu tunjangan supaya kau tidak perlu mencemaskan pekerjaan. " Lanjut Jongin lagi.

Gumpalan kekecewaan terasa di hati Sehun. " Kau akan menempatkanku di rumahmu yang berada di luar kota? " Ucap Sehun sambil mengertakkan rahang.

" Itu pilihan terbaik bagi kita berdua. Aku akan berkunjung selama akhir pekan kalau ada waktu luang. " Jongin mengangkat bahu.

" Dan bagaimana dengan ibuku? Siapa yang akan menjaganya? " Tanya Sehun.

" Dia juga bisa ikut denganmu. Ada banyak kamar disana. Kalian semua bisa tinggal disana. " Jawab Jongin.

" Terima kasih banyak atas tawarannya tapi maaf aku tidak mau rumah baru. Mungkin lain waktu... " Sehun mendorong Jongin, berusaha ke kamar mandi untuk mencari tempat untuk bernapas, tempat untuk berpikir tapi Jongin mencengkeram lengan Sehun, lalu membalik tubuh Sehun agar menghadapnya.

" Dengarkan aku. Aku menawarkan rumah kepada anak ini, sebuah keamanan untuknya. Aku akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk ibumu, dokter anak terbaik untuk si bayi. Anak ini akan mendapat semua yang dibutuhkannya. Apa lagi yang kau cari – penawaran yang lebih baik? " Jemari Jongin semakin mencengkeram lengan Sehun.

" Senang sekali mengetahui kau sangat peduli terhadap anak ini. Dan apa peranku dalam pengaturan ini? " Tanya Sehun dengan sinis.

" Kau yang membesarkan anak ini. Kau tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan rumah, memasak dan bersih bersih, atau mencemaskan soal mencari nafkah. Aku bahkan akan mencarikan perawat pribadi untuk ibumu, aku akan membiayai semua fasilitas tersebut. Jadi mungkin kau bisa berusaha lebih berterima kasih. " Jawab Jongin.

" Berterima kasih ! Dan biar kutebak – apa aku juga diharapkan berbagi ranjang denganmu setiap kali kau berkunjung atau saat kau bergairah? Apa itu yang kauharapkan dariku sebagai rasa terima kasih? Apa aku diharapkan menunjukkan rasa terima kasih yang sangat besar? " Teriak Sehun.

Sehun menarik lengannya tapi cengkeraman Jongin malah semakin mengencang. Sehun menahan untuk tidak terkesiap saat jemari Jongin menusuk kulitnya. Jongin mungkin lebih kuat daripada Sehun tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin puas mengetahui dia telah menyakitinya.

Jongin menarik Sehun mendekat, begitu dekat hingga Sehun bisa melihat kekesalan yang tampak di mata Jongin, merasakan napas panas Jongin di pipinya.

" Kau sepertinya tidak keberatan berbaring di ranjangku sepuluh menit yang lalu. Atau apa kau sudah lupa kenikmatan yang kuberikan padamu, bagaimana aku sanggup mengguncang keras hidupmu? " Satu sisi bibir Jongin terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil.

Nadi Sehun berdenyut kencang, pelipisnya berdenyut, jantungnya memompa tekanan melalui pembuluh darahnya selagi mata gelap Jongin memandanginya tajam. Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaan yang ditimbulkan Jongin, tidak akan pernah.

" Apa kau lupa bagaimana tadi kau memohon bercinta denganku? " Tangan Jongin yang bebas membelai puting Sehun yang tertutup kemeja, membuat Sehun terkejut.

Jongin menutup jarak diantara mereka, mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga mendekat. Sehun kaget dan takjub saat merasakan ereksi Jongin.

" Apa kau sungguh sungguh mengatakan tidak ingin bercinta denganku lagi? " Jongin mengucapkannya dengan suara serak. " Apa kau sungguh sungguh mengatakan tidak menginginkan aku lagi? "

Kata kata Jongin begitu menghipnotis, bagaikan mantra bagi jiwa Sehun. Sentuhan Jongin begitu menggoda, membuatnya ketagihan.

Jongin melepaskan belaiannya di puting Sehun dan menyelipkan tangannya melalui celah retsleting Sehun yang masih terbuka, bergerak turun hingga jemari hangatnya menangkup salah satu bokong Sehun, meremas dan membelainya.

" Kau sadar, bahwa kau tidak mungkin bisa menyangkalnya. Kau menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkanmu. " Bisik Jongin.

" Jongin, " Sehun setengah memohon. Memang benar Sehun tidak mampu menyangkal Jongin, seperti ia tidak dapat menyangkal matahari sebagai benda langit. Tapi bukan berarti Jongin dapat membeli Sehun seolah ia bagian dari bisnis.

" Lihat. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menolakku. Tidak sekarang. " Ucap Jongin, nada kemenangan terdengar di suaranya.

" Jongin, " Ujar Sehun, kali ini lebih keras. " Aku tidak akan menjadi pria simpananmu. "

" Kau tidak bersungguh sungguh. Biar kutunjukkan apa yang kau inginkan. " Kata Jongin. Mulutnya menurun mendekati bibir Sehun. Sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan yang baru sekarang Sehun sadari, Sehun mendorong dan menggeliat pada saat bersamaan, melepas cengkeraman Jongin dan berjalan menyeberangi ruangan hingga jarak di antara mereka cukup jauh.

" Percayalah, Jongin. Aku tidak mau menjadi pria simpananmu. Aku tidak akan jadi pria simpanan _siapapun_. Apa kau tidak sadar betapa menghinanya itu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Pernikahan? Apa itu yang kauharapkan? Rumah berpagar putih dan akhir cerita seperti dalam dongeng? " Tanya Jongin dengan sinis.

Sehun memasang ekspresi wajah datar, Tentu saja pernikahan terdengar konyol ketika Jongin menggambarkannya seperti itu. Tapi apa salahnya menginginkan keadaan berjalan seperti seharusnya, menginginkan suasana keluarga yang bahagia untuk membesarkan seorang anak? Apa salahnya mengharapkan cinta ? Tapi Sehun tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu pada Jongin.

" Jangan bersikap konyol, sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin apa apa darimu. " Ucap Sehun.

Mata Jongin menyipit, memperhatikan wajah Sehun. " Ah, tapi memang itu yang kau harapkan, bukan? Kau memang mengharapkan aku melamarmu. "

Kata kata Jongin terasa mengiris karena hampir mendekati kebenaran. _Mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya?_ Pikir Sehun. Semua begitu mudah pada awalnya, sebelum Sehun melihat ke balik sosok angkuh yang Jongin tampilkan, sebelum Sehun merasakan kehebatan Jongin dalam bercinta.

Dagu Sehun terangkat. " Kau pasti menganggap dirimu sangat luar biasa. Aku sudah memberitahumu dan aku bersungguh sungguh. Aku tidak ingin apa apa darimu. "

" Baiklah. Karena aku tidak mau berkeluarga. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. " Jongin memperhatikan Sehun, emosi dingin terasa di antara mereka.

Jongin melangkah ke pintu kayu lipat yang memisahkan kamar tidur dengan ruangan lain di apartement. " Aku akan kembali bekerja. Silakan keluar sendiri kalau kau sudah siap. "

" Aku akan turun sebentar lagi, " Balas Sehun, tahu ia butuh sepuluh menit untuk tampil rapi di hadapan umum.

" Jangan repot repot. Pulanglah, kau tidak usah bekerja dulu hari ini. " Ujar Jongin. Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana keadaannya? " Tanya Xiumin begitu Jongin kembali ke kantor.

" Sudah pulang, " Tukas Jongin. " dan kalau dia mempunyai akal sehat, dia akan tetap di rumah. "

Mata Xiumin menyipit dan bertanya tanya. " Aku mengerti. "

" Benarkah? Aku sungguh berharap dapat di mengerti. Tahan telepon untukku, Xiumin. Katakan pada semuannya aku sedang rapat. " Ucap Jongin.

" Seperti maumu. " Kata Xiumin saat Jongin masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Jongin menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia melangkah ke deretan jendela di dinding, memandang ke tengah kota, mencari jawaban di antara gedung gedung perkantoran. Laut terhampar tenang di kejauhan, datar dan muram. Pemandangan tersebut cocok sekali dengan suasana hatinya.

Hari ini sungguh buruk. Jongin akhirnya menemukan pria yang selama ini menghantui pikiran dan mimpinya, namun hanya untuk mengetahui _Sehun_ – lah pria itu. Terlebih mengetahui Sehun mengandung anaknya.

_Aku akan menjadi ayah_. Batin Jongin.

Konsep itu menyenangkan sekaligus mengerikan. Tapi, Jongin tidak menginginkan anak. Selama ini, ia dapat bertahan hidup tanpa kehadiran keluarga. Ia tidak membutuhkannya.

Lantas, mengapa ada bagian kecil dalam dirinya yang merasakan secercah kebanggaan? Sepanjang hidupnya, Jongin sekuat tenaga menghindari peluang terjadinya hal itu. Lalu mengapa sekarang Jongin tidak berkeringat dingin seperti yang di takutinya semula? Mengapa ia malah merasa bahagia menanggapi ide bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah?

_Aku akan menjadi ayah. Aku akan mempunyai seorang anak._ Bangga Jongin.

Jongin tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Jongin akan memastikan anaknya mendapat perawatan yang baik.

Lagipula, apa sebenarnya masalah Sehun? Jongin hanya menawarkan rumah, kepala pelayan, perawat untuk ibu Sehun dan memberinya uang. Sehun bahkan tidak perlu menggerakkan jari. Itu kesepakatan yang menguntungkan.

_Jadi, mengapa Sehun tidak menerimaku? Apa yang diinginkannya? Aku sudah memberikan penawaran yang masuk akal. Lebih daripada masuk akal. Dan Sehun menolaknya mentah mentah_. Pikir Jongin.

Jongin menghela napas dalam, dahi dan tangannya menekan kaca selagi ia memperhatikan jalanan di bawah. Jauh sekali ke bawah. Jongin menendang, membenturkan sepatu ke kaca tebal dan membuat seluruh jendela bergetar, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan mengitari mejanya.

_Apa yang salah denganku?_ Pikir Jongin.

Jongin mondar mandir di karpet. Potongan potongan memori saat dia bersama keluarganya. Jongin sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga melupakan mereka, bahkan ia pergi ke kota lain untuk mengubur kenangan keluarganya yang meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Tiba tiba ia merasa harus keluar dari sini. Harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Jongin membuka pintu tepat saat Sehun meletakkan beberapa kertas di meja Xiumin. Sehun berbalik dengan wajah menyesal ketika melihat Jongin, wajah Sehun terlihat pucat tapi matanya menantang Jongin. Lalu Sehun mengernyit melihat wajah Jongin yang pucat dan ekspresinya melembut. Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin.

" Apa kau baik baik saja? " Tanya Sehun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sudah kukatakan agar kau pulang. " Tuntut Jongin.

Sehun berhenti, punggungnya menjadi kaku. " Aku baru cuti dua minggu yang lalu. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. "

" Kau tidak fit untuk bekerja. " Ucap Jongin.

" Aku hamil, bukannya sakit. " Tukas Sehun, memaksa diri berdiri lebih tegak seakan hal itu dapat meyakinkan Jongin.

" Lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskan kejadian pagi tadi? " Tanya Jongin. Dagu Sehun tetap terangkat walaupun wajahnya merona.

" Kurasa sebagian besar orang mengatakannya bercinta. " Jawab Sehun. Pipinya merona merah.

" Bukan itu, " Geram Jongin. " Waktu kau pingsan. "

" Aku sudah tidak apa apa. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. " Sehun menunduk malu karena salah mengartikan pertanyaan Jongin.

" Kita lihat saja nanti. " Jongin memandang berkeliling, memandangi kursi kosong Xiumin sebelum berjalan ke lift. " Beritahu Xiumin kalau aku keluar. "

" Kapan kau akan kembali? " Tanya Sehun.

" Aku tidak tahu, " Jawab Jongin sambil memasuki pintu lift yang terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Okehhh ini chapter 8 nya. Otte?

Endingnya gantung lagi kekekeke..

Mohon reviewnya lagi yaaaaa.

Emm mungkin untuk dua hari kedepan aku gak bisa post chapter selanjutnya soalnya lagi ada urusan. Tapi aku janji hari senin pasti bakalan aku post lagi kok chapter selanjutnya.


	9. Chapter 9

THE SECRET

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 9

.

.

.

.

.

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

** Oh Sehun**

** Oh Kyungsoo ( Ganti marga buat keperluan peran kekeke )**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya**

" Lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskan kejadian pagi tadi? " Tanya Jongin. Dagu Sehun tetap terangkat walaupun wajahnya merona.

" Kurasa sebagian besar orang mengatakannya bercinta. " Jawab Sehun. Pipinya merona merah.

" Bukan itu, " Geram Jongin. " Waktu kau pingsan. "

" Aku sudah tidak apa apa. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. " Sehun menunduk malu karena salah mengartikan pertanyaan Jongin.

" Kita lihat saja nanti. " Jongin memandang berkeliling, memandangi kursi kosong Xiumin sebelum berjalan ke lift. " Beritahu Xiumin kalau aku keluar. "

" Kapan kau akan kembali? " Tanya Sehun.

" Aku tidak tahu, " Jawab Jongin sambil memasuki pintu lift yang terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 9**

Jongin tidak tahu kemana ia menuju. Jongin menyetir tanpa tujuan dan tidak memperhatikan waktu, hingga sesuatu mendorongnya ke pantai. Hari itu cuaca cerah, Jongin menurunkan atap BMW hitam _convertible_ nya dan beberapa pria yang berada di balik kemudi menatap iri pada Jongin saat ia melintas, para wanita memandang penuh harap.

Biasanya, Jongin akan bangga jika diperhatikan seperti itu, egonya membuncah, si pengusaha sukses bersenang senang dengan keberhasilannya.

_Sukses_.

Bagaimana cara mengukurnya? Dengan uang, batu bata dan gedung, mengambil alih perusahaan dan mobil mewah? Tentu, dari sisi itu Jongin memang sesukses yang mereka asumsikan, tidak diragukan lagi.

Atau apakah sukses lebih di ukur dari kualitas hubungan antar manusia – hubungan yang tercipta di antara manusia, dalam hubungan pertemanan, _dalam keluarga?_ Terkait hal itu sejauh ini Jongin hanya sukses menghindar. Tapi sekarang, Jongin akan menjadi ayah, padahal hal itu adalah yang paling ingin ia hindari selama ini.

_Menjadi ayah_. Pikir Jongin. Mengapa hal itu mengubah banyak hal? Mengapa hal itu tiba tiba membuat bisnis Jongin yang sukses terdengar hampa?

Akhirnya Jongin meninggalkan jalan bebas hambatan dan menyeberangi rel kereta api sebelum berhenti di pinggir trotoar, berseberangan dengan rumah batu bata di perumahan pinggir kota.

_Apa yang kulakukan di sini?_ Pikir Jongin. Ia belum pernah ke sini, ia hanya pernah melihat sekilas alamat ini di berkas berkas yang ada di meja Xiumin. Sungguh menakjubkan ia masih mengingatnya.

Jongin memperhatikan rumah tersebut. Keadaan rumah itu dulu jelas lebih baik dari sekarang jika melihat batu bata rumah itu yang terlihat sudah kusam. Setelah keluar dari dalam mobil, Jongin dapat mencium aroma laut, bau tajam rumput laut dan garam.

Jongin tidak pernah menanyakan dimana rumah Sehun. Ia tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana kabar ibunya Sehun. Hal itu tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Jongin. Tapi kini, semua itu sepertinya sangat penting. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Sehun, tentang pria itu yang akan menjadi ibu anaknya, tentang keluarga Sehun.

Jongin mengetuk pintu dan menunggu.

Terdengar bunyi " Klang " palang besi, keras, sementara kereta melintas di rel, deru listrik dan decitan besi berpadu sebelum suara itu perlahan lenyap dan keheningan kembali terasa. Jongin berpikir untuk pergi tapi tidak tahu mesti kemana. Saat Jongin ingin berbalik, terdengar suara dari dalam rumah, Jongin melihat gerakan seseorang melalui kaca yang berembun.

Pintu terbuka, rantai pengaman mengait di tempatnya. Melalui celah itu, Jongin dapat melihat tatapan waspada seorang perempuan, matanya yang besar melihat Jongin dengan curiga.

" Ny. Oh? "

" Ya, " Terdengar suara si perempuan tua, rapuh dan bergetar, jelas tidak terbiasa dikunjungi tamu siang siang.

" Namaku Kim Jongin. Sehun bekerja _ "

" Astaga, " Ujar Ny. Oh, matanya panik saat ia melepas kait pintu dan mendorongnya hingga membuka. " Apa dia baik baik saja? Apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya? "

Jongin mengangkat tangannya. " Tidak, tidak. Dia baik baik saja. Sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkan anda. Aku hanya – lewat. Aku terpikir untuk mampir – mengobrol sejenak. " Jongin melihat kepanikan perempuan itu mereda dan mengutuki diri sendiri atas kebodohan ini.

Sebelah tangan Ny. Oh mengusap rambut kusamnya yang kusut, tangan lainnya menggenggam tongkat berjalan.

Kanker. Ibu Sehun menderita kanker dan rambutnya rontok akibat kemoterapi. Wanita tua itu merupakan versi yang jauh lebih mungil daripada Sehun dan amat sangat kurus di balik mantel rumahnya yang terkancing rapat.

Jongin sangat kesal pada Sehun. _Mengapa Sehun tidak pernah bercerita padanya?_ Jongin tidak mengerti. _Bagaimana Sehun bisa bekerja sekaligus menjaga ibunya?_

" Well, " Kata Ibu Sehun dengan suara lemah. " Pakaianku tidak pantas untuk menjamu tamu tapi senang sekali berjumpa denganmu. Dan tolong panggil aku Kyungsoo saja. Kau tahu, sudah banyak yang kudengar tentangmu. "

" Benarkah? " Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya dengan bingung.

" Tentu saja. Dari yang disampaikan, sepertinya kau pria muda yang sangat berbakat. Sehun bercerita bagaimana kau senang mengatur perusahaan. Apa kau mau secangkir teh? " Tawar Kyungsoo.

Jongin entah bagaimana berhasil mengangguk selagi mencerna informasi yang tidak terduga tentang karakternya itu.

" Terima kasih. " Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo melangkah ke dapur kecil dan memasak air. " Maafkan aku karena lama sekali membuka pintu. Aku tidak secepat dulu lagi. "

Jongin memandangi wanita itu, yang berjuang dengan tongkat berjalannya untuk bergerak kesana kemari, mengernyit setiap beberapa langkah dan berusaha tanpa hasil untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya.

" Maafkan aku yang telah menganggumu, biar aku yang mengambilnya. Bagaimana kalau kau duduk saja? " Kata Jongin sambil menjajari langkah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan terkejut. " Terima kasih. Aku akan duduk saja meski sepertinya Cuma itu yang kulakukan belakangan ini. " Kyungsoo menunjukkan tempat barang barang yang diperlukan dan sambil menghela napas mendudukkan diri ke kursi berlengan selagi Jongin membuat teh.

" Aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena telah mengirimkan seorang perawat sewaktu Sehun pergi ke Amerika. " Kata Kyungsoo ketika Jongin meletakkan teh di meja dan duduk di hadapannya.

" Tidak masalah. " Kata Jongin, teringat piring piring sarapan yang masih kotor di bak cuci piring, nampan bekas makan siang yang sudah tersaji di atas meja makan. Jelas Kyungsoo perlu sedikit bantuan setiap hari.

" Bagaimana caramu melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirian, selama siang hari? " Tanya Jongin.

" Oh, kami bisa mengatasinya. Sehun menyiapkan kebutuhanku pada pagi hari dan membuatkan senampan makanan untuk makan siang. Kalau cukup sehat, aku berusaha mempersiapkan makan malam agar dia merasa terbantu saat pulang kerja, meski terkadang keadaannya tidak seperti itu. " Kyungsoo menyesap tehnya.

Jongin mengangguk dengan muram, pikirannya kemana mana. Apa yang dipikirkan Sehun? Ini bukan kehidupan yang baik, meninggalkan ibunya sendirian sepanjang hari di pinggiran kota. Bahkan Sehun menolak ketika Jongin menawarkan rumah dengan kepala rumah tangga dan pelayan yang siap membantu dan pria itu menolaknya mentah mentah. Apakah Sehun pikir dia lebih mampu mengatasi urusan ini ketimbang yang bisa di sediakan Jongin untuk mereka? Kalau begitu, Sehun menipu dirinya sendiri.

" Kau pasti sangat berat menjalani ini semua. " Ucap Jongin.

" Keadaannya jauh lebih sulit bagi Sehun. Apalagi setelah pembatalan pernikahannya. " Kyungsoo memandang Jongin, terlihat jelas duka di dalam matanya. " Apakah kau tahu tentang... ? "

Jongin mengangguk. " Ya, aku sudah tahu. " Jongin menelan ludah, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang.

Mata Kyungsoo terlihat berkaca kaca. " Sehun harus memperbaiki segalanya. Aku tahu alasan Kris meninggalkan Sehun bukan hanya karena ada orang ketiga tapi juga karena penyakitku. Kris tahu bahwa aku ingin selama mungkin bersama dengan Sehun dan itu mengganggunya. "

" Selama mungkin? " Tanya Jongin dengan bingung.

Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkirnya dan mendesah. " Kata dokter aku harus pindah ke _hospice_ beberapa bulan lagi, tidak ada pilihan. Tidak lama lagi, Sehun tidak bisa lagi merawatku, makanya aku ingin selama mungkin bersama dengan Sehun. Jadi kalau kau khawatir aku telah menghambat pekerjaannya... ? Kurasa itu alasan kedatanganmu ke sini, bukan? "

Kyungsoo sekarat dan dia pikir Jongin datang kesini untuk mencari tahu apakah Sehun masih dapat bekerja dengan baik.

" Tidak. Bukan itu alasanku datang kemari. " Ucap Jongin sambil bangun dari kursi.

Jongin mondar mandir di ruangan kecil itu, berusaha melenyapkan ketegangan yang menguasai sarafnya. Jongin berhenti di sebelah sederet foto yang dipajang di atas perapian. Terlihat foto pernikahan yang buram karena sudah lama, memperlihatkan Kyungsoo saat masih muda dan almarhum suaminya.

Lalu Jongin beralih melihat foto seorang anak kecil. _Sehun_. Pikir Jongin. Saat itu Sehun masih terlihat kurus tapi tidak salah lagi jika melihat senyumnya.

Dan sekarang Sehun tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Jongin berpikir kenapa Sehun menolak dirinya. Tiga kali Sehun menghindari dan menyelinap pergi dari Jongin.

Tapi Jongin akan mendapatkan Sehun. Jongin tidak pernah gagal dalam apapun. Segala yang Jongin inginkan akan ia perjuangkan dan dapatkan. Sehun bukan pengecualian.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan ke foto foto kelulusan. Foto pernikahan lain dan terakhir foto bayi kecil dalam gendongan orang tuanya yang tampak bangga.

Jongin menelan ludah saat memperhatikan foto bayi kecil itu. Untuk alasan tertentu foto si bayi menarik perhatian Jongin.

" Itu si kecil Taehyung. Dia anak dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. " Kata Kyungsoo, suaranya lembut dan penuh duka. " Dia seharusnya berumur dua tahun minggu kemarin. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri membayangkan seperti apa dia sekarang seandainya masih hidup. Pasti berjalan tertatih tatih kemana mana dan penasaran dengan semuanya. "

" Jongin menoleh ke belakang. " Apa yang terjadi? "

Kyungsoo menunduk sedih. " Taehyung tertabrak sebuah mobil bersama dengan kereta bayinya. Saat itu terjadi Baekhyun sedang mengobrol bersama temannya tapi sepertinya dia lupa mengunci kereta bayi tersebut agar tidak berjalan. Saat Baekhyun menyadari itu... tapi semua sudah terlambat... "

" Kau pasti sangat merindukan bayi itu? "

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil, sementara pandangannya tetap terpaku pada lantai. " Aku sangat merindukan Taehyung karena dia sering membuatku tersenyum. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah lagi menggendong seorang bayi karena Sehun tidak jadi menikah. "

Kyungsoo mendesah dan meraih saputangan untuk mengusap matanya. " Oh, maafkan aku. Aku berbicara yang aneh aneh. "

Jongin meletakkan kembali foto dan berbalik_. Kyungsoo tidak tahu, ternyata Sehun belum memberitahu ibunya perihal kehamilannya. Apa Sehun tidak melihat betapa berartinya hal itu bagi sang ibu?_. Pikir Jongin.

Jongin memandang perapian kembali, membayangkan melihat satu foto lagi – Sehun tersenyum manis sambil menggendong bayi mungil, bayi mereka.

_Apa Sehun tidak ingin ibunya melihat foto itu? Ataukah Sehun khawatir karena dia tidak memiliki pasangan?_ Mata Jongin beralih ke foto foto pernikahan. Jongin dapat membayangkan tempat foto pernikahan Sehun akan berdampingan dengan foto pernikahan ibunya.

_Apakah prospek anak itu mengantongi status tidak sah yang menahan Sehun menceritakan pada ibunya? Apakah Sehun berusaha menjaga ibunya agar tidak terluka dengan tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?_ Pikir Jongin. Sesuatu berdesir dalam hati Jongin dan memperlihatkan solusi yang di satu sisi begitu tidak terduga namun pada saat bersamaan sangat masuk akal. Ia dapat membantu. Ia _ingin_ membantu. Dan ia akan mendapatkan Sehun dalam proses itu.

" Mungkin masih ada harapan, " Kata Jongin sambil meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu duduk. " Mungkin masih ada kesempatan untuk sesuatu yang baik, sesuatu yang dapat memberikan kita harapan. "

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tajam. " Apa yang kau maksud? Kenapa kau ada disini, Tuan Kim? "

" Ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu, " Ucap Jongin, tersentak saat merasakan betapa rapuh tangan kecil Kyungsoo. " Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. "

Jongin berhenti sejenak, bertanya tanya apakah ini tindakan yang tepat, namun saat memandang wajah Kyungsoo, Jongin tahu bahwa sekali ini, ia melakukan sesuatu yang benar, sesuatu yang bermanfaat melebihi biasanya. Dan bahkan hal itu akan memberinya apa yang diinginkannya.

Jongin menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. " Apakah kau akan memberiku kehormatan dengan mengijinkanku menikahi putramu? "

Jongin telah mengatakannya dan rasanya tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Bahkan, melihat Kyungsoo terkesiap bahagia, diikuti senyuman yang mencerahkan wajahnya, rasanya luar biasa menyenangkan.

Itu solusi paling masuk akal. Sehun jelas tidak sanggup menangani persoalan di sini, ibu yang sakit, pekerjaan yang memusingkan dan bayi yang akan lahir. Pernikahan berarti bayi itu dapat menyandang nama Jongin, sementara Sehun tidak akan di cap negatif sebagai ibu tunggal.

Solusi tersebut menyelesaikan semua masalah. Jongin memang tidak pernah berniat untuk menikah – kenyataannya ia menempuh segala cara untuk menghindar. Dan ia menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya sendirian – bukan berarti ia butuh orang lain – tapi jika itu berarti anaknya dapat diasuh dengan cara yang Jongin inginkan, mungkin sekali ini mengorbankan kebebasannya memang layak untuk dilakukan.

Karena Jongin dapat menghabiskan malam malamnya bersama Sehun. Itu setidaknya bisa jadi semacam kompensasi. Jongin sebenarnya lebih memilih Sehun sebagai simpanannya tapi ia bersedia menikahi Sehun jika itu memang harus.

Terdengar bunyi kunci berdecit di pintu depan dan Jongin melirik arlojinya, terkejut saat mengetahui hari sudah larut dan menyadari betapa banyak waktu yang telah ia habiskan menyetir tanpa tujuan hari ini.

" Aku pulang, " Terdengar suara Sehun dari ruang masuk yang kecil. Sehun terdengar letih. Sehun seharusnya sudah pulang ketika Jongin menyuruhnya tadi.

Jongin berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi Kyungsoo, tangannya diletakkan di belakang kursi wanita itu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Sehun merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, ibunya dan Jongin bersama, cangkir cangkir teh yang sudah kosong di meja.

Sehun seharusnya tahu ada sesuatu ketika melihat sebuah mobil mewah di seberang jalan tadi. Mobil seperti itu di jalanan ini sama tidak mungkinnya dengan Jongin mampir untuk minum secangkir teh. Namun, disinilah pria itu kini...

" Ada apa ini? "

' Sayang, " Kyungsoo berkata, berusaha berdiri sambil dibantu tangan Jongin yang menopang sikunya. " Selamat. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. " Kyungsoo menarik Sehun mendekat, begitu dekat sampai Sehun dapat merasakan tulang rusuk sang ibu melalui mantel katunnya yang tipis.

Sehun memelototi Jongin ari balik bahu ibunya. " Kau memberitahunya? " Tanya Sehun.

" Tentu saja dia memberitahuku. Dengan cara apalagi dia meminta ijinku? Oh, kau membuatku sangat bahagia, aku tidak dapat mempercayainya. Kapan kau berencana menikah? " Kyungsoo menumpukkan kedua tangannya di pundak Sehun.

" _Menikah?_ "

Sehun mengerjap saat perutnya bergolak. Ia mengira Jongin membocorkan tentang kehamilannya, tapi ini... Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini tidak masuk akal. Sehun membuka mulut, bermaksud menyangkal, bermaksud mengatakan telah terjadi kesalahan, ketika matanya menatap Jongin dan penyangkalan yang diharapkannya muncul di mata Jongin nyatanya tidak terlihat. Sebaliknya, mata Jongin yang gelap penuh kemenangan ketika memancarkan tantangan.

" Oh, menikah, " Kata Sehun berharap terdengar sewajar mungkin demi kebaikan sang ibu, sementara pikirannya membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan yang tidak masuk akal.

" Well, Jongin dan aku harus membicarakannya. Seperti halnya masalah masalah lain yang harus kami tuntaskan. _Bukan begitu, Jongin?_ " Kata Sehun. Jongin tersenyum sebagai jawaban, sebelah alisnya terangkat dan dia sama sekali tidak terlihat gelisah seperti dugaan Sehun.

Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. " Well, ini berita bagus tapi kurasa aku perlu berbaring sebentar sebelum makan malam. Semua keceriaan ini membuatku lelah. Tapi aku yakin banyak yang perlu kalian bicarakan. Jadi, permisi, aku akan tidur sebentar. "

" Tentu saja. Aku akan memastikan agar ibu nyaman. Kita bisa sedikit telat makan malam. " Kata Sehun sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

Kyungsoo berpaling kepada Jongin, yang juga mencium pipinya. " Oh, seandainya aku dua puluh tahun lebih muda, kurasa aku akan senang menghabiskan uangmu sendiri. " Ucap Kyungsoo.

" Kalau kau dua puluh tahun lebih muda, aku pasti melamarmu. " Goda Jongin.

Ibu Sehun tertawa setelah bertahun tahun tidak terdengar dan Sehun setengah tergoda ingin menikmati suaranya. Sungguh menyenangkan mendengar suara ibunya tertawa, apalagi merayu. Tapi Sehun tahu betapa rapuhnya sang ibu. Betapa hancurnya dia jika menyadari bahwa semua ini hanyalah permainan Jongin.

_Mengapa Jongin melakukan ini? Apa yang berusaha dia buktikan?._ Batin Sehun. Sehun tidak ingin melihat ibunya disakiti apapun atau siapapun. Dan gagasan aneh tentang pernikahan sama sekali tidak membantu. Jongin mendapat kesempatannya tadi pagi dan dia sudah terang terangan menyatakan tidak tertarik. Jadi apa yang dilakukan Jongin disini, memasukkan gagasan gagasan pernikahan dan entah apalagi kepikiran ibu Sehun?.

_Apa Jongin benar benar belum mengatakan apa apa tentang kehamilanku? Permainan apa yang dimainkan Jongin?._ Sehun benar benar frustasi memikirkannya.

Sehun mengamati ibunya berbaring di tempat tidur dan kembali ke ruang tamu, amarahnya meningkat seiring tiap langkah.

Jongin telah menunggu, masih berdiri, ekspresi wajahnya seperti kucing yang baru menangkap tikus. Well, tikus yang ini akan balas melawan.

" Selamat datang, " Ucap Jongin dengan nada lambat lambat, satu sisi bibirnya melengkung mengejek. " Hari yang sangat melelahkan di kantor? "

" Jangan ucapkan ' selamat datang ' kepadaku. Kita perlu bicara, " Tukas Sehun, suaranya menggerutu pelan.

" Tentu saja. Bicaralah. " Ucap Jongin ringan sambil mengangkat bahu, seakan tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Sehun.

" Tidak disini. Di luar. " Sehun tidak ingin percakapan ini sampai di dengar ibunya. Ia berjalan melalui dapur menuju pintu belakang, mendahului Jongin menuju beranda kayu kecil. Tanpa menoleh, Sehun tahu Jongin mengikutinya. Ia dapat merasakan ekspresi angkuh Jongin menertawakannya di belakang selagi mengikuti Sehun ke pintu. Sehun ingin sekali menghapus tatapan arogan Jongin.

Sehun berbalik dan melihat Jongin menyandarkan tubuh, menumpukkan lengan di susuran dan memandangi pekarangan belakang yang gersang.

Kemarahan Sehun semakin memuncak saat jongin terus memandang pekarangan belakang, mengabaikan Sehun. Sehun menyilangkan tangan di dada tapi tindakan itu sepertinya hanya menambah keras debaran jantungnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya Sehun.

Jongin berbalik perlahan menghadap Sehun dengan sikap malas malasan, seakan pertanyaan dan nada suara Sehun tidak lebih dari sekedar dengungan serangga yang mengganggu.

" Sepertinya itu bukan sapaan yang kuharapkan dari pria yang baru menjadi tunanganku. " Ucap Jongin dengan santai.

" Aku tidak pernah berkata akan menikah denganmu. Apa maksud semua ini semacam tindakan balas dendam karena aku menolak tawaran awalmu? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Kau mengandung anakku, bukan? "

" Dan apa hubungannya dengan ini? " Sehun memutar matanya.

" Itu sangat berhubungan dengan urusan ini. " jawab Jongin dengan tegas.

" Kupikir kau mengatakan tidak ingin berkeluarga? "

" Memang tidak sebenarnya. Tapi kau tidak bisa membesarkan anakku disini dan kau juga tidak mau menjadi simpananku. Aku tidak punya pilihan. Sekarang kau pun tidak punya pilihan. " Jawab Jongin dengan angkuh.

Sehun membiarkan saja penghinaan Jongin terhadap rumahnya dan terhadap apa yang dapat ia berikan untuk anaknya. " Apa kau memberitahu ibuku tentang bayi ini? "

Tangan Jongin melepas susuran saat ia berbalik menghadap Sehun. " Tidak, tapi aku bertanya tanya mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya. Jadi sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi khawatir karena mengandung anak yang tidak sah. Sekarang anakmu akan mendapatkan nama keluarga dan memiliki ayah. Kau dapat berterima kasih kepadaku karena telah mengatasi masalahmu. "

" _Berterima kasih kepadamu? Masalahku?_ Katakan, darimana kau mendapat keangkuhan ini? Apakah kau menciptakan sendiri atau mengambilnya dari temapt lain, seperti halnya perusahaan perusahaanmu? " Sehun menggeram.

Sekarang giliran Jongin yang marah. Dengan perasaan puas selagi mengamati Jongin bergerak gerak gelisah.

" Apa kau benar benar mengira aku belum memberitahu ibuku karena takut dia akan hancur begitu tahu aku bakal mendapat anak di luar pernikahan? " Tanya Sehun.

" Apalagi alasannya? Kau kelihatannya tidak sadar betapa besar arti bayi ini bagi ibumu. Tega teganya kau tidak mengabarkan berita itu padanya? " Ucap Jongin.

" Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang dibutuhkan ibuku sendiri? Kau orang terakhir yang perlu memberitahuku betapa senang ibuku mendapatkan cucu baru. " Ucap Sehun.

" Jadi sekarang itu bukan rahasia lagi. Sekarang kau tidak perlu malu lagi. " Kata Jongin.

" Aku tidak pernah merasa malu. Asal kau tahu, aku belum memberitahu ibuku karena kehamilan ini belum mencapai usia enam minggu. Apa kau paham artinya? " Tanya Sehun.

" Maksudmu ada kemungkinan kau salah perkiraan? " Wajah Jongin mengernyit heran.

" Tidak. Kehamilan ini sudah dikonfirmasi. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada kemungkinan terjadi hal hal lain. Bagaimana kalau aku kehilangan bayi ini? " Ucap Sehun.

" Apakah itu mungkin? " Tanya Jongin.

" Bukan mungkin. Tapi juga tidak mustahil. Kehamilan ini masih sangat muda. Aku tidak ingin ibuku berharap banyak tapi kemudian di kecewakan. Itu sebabnya aku belum bercerita padanya, bukan karena alasan konyol dia tidak akan bahagia kecuali aku mengenakan cincin dari seseorang di jari manisku. " Jawab Sehun.

Keheningan Jongin hanya bertahan sedetik, ia lalu mengangkat bahu. " Tidak ada pengaruhnya. Kita tetap akan menikah, itu sudah diputuskan. Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan ibumu sekarang. "

" Dan kalau terjadi sesuatu pada bayi ini? " Tanya Sehun.

" Kita akan memiliki bayi lain. " Ucap Jongin dengan acuh.

Sehun menggeleng. " Jongin, kau tidak mendengarkan. Aku tidak pernah berkata akan menikah denganmu. "

" Kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan? Kau mengejutkanku. Sepertinya tadi pagi kau jelas jelas bilang ingin itu. Kau tidak puas hanya mendapatkan rumah, pelayan dan penghasilanku. Jelas bagiku kau menginginkan lebih. " Tuduh Jongin.

" Kau tidak bisa masuk begitu saja kesini dan mengambil alih rumah dan keluarga ini seakan ini salah satu kesepakatan bisnismu. Taktik seperti itu mungkin berhasil di ruang rapat tapi jelas bukan disini. " Sesudah mengucapkannya, Sehun berharap ia dapat menarik kembali kata katanya.

Setiap kali memikirkan ruang rapat, Sehun teringat malam itu, malam yang telah memulai segalanya dan bersama kenangan muncul gairah yang semakin memuncak usai percintaan mereka hari ini. Sehun tidak ingin mengingat hal itu sekarang, _terutama tidak saat ini_, ketika ia berusaha menjaga jarak di antara mereka, ketika ia berusaha membuat Jongin berpikiran rasional.

Mata Sehun menatap Jongin. Jongin menyipitkan matanya melihat gairah di mata Sehun. Dengan dua langkah cepat Jongin mendesak Sehun mundur kemudian tangannya mengurung tubuh Sehun, membuat Sehun terperangkap.

" Aku bukan satu satunya orang disini yang menggunakan taktik ruang rapat atau kau sudah lupa dengan kejadian pagi tadi? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng ketika punggungnya menekan keras susuran, melawan pancaran magnetis tubuh Jongin. " Tidak. Tapi itu tidak relevan. Kau tidak bisa memaksa orang melakukan keinginanmu. Kau tidak dapat menentukan masa depan mereka tanpa memikirkan kebutuhan dan keinginan mereka sendiri. Kau tidak bisa _ "

Kata kata Sehun terpotong saat lengan Jongin merengkuhnya dan Jongin mencium lehernya, mengirimkan gairah yang melingkupi saraf Sehun, menghanyutkan Sehun yang mengancam keteguhan hatinya atau kewarasannya.

Jongin mendesak Sehun mundur, membuat leher dan tenggorakan Sehun terekspos. Bibir dan lidah Jongin bekerja cepat menemukan titik titik khusus di leher Sehun. Sehun sulit menghentikan respon tubuhnya terhadap sentuhan sentuhan Jongin.

" Kaulihat... " Kepala Jongin mendongak sedikit hingga bibirnya meluncur di kulit Sehun, perpaduan napas panas dan gerakan sensual. " Lihat betapa kau sangat menginginkanku. Aku dapat menguasaimu di sini, di beranda ini dan kau tidak akan sanggup menghentikanku. " Ucap Jongin.

Sehun berusaha bernapas, menjernihkan pikiran. Ya, ia menginginkan Jongin. Tidak peduli betapa besar keinginannya untuk menolak desakan Jongin, tubuh Sehun tidak dapat menyangkal Jongin. Hati Sehun tidak dapat menolaknya. Sehun menginginkan jiwa dan raga Jongin. Tapi itu tetap tidak membenarkan tindakan jongin. Memberikan tubuhnya merupakan satu hal. Jika Jongin ingin mengambilnya, itu lain soal.

" Tapi kau selalu bersikap seperti itu, Jongin. Kau mengambil dengan paksa apa yang kau inginkan. " Ucap Sehun.

" Jangan membodohiku. Kau yang membuatku memaksamu. " Ucap Jongin.

" Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja sekarang? Lakukan disini selagi ibuku tidur di dalam dan apa yang kau dapatkan? Apa kau berpikir aku akan sangat terbuai dengan kemahiranmu bercinta sampai ingin buru buru menikah demi mendapatkan lebih? " Perubahan tarikan napas Jongin menunjukkan kata kata Sehun tepat sasaran.

Kepala Jongin bersandar di bahu Sehun saat tangannya melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Jongin kemudian berjalan kembali ke rumah tanpa memandang Sehun, sebelah tangannya bertumpu di pinggul sementara tangan lainnya menyapu rambut.

Sehun benar benar menyiksa Jongin. _Aku pasti sinting kalau ingin bercinta dengan Sehun di beranda rumahnya, selagi ibunya tidur di dalam._ Pikir Jongin.

Tapi Jongin menginginkan Sehun – teramat sangat menginginkannya. _Mengapa Sehun selalu membuatku frustasi?_ Pikir Jongin.

" Kau sepertinya sangat puas saat mengungkit ngungkit kesalahanku tapi apa kau pikir kelakuanmu sendiri tanpa cela? " Sehun mendongak, terkejut, seolah tidak mengharapkan Jongin menyerang balik secepat ini.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Kaulah yang melarikan diri pada malam pesta topeng itu. Kaulah yang merahasiakan identitasmu. Kalau hari ini kau tidak memberitahuku tentang bayi ini _ " Jongin berhenti, mengingat kembali momen itu.

_Sehun tidak memberitahuku_.

Jongin telah ikut serta dalam perseteruan Sehun dengan si pecundang, Kris dan bukan hanya Kris yang mempercayai Jongin. Dalam keadaan lemah, Sehun kira Jongin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sehun pikir Jongin sungguh sungguh tahu bayi ini anaknya.

Jongin memandang Sehun, matanya seakan baru terbuka saat lapisan kebohongan Sehun terungkap.

" Kau tidak berniat mengatakannya padaku, bukan? " Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi tuduhan. " Kau tidak pernah berniat mengatakannya padaku. " Geram Jongin.

" Tidak, Jongin. Itu tidak benar. " Bantah Sehun.

" Kau ingin merahasiakan bayi ini. Kau tidak pernah berniat melibatkanku dalam hal ini. Kalau aku tidak datang membantumu dan kau tidak menganggapku bersungguh sungguh, aku tidak akan pernah tahu. " Ucap Jongin.

" Tidak ! Aku bermaksud memberitahumu hari ini. " Bantah Sehun.

" Tapi kau tidak melakukannya. "

" Aku tidak punya kesempatan. Aku berniat mengatakannya di kantormu, tapi Kris _ "

" Kris tidak ada hubungannya. Aku tidak mempercayaimu. Kau merahasiakan kebenaran dariku selama ini. Mengapa hari ini harus berbeda? " Tanya Jongin.

" Karena itu kebenarannya. " Jawab Sehun.

" Tidak. Kau berniat merahasiakannya. Rahasia kecil lain. Seperti bercinta denganku malam itu. Itu rahasiamu. Kau tidak ingin aku tahu siapa dirimu – itulah tujuan topeng tersebut – mengapa kau tidak mau melepaskan topeng. Kau tidak mau aku mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kau. " Geram Jongin.

" Jongin, dengarkan aku _ "

" Mengapa aku harus mendengarkanmu? Kau merahasiakan kebenarannya selama ini. Kau menyembunyikan wajahmu malam itu supaya aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Lalu kau membuatku yakin bahwa kau tidak pernah datang ke pesta topeng itu. Mengapa kau lakukan itu, lalu tiba tiba memutuskan untuk memberitahuku kau hamil dan itu bayiku? " Jongin memotong perkataan Sehun dengan marah.

" Karena ini memang bayimu. Kau punya hak untuk tahu. " Ucap Sehun.

" Kau peduli dengan hak hakku? " Dengus Jongin. " Aku sangat meragukannya. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hak. Aku yakin kau tidak pernah berniat mengaku sebagai pria yang di ruang rapat, apalagi mengatakan aku ayah sang bayi. Kalau bukan karena kesalahan besar yang kau lakukan ketika aku mengusir Kris, kau tidak akan pernah memberitahuku. "

" Jongin, kau salah besar. " Sehun frustasi Jongin tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

" Benarkah? Kau bersedia berkata jujur bahwa kau tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang bayi ini kepadaku? Kau tidak pernah sekalipun mempertimbangkan kemungkinan membesarkan bayi ini sendirian? " Tanya Jongin.

Mata Sehun berpaling ke arah lain. Sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang Jongin. Mata Jongin menyipit menatap Sehun. _Apakah itu artinya dia mengakui tuduhan tuduhanku?_ Pikir Jongin. _Sehun memang berencana merahasiakan bayi ini dariku_. Darah menerjang deras pelipis Jongin di tengah tekanan dan amarah yang dirasakannya. Sehun sama sekali tidak punya pilihan selain menerima penawaran tersebut.

" Aku... Kau tahu... " Ucap Sehun dengan terbata bata.

" Aku tidak tahu, Sehun. " Potong Jongin. " Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Kau punya banyak kesempatan untuk mengatakan kaulah pria di balik topeng itu tapi kau tetap bungkam. Lalu, ketika kita di Amerika, aku berusaha menciummu dan kau bertingkah seolah aku menganiayamu – padahal kita pernah bercinta. Apa maksud semua itu kecuali kau memang berniat merahasiakan malam pertama kita? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun terkesiap, matanya melebar ingin memprotes. " Kau tidak menginginkanku malam itu saat kita berada di Amerika. Bercinta dengan pria fantasi pada pesta itu merupakan satu hal, tapi kau memang tidak pernah ingin bercinta denganku. Kau hanya tidak ingin orang lain menyentuhku. Kau tidak tahan membayangkan orang lain tertarik padaku. "

_Tidak ingin bercinta dengan Sehun?_ Pria itu pasti bercanda. Jongin benar benar terbakar malam itu saat di Amerika, di kamar ia berusaha meredakan ereksinya yang di sebabkan oleh Sehun.

" Tidak, " Kata Jongin. " Itu tidak masuk akal. Kau ingin merahasiakan idnetitasmu. Itu sebabnya kau mengusirku malam itu, sehingga tidak ada peluang aku akan mengenali pria ruang rapat yang sulit ditemukan. "

Sehun menggeleng geleng. " Persoalannya memang sudah terlalu rumit. Kau tidak akan mempercayaiku. "

" Dan keadaannya sekarang jauh lebih mudah? Bagaimana kau menjelaskan itu? " Tanya Jongin.

Jongin tidak menunggu jawaban Sehun. Ia berjalan, berhenti di puncak tangga yang mengarah ke pekarangan berumput. " Bagaimana kau berharap aku akan mempercayaimu? " Tanya Jongin lagi.

" Karena begitulah kenyataannya. " Jawab Sehun.

Jongin menghela napas panjang sebelum menoleh ke balik bahu ke tempat Sehun masih bersandar. " Kalau begitu, jelaskan alasannya kepadaku. Mengapa kau tetap mengenakan topeng? Mengapa kau pergi malam itu, kecuali karena ingin memastikan aku tidak akan tahu identitasmu sebenarnya? Mengapa kau tidak bilang itu dirimu. " Tanya Jongin bertubi tubi.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan kereta api melaju di rel, menyuarakan peluitnya saat melintas. Kemudian perlahan kesunyian kembali terasa.

" Apa kau sudah lupa dengan kejadian itu? Lupa bagaimana dirimu ketika itu? " Tanya Jongin lagi.

Sehun memandang Jongin dan menyunggingkan senyum lemah. " Kau ingat hari pertama aku masuk kantormu? Ketika Luhan harus pulang karena sakit? Ingat bagaimana sikapmu saat itu? "

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Aku tahu apa pendapatmu tentangku. Kau menilai dan menyepelekanku hanya dalam sekali pandang. Aku ada di rantai makanan terendah sehingga sama sekali tidak masuk hitunganmu. " Jawab Sehun.

" Keadaannya tidak seperti itu. " Bantah Jongin.

" Tentu saja seperti itu. Kau tidak mungkin melirikku dua kali. Tapi, pada pesta itu... "

" Kau terlihat sangat berbeda malam itu. " Potong Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum kecil. " Kau tidak pernah menduga itu _aku_. Kau tidak pernah berencana bercinta dengan Oh Sehun yang biasa biasa saja. Dan aku tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya. Karena aku tahu kau tidak pernah ingin tahu. Peristiwa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi seandainya kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. "

" Itu tidak benar. " Bantah Jongin lagi. Tapi Jongin tahu itu benar. Ia tidak melirik Sehun dua kali, tidak dengan penampilan Sehun yang dulu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik setelan cokelat dan kacamata itu.

" Malam itu benar benar hanya fantasi dan setelah itu, setelah itu aku takut sekali. " Ucap Sehun, suaranya pelan saat mengenangnya.

" Takut terhadap apa? " Jongin bingun dengan perkataan Sehun.

" Aku tidak percaya dengan tindakanku – tindakan kita. Aku langsung panik. Aku tahu kau akan marah. Dan meskipun pekerjaanku tetap dipertahankan, kurasa aku tidak akan pernah sanggup menghadapimu lagi. Aku harus keluar dari ruang rapat itu. Jadi aku alri. " jawab Sehun.

" Kau pikir aku akan memecatmu? "

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku tidak punya cara untuk mengetahuinya. Aku hanya tahu kau tidak akan senang kalau tahu pria yang kau rayu di ruang rapat hanyalah aku. " Jelas Sehun.

_Hanyalah aku_. Memang Sehun dulu bukan tipe pria yang akan membuat Jongin tertarik. Tapi, astaga, apa Sehun tahu malam malam yang Jongin habiskan tanpa tidur karena memikirkan kekasih misteriusnya?

Kemudian ada perjalanan ke Amerika. Saat itu Sehun mulai terlihat berbeda. Pakaiannya, rambutnya bahkan dia melepas kacamatanya. Sejak perjalanan itu, Sehun menjadi pria yang berbeda. Pria yang lebih seksi dan Jongin menyampaikan hal tersebut terang terangan malam itu di kamar Sehun. Dan Sehun lah yang menolak Jongin malam itu.

Jongin menginginkan dua pria yang berbeda hanya untuk mengetahui kedua pria itu selama ini orang yang sama. _Tentu itu berarti sesuatu, bukan?_ Jongin ingin mengulurkan tangan kepada Sehun, meredam ketakutannya dan meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia sungguh sungguh menginginkan Sehun tapi Jongin tidak siap melakukan itu.

" Berapa lama kau akan menunggu memberitahu ibumu tentang bayi ini? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun memandang Jongin, matanya cekung dan kulitnya pucat. " Kurasa mungkin beberapa bulan lagi, hanya memastikan. Saat itu aku pasti sudah melewati masa masa kritis. "

" Kita akan merencanakan pernikahan dalam satu bulan ini, kalau begitu. Kita dapat memberitahunya bersama sama. " Ucap Jongin.

Kepala Sehun tersentak. " Kau masih berencana melakukan ini? Kau masih ingin menikahiku? "

" Kau tidak punya pilihan. Ibumu sudah diberitahu dan aku tidak mau menjadi pihak yang mengecewakannya. Kau mau? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menunduk memandangi beranda. Ia tidak mungkin menyakiti ibunya – Jongin tahu itu – Sehun langsup terperangkap kesepakatan pernikahan ini begitu masuk ke pintu rumahnya tadi.

Tapi jika Jongin berpikir Sehun telah terperangkap, itu bukan karena apa yang Jongin rasakan ketika mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya. Jongin bersikeras menikahi Sehun agar memiliki kuasa atas anak mereka dan pola pengasuhannya. Dan Jongin berharap ia juga bisa menguasai hati Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maafkan diriku yang udah bikin kalian kesel ama Jjongtem... kekekeke

Insya allah sekitar satu atau dua chapter lagi FF ini bakalan END.


	10. Chapter 10

THE SECRET

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 10

.

.

.

.

.

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

** Oh Sehun**

** Oh Kyungsoo ( Ganti marga buat keperluan peran kekeke )**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya**

" Aku tidak percaya dengan tindakanku – tindakan kita. Aku langsung panik. Aku tahu kau akan marah. Dan meskipun pekerjaanku tetap dipertahankan, kurasa aku tidak akan pernah sanggup menghadapimu lagi. Aku harus keluar dari ruang rapat itu. Jadi aku alri. " jawab Sehun.

" Kau pikir aku akan memecatmu? "

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku tidak punya cara untuk mengetahuinya. Aku hanya tahu kau tidak akan senang kalau tahu pria yang kau rayu di ruang rapat hanyalah aku. " Jelas Sehun.

_Hanyalah aku_. Memang Sehun dulu bukan tipe pria yang akan membuat Jongin tertarik. Tapi, astaga, apa Sehun tahu malam malam yang Jongin habiskan tanpa tidur karena memikirkan kekasih misteriusnya?

Kemudian ada perjalanan ke Amerika. Saat itu Sehun mulai terlihat berbeda. Pakaiannya, rambutnya bahkan dia melepas kacamatanya. Sejak perjalanan itu, Sehun menjadi pria yang berbeda. Pria yang lebih seksi dan Jongin menyampaikan hal tersebut terang terangan malam itu di kamar Sehun. Dan Sehun lah yang menolak Jongin malam itu.

Jongin menginginkan dua pria yang berbeda hanya untuk mengetahui kedua pria itu selama ini orang yang sama. _Tentu itu berarti sesuatu, bukan?_ Jongin ingin mengulurkan tangan kepada Sehun, meredam ketakutannya dan meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia sungguh sungguh menginginkan Sehun tapi Jongin tidak siap melakukan itu.

" Berapa lama kau akan menunggu memberitahu ibumu tentang bayi ini? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun memandang Jongin, matanya cekung dan kulitnya pucat. " Kurasa mungkin beberapa bulan lagi, hanya memastikan. Saat itu aku pasti sudah melewati masa masa kritis. "

" Kita akan merencanakan pernikahan dalam satu bulan ini, kalau begitu. Kita dapat memberitahunya bersama sama. " Ucap Jongin.

Kepala Sehun tersentak. " Kau masih berencana melakukan ini? Kau masih ingin menikahiku? "

" Kau tidak punya pilihan. Ibumu sudah diberitahu dan aku tidak mau menjadi pihak yang mengecewakannya. Kau mau? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menunduk memandangi beranda. Ia tidak mungkin menyakiti ibunya – Jongin tahu itu – Sehun langsup terperangkap kesepakatan pernikahan ini begitu masuk ke pintu rumahnya tadi.

Tapi jika Jongin berpikir Sehun telah terperangkap, itu bukan karena apa yang Jongin rasakan ketika mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya. Jongin bersikeras menikahi Sehun agar memiliki kuasa atas anak mereka dan pola pengasuhannya. Dan Jongin berharap ia juga bisa menguasai hati Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 10**

_Aku telah menikah. Namaku bukan lagi Oh Sehun. Sekarang namaku Kim Sehun, istri Kim Jongin_. Cincin pernikahan yang di berikan Jongin tersemat di jari Sehun.

Teringa Park, properti Jongin di luar kota menjadi lokasi sempurna untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Tenda besar telah didirikan di pekarangan berumput yang luas. Kain putih digantung longgar di sepanjang serambi rumah berdinding batu tua dan mengayun pelan di tiup angin sepoi sepoi. Balon gas berwarna kuning keemasan diikat menjadi kumpulan besar dengan tali dan pita, ditata di sekeliling taman di antara mangkuk mangkuk berisikan mawar aprikot yang harum.

Acara pernikahannya berlangsung singkat, walaupun tamu yang hadir sangat banyak mengingat anggota keluarga yang sedikit. Tapi jelas Jongin bukan tipe pria yang melakukan sesuatu dengan setengah setengah. Orang orang terkenal dari kalangan selebritas Korea hadir bersama serombongan reporter tabloid dan semua orang ingin bertemu dengan pria yang sangat beruntung itu karena mampu menjerat salah satu lajang paling diminati di Korea.

Pada penghujung hari, Sehun merasa sangat letih, baik secara emosional maupun fisik, stres dan ketegangan hari itu menyelubunginya. Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin, pria yang sekarang menjadi suaminya.

Sehun memiliki suami yang sempurna – kaya, berpendidikan, luar biasa tampan. Hampir semua tamu mereka iri dengan Sehun jika melihat ekspresi dari para tamu. Sehun punya segalanya, atau itulah yang mereka pikir.

Aneh betapa hampa perasaanmu ketika kau seharusnya memiliki segalanya. Aneh betapa hal hal yang tampaknya diinginkan semua orang nyatanya tidak berhasil mengisi kekosongan dalam diri Sehun, kekosongan yang tidak akan pernah dapat dipenuhi dengan kemewahan belaka dan pernikahan yang di bangun di atas kekuasaan.

Satu satunya sumber kebahagiaan Sehun adalah ibunya. Ibunya duduk di teras yang rindang menyaksikan seluruh proses, tidak mampu menahan senyuman di wajahnya. Ibunya tampak cantik mengenakan gaun sutra biru yang secara khusus di pilih Jongin, gaun yang dengan sempurna memperindah kulit pucat dan rambut berombaknya yang baru tumbuh lagi.

Jongin benar. Meskipun kabar tentang kehamilan Sehun memang akan membahagiakan sang ibu, mengetahui Sehun menikah dan cucunya akan dibesarkan dalam keluarga dengan orang tua lengkap, membuat ibunya tambah berbahagia. Wajah sang ibu yang berseri seri belum apa apa sudah membuat pernikahan yang dipersiapkan dengan terburu buru ini layak dijalani.

Tapi yang membahagiakan bukan hanya penampilan Ibunya. Melainkan juga kesehatannya yang semakin membaik. Bahkan para dokter sangat takjub dengan perubahan mendadak itu, kondisi ibunya kian stabil dan rasa sakit yang semakin berkurang.

Sehun memperhatikan saat Luna membawakan segelas minuman dingin untuk ibunya. Jongin berhasil memanggil kembali perawat yang dulu pernah merawat ibunya saat dia pergi ke Amerika dan mempekerjakannya sebagai pekerja tetap. Sehun kembali melirik Jongin, ia masih tidak percaya Jongin sudah menjadi suaminya.

Jongin telah melakukan segalanya untuk membuat hidup Ibunya lebih nyaman. Ibunya dan Jongin seperti memiliki hubungan yang menyenangkan, persahabatan yang tulus dan Sehun tahu ada kehangatan dan ketulusan dari Jongin. Jongin melakukan itu bukan karena sebuah kewajiban belaka.

_Apakah Jongin telah berubah? Apakah ada kemungkinan aku juga akan menikmati kehangatan Jongin?_ Pikir Sehun.

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Jongin agak menjauh, fokus pada pekerjaan sementara persiapan pernikahan membuat Sehun sibuk. Rasanya seolah, setelah kini Sehun menjadi istrinya, pria itu tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

_Tapi apakah ada kemungkinan bahwa suatu hari nanti cintaku akan berbalas? Apakah ada kemungkinan pernikahan ini akan memiliki arti lebih bagi Jongin dan bukan hanya untuk mengendalikan pengasuhan anaknya?_ Pikir Sehun.

Tangan Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin.

" Apa aku sudah mengatakan kau terlihat cantik hari ini? " Goda Jongin.

" Aku tampan, Jongin. " Sehun merasa wajahnya merona.

Jongin meremas tangan Sehun dan tersenyum saat tamu terakhir beranjak pergi. " Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Ayo ikuti aku. " Ucap Jongin sambil menarik Sehun untuk mengikutinya.

Senja menjelang dan hari sudah mulai gelap. Luna sudah mengajak ibu Sehun masuk ke rumah saat terik matahari musim panas di gantikan hawa hangat sore dan angin semakin dingin.

Sehun balas tersenyum pada Jongin. " Ayo. " Ucap Jongin.

Jongin berjalan mengitari rumah, langkah kaki mereka bergerak menuju garasi. Dahi Sehun berkerut. Di sana terparkir mobil sport kuning keemasan.

_Apa seseorang meninggalkan mobilnya disini? Tunggu, ada hal lain – Mobil itu diikat dengan tali dan pita besar._ Pikir Sehun.

Sehun mendongak ke arah Jongin, bingung. Jongin hanya membalas tatapan Sehun dengan sorot mata penuh tanda tanya.

" Apa kau menyukainya? " Tanya Jongin.

" Apa kau menyukainya? " Ulang Sehun. Jongin pasti bercanda. " Maksudmu... ? Maksudmu, ini milikku? " Sehun berpaling dari Jongin ke mobil lalu kembali lagi memandang mobil itu.

Jongin mengangguk dengan cepat. " Anggap ini hadiah pernikahan. "

Sehun memikirkan sedan tua ibunya yang ia gunakan untuk berbelanja dan ketika mereka berjalan jalan. Sungguh berbeda dengan mobil yang diberikan oleh Jongin. " Aku tidak yakin, aku mampu mengendarainya. "

" Aku akan mengajarimu. Mulai besok. " Jongin menarik sesuatu dari sakunya, kunci yang terikat pita satin. Jongin mengalungkannya ke leher Sehun, lalu tangannya memegang bahu Sehun.

Sehun memandang Jongin, satu tangan memainkan kunci, terpesona dengan sikap Jongin sekaligus merasa bersalah karena tidak terpikir untuk memberi Jongin hadiah.

" Tapi aku tidak menyiapkan apa apa untukmu. " Ucap Sehun.

Jongin menarik Sehun mendekat agar debar jantungnya terhubung dengan jantung Sehun. " Aku akan mengambil hadiahku... " Kepala Jongin menunduk kemudian mencium bibir Sehun, " ... malam nanti. Tapi untuk sementara ini, sudah waktunya kau mengucapkan selamat malam kepada ibumu. Sudah waktunya dia tahu tentang kabar kehamilanmu. "

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah beristirahat di ruang duduk. Wajahnya berseri seri saat Jongin dan Sehun memasuki ruangan, keceriaan di wajahnya semakin meyakinkan Sehun bahwa setidaknya demi sang ibu ia telah mengambil langkah yang benar hari ini.

" Hari ini sangat sempurna, " Kata Kyungsoo saat Sehun dan Jongin menunduk untuk menciumnya. " Pernikahan yang sungguh indah. Terima kasih karena membuatku begitu bahagia. "

Jongin tersenyum. " Kami punya berita lain kalau kau tidak terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan. "

Kyungsoo menggeleng. " Ini memang hari yang panjang dan aku akan tidur sebentar lagi, tapi aku belum mau mengakhirinya. Walaupun aku tidak tahu berita apa yang akan kalian katakan nanti yang dapat melampaui kegembiraanku hari ini. "

Jongin memandang Sehun dan mengangguk, membiarkan Sehun yang menyampaikan berita tersebut. Sehun duduk di samping ibunya dan menggenggam erat tangan ibunya.

" Ibu, " panggil Sehun, memandangi wajah ibunya dengan seksama.

" Ini mungkin akan terdengar sangat mengejutkan. Kami akan punya anak. Aku hamil. " Ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dan menangkup mulutnya yang menganga, matanya membelalak kaget.

" Oh ! " Dan detik berikutnya, mata lebar itu berkaca kaca. " Ini luar biasa. Sungguh luar biasa. "

" Kau tidak kecewa? Kami bertindak terburu buru sebelum menikah. " Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. " Mengapa aku harus kecewa? Dan apa kaupikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada seseorang sehingga tidak bisa menunda melakukan itu sampai hari pernikahan. Ingat, aku juga pernah muda dan mabuk kepayang pada seseorang. "

Jongin bisa saja menyanggahnya – ia tidak tahu apa apa soal cinta dan cinta tidak ada hubungannya dengan bagaimana bayi mereka terbentuk tapi sekarang bukanlah saatnya mendebat. Lagipula, ia merasakan sesuatu terhadap Sehun, bukan? Jongin menginginkan Sehun, diatas dan diluar ranjang dan mengetahui Sehun sekarang adalah miliknya, mengetahui Sehun terikat padanya, rasanya sungguh memuaskan melebihi apapun...

Tapi itu tidak sama dengan cinta...

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo mengamati putranya, mata wanita itu tiba tiba terlihat lebih hidup di banding biasanya, Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun. Sehun tertawa keras melihat respon ibunya terhadap kabar bayi mereka.

Tawa bercampur dengan tangis saat mereka berayun bersama dan selagi memperhatikan mereka, Jongin merasa napasnya tercekat, seolah sesuatu telah dibebaskan dari hatinya.

Sehun dan Jongin saling menatap lalu Sehun memberikan senyuman yang tulus, membuat ruang di hati Jongin terasa bahagia. Jongin merasakan kepuasan mendalam dan kebanggaan.

" Aku tidak percaya ini, " Ucap Kyungsoo, melepaskan Sehun namun tetap menggenggam tangannya. " Ingat janji yang kau ucapkan kepadaku? Tindakanmu membuat janji itu saja sudah sangat berarti, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyangka kalau akan mewujudkan janjimu. "

" janji? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? " Jongin beralih, menyadari punggung Sehun menegang.

" Oh itu, Itu tidak berarti lagi sekarang. " Jawab Sehun dengan gugup berusaha menertawakan hal itu, mata Sehun menghindari Jongin.

" Tidak berarti? " Tanya Kyungsoo. " Bagaimana itu bisa tidak berarti kalau anakmu menjanjikan sesuatu yang kau pikir hanya dapat terwujud dengan keajaiban tapi kemudian dia menjadikannya kenyataan? Ini sungguh sungguh keajaiban. "

" Apa yang dijanjikannya kepadamu? " Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

" Jongin, " Panggil Sehun sambil menarik tangan Jongin. " Ibu kelihatan lelah. Aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu nanti. " Bujuk Sehun.

" Sehun terdengar seperti anak yang hebat. Katakan apa yang membuat pengantinku ini begitu istimewa, Kyungsoo? Apa yang dijanjikannya kepadamu? " Kata Jongin, mengabaikan usaha Sehun menghentikan dirinya.

Kyungsoo menepuk tangan Jongin, matanya berkaca kaca.

" Well, hal itu terjadi setelah Taehyung tewas dalam kecelakaan mengerikan tersebut. Aku sangat bersedih karena kehilangan cucuku. Aku benar benar merindukan cucuku. Aku ingin memeluknya lagi, mencium pipi lembutnya atau merasakan tangan kecilnya memegangi jemariku... "

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan meremasnya, merasa takut dengan kelanjutan perkataan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludah dan menoleh ke arah Jongin. " Ketika aku mengetahui kankerku sudah parah, kupikir aku tidak punya kesempatan memeluk cucu lagi. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa melahirkan lagi, karena rahim Baekhyun sudah di angkat. Sehun tahu betapa sangat berarti bagiku memiliki seorang cucu lagi. Sehun membuat janji bahwa dia akan memberikan aku cucu lain. "

" Sehun berjanji akan melakukan segalanya untuk membahagiakanku dan bahwa aku tidak akan pergi sebelum menggendong bayinya. " Lanjut Kyungsoo.

" Dia berkata akan melakukan – _segalanya_? " Jongin mengarahkan kalimat setengah bertanya setengah berkomentar itu kepada Kyungsoo, namun matanya mencari cari jawaban di wajah Sehun, menunggu Sehun menyangkalnya tapi sorot takut di mata Sehun menunjukkan dia tidak sanggup melakukannya.

" Ya. " Kyungsoo tergelak tidak menyadari ketegangan mendadak yang kini memercik di antara pasangan pengantin baru itu.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Sehun. Kupikir ketika pernikahanhya dengan Kris gagal kesempatan itu sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi berkat keberuntungan, kaupun muncul . " Ucap Kyungsoo.

" Berkat keberuntungan. " Suara Jongin datar dan dingin.

" Aku adalah wanita tua yang paling beruntung. Sekarang aku harus istirahat. Jadi, aku permisi dulu... "

" Aku akan mengantar ibu ke kamar, " Sehun menawarkan diri, lega bisa sejenak menghindari tatapan menuduh Jongin tapi Ibunya menolak.

" Tidak ! Luna bisa menjagaku. Lagipula, ini malam pernikahanmu. " Tolak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengucapkan selamat malam dan pergi bersama Luna. Begitu mereka meninggalkan ruangan, Sehun berbalik, berusaha menyerang Jongin terlebih dahulu.

" Jongin, ini tidak seperti kedengarannya. Kita harus bicara. " Bujuk Sehun.

Tanpa memandang, Jongin berjalan melewati Sehun keluar ruangan, membuat Sehun mengejarnya. Sehun tersandung sandung di sepanjang koridor saat mengejar Jongin. Jongin memasuki ruangan yang seharusnya menjadi kamar mereka berdua, kamar utama yang sangat besar, didominasi tempat tidur besar.

Tapi Jongin seolah tidak menyadari keberadaan tempat tidur itu. Jongin langsung menghampiri lemari, mengeluarkan koper kulit dan mulai memasukkan beberapa barang yang di bawanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Sehun.

" Memang kelihatannya bagaimana? Aku mau pergi. " jawab Jongin.

" Jongin. Kumohon Jongin ijinkan aku menjelaskannya. " Bujuk Sehun.

" Menjelaskan apa? "

" Itu tidak seperti yang kaudengar. " Jawab Sehun.

" Tidak? Maksudmu kau tidak pernah membuat janji itu kepada ibumu? " Jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

" Ya, aku membuat janji itu, tapi bukan berarti _ "

" Kau tidak mengatakan bersedia melakukan segalanya? " Potong Jongin.

" Jongin, bukan itu intinya. "

" Bukankah iya? Kau berjanji melakukan segalanya untuk memberi ibumu cucu. Ketika hubungan dengan Kris menjadi kacau, kau harus mencari cara lain untuk memenuhi janjimu, secepat mungkin. Dan kau menemukan solusinya pada diriku. " Ucap Jongin.

Jongin berjalan melintasi ruangan dengan langkah panjang penuh tekad memasuki kamar mandi. " Apa yang dikatakan ibumu? " Lanjutnya sambil memasukkan peralatan mandi ke dalam tas.

" Berkat keberuntungan, kau pun muncul. " Desah Sehun. " Tidak, Jongin, keadaannya bukan seperti itu. Aku pernah menjelaskannya padamu. "

" Benarkah? Sepertinya kau melupakan bagian terbaik. Kau meninggalkan bagian tentang tekad memiliki bayi. Bayi seseorang, Bayi _siapa saja_. Malam itu di pesat topeng, kau di sana bukan karena ada kau. Kau menjaring pendonor sperma. " Kalimat Jongin menghunjam Sehun begitu dalam sampai Sehun tidak bisa merespon.

_Kejadiannya tidak seperti itu_. Batin Sehun.

" Ya, Tuhan, " Lanjut Jongin. " Ketika kupikir aku hampir mempercayaimu. Kupikir kau hanya ingin merahasiakan tentang bayi ini. Kau pasti berpikir memilikiku pasti hal yang sangat menguntungkan. Kau akan mendapatkan bayi sekaligus uang. "

Jongin mendongak untuk memandang Sehun. " Anak yang luar biasa tapi istri yang buruk. " Jongin menarik ritsleting tas sambil menggeleng geleng.

" Jongin, itu tidak benar. Kau harus mendengarkanku. Kumohon. "

" Mengapa aku harus mendengarkanmu? Kau telah membohongiku sejak kita bertemu. Dalam setiap hal, kau menyembunyikan kebenarannya, berpura pura menjadi orang lain, perjaka yang pemalu, anak yang patuh. Well, kenyataannya kebenaran sudah terbongkar. Kau tidak pemalu ataupun patuh. Kau suka memanipulasi dan licik untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu. " Tuduh Jongin.

" Aku tidak pernah berpura pura menjadi orang lain, apalagi perjaka pemalu. Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu. " Bantah Sehun.

" Tidak? Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Setelan setelan jas longgar. Kacamata besar. Aku terlihat seperti tikus kecil pemalu tapi sebenarnya kau tengah menyusun siasat layaknya tikus. " Tuduh Jongin lagi.

" Apa sekarang kau menyalahkan pakaian pakaianku atas apa yang terjadi? Dengarkan dirimu sendiri, Jongin. Kata katamu benar benar tidak masuk akal/ " Balas Sehun.

" Mungkin tidak, tapi setidaknya sekarang aku tersadar. Aku melihat hal hal yang seharusnya kuketahui dari dulu. " Jongin menyampirkan tas di bahu dan dengan marah berjalan melintasi ruangan menuju pintu.

" Kau mau pergi kemana? " Tanya Sehun.

" Kemana saja asal tidak ada kau. " Jawab Sehun.

" Tapi kau tidak bisa pergi, tidak sekarang. " Mohon Sehun.

" Kenapa tidak? Kau sudah mendapatkan keinginanmu,. Bayi, suami, tempat yang akan menjamin ibumu nyaman dan dijaga dengan baik. Kau telah memenuhi janjimu. Kau tidak membutuhkan aku lagi. " Ucap Jongin.

" Itu tidak benar. Aku membutuhnkanmu. " Bantah Sehun.

Jongin menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata menghina selagi berjalan ke arah garasi. " Mengapa? Apa kau sudah membuat janji lain yang tidak kau katakan padaku. "

" Tidak ! Aku tidak mempunyai janji lain. Tapi aku membutuhkanmu, Jongin. Aku... Aku mencintaimu. " Ucap Sehun.

Jongin terpaku di pintu garasi, tangannya memegang pembuka pintu dan kepalanya menunduk saat pintu besi tertarik keatas dan membuka.

Napas Sehun tersengal, jantungnya berdebar kencang saat menunggu respon Jongin, respon apapun.

Ketika pintu sudah cukup terbuka, Jongin melangkah masuk dan menuju sisi BMW hitamnya, melemparkan tasnya kemudian berbalik, postur tubuhnya membeku, matanya dingin dan keras.

" Aku kecewa, Sehun. Bagi pria yang sudah berjuang keras agar hamil, aku mengahrapkan sesuatu yang lebih kreatif daripada itu. Kau kehabisan ide? " Tanya Jongin.

Jongin menunduk untuk masuk mobil, lalu memutar kunci, menayalakan mobilnya. Sehun berlari ke sisi mobil saat Jongin menarik pintu hingga menutup, suara Sehun meninggi untuk melampaui deru mesin.

" Jongin, itu kenyataannya. Dan meskipun kau tidak menginginkan dan tidak membutuhkan cintaku, tapi kau telah mendapatkannya. Aku tidak berbohong, Jongin. Aku benar benar mencintaimu. " Teriak Sehun.

Jongin menekan kopling, satu tangan di kemudi, tangan lainnya di tongkat persneling.

" Jangan repot repot, Sehun. Itu tidak tetap sulit untuk mengubah keadaan, meskipun seandainya aku sungguh mempercayaimu. " Ucap Jongin.

Jongin menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari garasi. Sehun tersentak mundur ketika mobil itu berjalan pergi.

" JONGINNNN ! " Teriak Sehun tapi Jongin sudah pergi dalam kepulan asap dan derum keras suara mesin.

_Jongin tidak bisa pergi, tidak seperti ini ! Dia harus mempercayaiku_. _Tapi bagaimana caranya? _Pikir Sehun. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya melihat ke arah mobil mercedes berpintu dua yang masih terparkir di luar garasi, pita emas besar masih mengikat di sekelilingnya. Sehun menyentuh kunci di lehernya, kunci yang telah digantungkan Jongin.

Jongin pasti menuju apartementnya. Sehun harus menjelaskan, melenyapkan keresahan Jongin dan membiarkan Jongin menarik kesimpulannya sendiri malam ini.

Sehun memandangi mobil itu. Ia belum pernah mengendarainya dan mobil ini sangat berbeda dengan sedan tuanya, tapi inikan hanya mobil. Dan sekarang, mobil ini satu satunya harapan Sehun.

Sehun menarik kunci yang tergantung di lehernya saat berjalan menujuj mobil. Dengan dua kali tarikan, pita besar di mobil terlepas dan menjutai ke tanah. Sehun membuka pintu dan memasukkan dirinya ke belakang kemudi. Sehun perlu beberapa detik untuk membiasakan diri dengan sederet tuas pengendali. Kemudian Sehun memasang sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mesin.

Mobil sport itu mengeluarkan suara yang menunjukkan kualitas yang bagus. Sehun tidak ingin mengebut – ia lebih tertarik tiba di apartement Jongin dengan utuh daripada menyusul mobil Jongin di jalan. Dengan helaan napas mantap, Sehun menemukan tombol lampu depan dan melepaskan rem, melajukan mobil melintasi jalan.

Sehun harus melalui jalan pedesaan sekitar dua puluh kilometer sebelum mencapai jalan bebas hambatan yang akan membawanya ke kota. Sehun sudah tidak sabar ingin tiba.

Awan hitam tampak terlihat menghiasi langit, membuat malam semakin gelap, hembusan angin kencang membuat daun dan cabang pohon berayun.

Walaupun Sehun mengemudikan mobil dengan lancar dan kuat, tapi Sehun harus berkonsentrasi penuh dengan kondisi jalan yang asing dan buruk. Sehun jadi merindukan sedan tuanya. Setidaknya dengan mobil tua itu, Sehun tahu dimana letak penyeka kaca mobil.

Sehun melewati dua belokan di jalan bersemak yang sempit dan harus memundurkan mobil untuk mencari jalan yang benar, namun cahaya lampu jalan keluar tol membuat Sehun tahu bahwa ia hampir sampai ke jalan bebas hambatan.

Sambil menghembuskan napas lega, Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya, mengetahui bagian yang terburuk sudah berlalu dan jalan bebasa hambatan ini akan segera membawanya ke kota dan kepada Jongin. Beberapa tetes hujan menerpa jendela mobil. Awalnya pelan sebelum berubah menjadi deras.

Sehun hampir menabrak mobil yang terparkir di sisi jalan saat mencari tombol penyeka kaca. Beberapa detik, Sehun mengira yang terparkir itu mobil Jongin dan jantungnya melompat, tapi saat ia mendekat Sehun melihat mobil gelap itu bukan milik Jongin.

Bagian atap mobil terangkat dan seorang pria berlari menghampiri mobil Sehun sambil melambai lambai di tengah hujan. Sesaat Sehun berpikir untuk terus menyetir, hari sudah gelap dan ia takut kalau harus menghentikan mobilnya. Tapi kondisi cuaca sangat buruk dan bagaimana kalau pria itu punya anak di dalam mobil? Kalau mobil Sehun sendiri mogok, ia jelas tidak ingin orang mengabaikannya dengan terus melaju.

Kalau saja Sehun mengambil tasnya sebelum pergi. Setidaknya ia dapat menghubungi polisi. Dan, tampaknya Sehun tidak mempunyai pilihan...

Sehun berhenti tepat di belakang mobil tersebut dan menemukan tombol jendela. Butiran air hujan langsung masuk melalui kaca jendela yang terbuka, menerpa keras ke wajah Sehun. Pria itu bergegas menghampiri Sehun.

" Anda ingin menumpang? " Tanya Sehun.

" Kau bisa memberikan yang lebih baik daripada itu, " Kata pria itu, menarik pintu hingga terbuka sebelum menodongkan sesuatu yang dingin dan keras di pipi Sehun.

" Kau bisa memberiku mobil ini. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END ?

Yeaaayyyyy \\\ ( ^ 0 ^ ) / satu chapter lagi FF ini bakalan END. Kalau besok aku gak sibuk bakalan aku post besok chapter terakhirnya...


	11. Chapter 11

THE SECRET

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 11 Last chapter

.

.

.

.

.

**Cast : ** **Kim Jongin**

**Kim Sehun ( kan udah nikah makanya marganya ganti )**

**Kim Taeoh**

**Oh Kyungsoo ( Ganti marga buat keperluan peran kekeke )**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya**

Sehun hampir menabrak mobil yang terparkir di sisi jalan saat mencari tombol penyeka kaca. Beberapa detik, Sehun mengira yang terparkir itu mobil Jongin dan jantungnya melompat, tapi saat ia mendekat Sehun melihat mobil gelap itu bukan milik Jongin.

Bagian atap mobil terangkat dan seorang pria berlari menghampiri mobil Sehun sambil melambai lambai di tengah hujan. Sesaat Sehun berpikir untuk terus menyetir, hari sudah gelap dan ia takut kalau harus menghentikan mobilnya. Tapi kondisi cuaca sangat buruk dan bagaimana kalau pria itu punya anak di dalam mobil? Kalau mobil Sehun sendiri mogok, ia jelas tidak ingin orang mengabaikannya dengan terus melaju.

Kalau saja Sehun mengambil tasnya sebelum pergi. Setidaknya ia dapat menghubungi polisi. Dan, tampaknya Sehun tidak mempunyai pilihan...

Sehun berhenti tepat di belakang mobil tersebut dan menemukan tombol jendela. Butiran air hujan langsung masuk melalui kaca jendela yang terbuka, menerpa keras ke wajah Sehun. Pria itu bergegas menghampiri Sehun.

" Anda ingin menumpang? " Tanya Sehun.

" Kau bisa memberikan yang lebih baik daripada itu, " Kata pria itu, menarik pintu hingga terbuka sebelum menodongkan sesuatu yang dingin dan keras di pipi Sehun.

" Kau bisa memberiku mobil ini. "

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 11 Last Chapter**

Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, gelisah, ia membolak balikkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Tepat pada jam tiga dini hari Jongin menerima telepon dari penjaga keamanan di bawah. Setelah menerima telepon tersebut, tiba tiba Jongin langsung bangun.

Dua polisi ingin menemuinya.

Jongin hanya sempat mengenakan jins dan sweter ketika bel pintu apartementnya berbunyi. Dengan segera Jongin berlari ke arah pintu untuk membukanya.

" Ada masalah apa? " Tanya Jongin sebelum polisi memasuki apartementnya.

" Tuan Kim, apakah anda pemilik terdaftar kendaraan Mercedes? " Si polisi menyebutkan nomor polisi yang segera Jongin kenali.

" Itu... Itu mobil istri saya. Saya membelikan mobil itu sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Apakah ada masalah? " Jongin benar benar khawatir sekarang.

" Bisakah anda mendeskripsikan istri anda, Tuan? "

" Ya. Tingginya sekitar 180cm, ramping, berambut cokelat. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? " Tanya Jongin lagi.

Kedua polisi itu bertukar pandang. " Anda mungkin ingin duduk. Mobil itu mengalami kecelakaan malam ini. Saya khawatir kami memiliki kabar buruk. "

Darah Jongin langsung membeku. " Kabar buruk seperti apa? "

" Mobil itu tergelincir di tikungan dan tercebur ke tanggul. Pengemudinya tidak mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Dia terlempar dari mobil. "

Jongin berpaling, dingin menusuk hingga sumsum tulangnya, ia berusaha menelan ludah, tenggorokannya terasa tercekik kenangan masa lalu. " Tergelincir di tikungan, " " _Tercebur ke tanggul_. " . Apakah ia benar benar mendengar semua itu atau gambaran itu muncul dari kenangannya yang dulu?

" Pengendara mobil itu seorang pria. Apa anda mengenali ini? " Polisi itu meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangan Jongin dan Jongin berusaha fokus saat mengamati pita satin tipis dan kunci – kunci yang sama seperti yang Jongin kalungkan di leher Sehun semalam. Jemari Jongin mengepal erat besi dingin itu.

" Istriku... Apakah dia terluka parah... Atau? " Jongin bertanya dengan gugup.

" Tuan Kim, " Panggil salah seorang polisi, suaranya berat penuh simpati. " Keadaannya lebih serius daripada itu. Pengemudinya tewas. Pada situasi seperti ini, kami khawatir pengemudi itu mungkin saja istri anda. Kami ingin anda ikut dengan kami dan membantu mengidentifikasikan jenazahnya. "

_Sehun !_

Mereka pikir itu Sehun. Tapi Jongin meninggalkan Sehun di rumah pedesaannya. Pria itu tidak mungkin Sehun. Jongin meninggalkan mobil itu di garasi. Seseorang pasti telah mencurinya. _Tapi kenapa pencuri itu memiliki kuncinya?_ Pikir Jongin.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk mencari tahu.

Jongin menyuruh dua polisi tersebut untuk menunggu, kemudian berjalan menuju telepon. _Sehun pasti ada di rumah pedesaan. Seseorang pasti telah mengambil kunci tersebut dan mencuri mobilnya_. Pikir Jongin dengan kalut.

Jongin menelpon telepon rumah di pedesaan. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya sang pengurus rumah mengangkat teleponnya.

" Hallo, selamat malam? " Suara pengurus rumah terdengar profesional namun jelas setengah mengantuk.

" Ini Jongin. " Ucap Jongin. " Aku ingin tahu apakah istriku ada di rumah? Ini penting sekali. Dan tolong periksa garasi juga apakah mobilnya ada di sana? " Tambah Jongin setelah berpikir sesaat.

Jongin mendengar suara langkah kaki saat menunggu, menghindari tatapan iba para polisi saat mereka memandang ke segala arah.

_Itu bukan Sehun. Tidak mungkin_. Batin Jongin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pengurus rumah datang lagi, suaranya yang resah membuat punggung Jongin gemetar. Pengurus rumah berkata tidak ada tanda tanda keberadaan Sehun. Sehun tidak tidur di kamar manapun. Dan mobilnya tidak ada di garasi.

Jongin memegangi telepon beberapa saat, hanya setengah menyadari suara prihatin di ujung sambungan. " Segera hubungi ponselku begitu kau mendengar kabar dari istriku, " Ucap Jongin sebelum menutup telepon.

Jongin memandangi kedua polisi, pikirannya hampa, perutnya dingin dan kosong. " Mari kita pergi. " Ajak Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sehun pasti telah mengikutiku. Mengapa aku tidak memikirkan hal itu? Sehun telah mengikutiku dan sekarang meninggal. Anak mereka meninggal_. Pikir Jongin. Duka meluap dalam diri Jongin bagaikan gelombang kuat air pasang.

_Semua ini karena kesalahanku !_ Teriak batin Jongin.

Sehun ingin bicara dan Jongin malah lari. Sehun ingin tinggal dan Jongin malah pergi. Sehun mengatakan ia mencintai Jongin dan Jongin malah berpailng dari Sehun.

_Mengapa Sehun mengikutiku? Mengapa Sehun masih tetap bersikeras ingin aku mendengar penjelasannya jika dia sudah mendapatkan semua keinginannya? Apakah Sehun sangat membutuhkanku? Apakah Sehun sungguh sungguh mencintaiku?_ Pikiran pikiran itu berkecamuk di benak Jongin.

Sehun tertabrak, tercebul ke tanggul, tidak berhasil selamat. Jongin membebani Sehun dengan nasib yang sama seperti yang telah menimpa anggota keluarga Jongin lainnya. Semua ini terjadi karena Jongin tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menerima apa yang dikatakan Sehun dan menghadapi perasaannya sendiri.

Perasaan bahwa ia membutuhkan Sehun. Bahwa Sehun membuat Jongin merasa istimewa, kuat dan protektif.

Karena Jongin tidak bisa menerima bahwa ia mencintai Sehun.

_Aku benar benar mencintai Sehun._ Batin Jongin. Kesedihan mendalam bergejolak di dalam hati Jongin. Walaupun sekarang dia mengakui mencintai Sehun tapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat.

Jongin benar benar menyesal karena ia belum mengungkapkan perasaannya itu kepada Sehun, membuat duka yang dirasakan Jongin bertambah semakin parah.

Lamunan Jongin terhenti saat merasakan mobil yang di tumpanginya bersama dua polisi menepi di luar rumah sakit. Jongin memandangi bagian muka bangunan rumah sakit itu. Ia tidak ingin masuk ke gedung itu. Sekarang Jongin ingin menyangkal semuanya, walaupun ia tahu inilah kenyataannya. Ini akan menjadi salah satu hal tersulit yang pernah dilakukannya. Namun ada hal lain yang bahkan lebih sulit lagi.

_Bagaimana aku memberitahukan masalah ini kepada Kyungsoo?_ Erang Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Dua polisi membimbing Jongin berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, bau antiseptik, pencahayaan lampu neon tampak menyilaukan dan dingin pada jam sepagi ini. Lalu mereka meminta Jongin menunggu di luar kamar mayat, memberi Jongin lebih banyak waktu lagi untuk berpikir bagaimana ia seharusnya bertindak, bagaimana ia seharusnya berkata betapa berartinya Sehun baginya, betapa salah tindakan Jongin selama ini.

Jongin sudah berlaku tidak adil pada Sehun. Jongin memperlakukan Sehun dengan buruk di tempat kerja, di Amerika, juga memaksa Sehun untuk menjalani pernikahan ini. Dan sekarang Jongin tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk memberitahu Sehun betapa menyesalnya Jongin.

Panggilan polisi membangunkan Jongin dari lamunan. Mereka memanggil Jongin untuk masuk ke ruangan. Jongin berjalan perlahan ke satu sisi petugas polisi yang berada di ruangan itu.

" Tuan Kim? " Kening si perawat mengernyit simpati.

" Dia sedang hamil. Anak pertama kami. " Gumam Jongin.

" Apakah anda sudah siap, Tuan Kim? " Tanya si perawat.

Jongin mengangguk singkat. " Siap, " Gumam Jongin sambil menahan napas takut.

Perawat itu mengangkat kain penutupnya. Jantung Jongin berhenti dan kakinya goyah saat memperhatikan wajah pria yang terbaring di ranjang. Di balik goresan dan luka memarnya, wajah pria itu masih tampak tampan mengingat dia menderita kematian mendadak yang kejam, matanya terpejam, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Dia tampak sangat tenang.

Tetapi pria itu tampak asing di mata Jongin.

' Ini bukan Sehun, istriku. " Jongin menghembuskan napas lemah yang membawa kelegaan. Ia menoleh kepada para polisi di belakangnya.

" Jadi dimana istriku? "

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa sangat kedinginan. Dua menit di bawah hujan deras sudah cukup membuat tubuh Sehun basah kuyup. Sekarang Sehun memang sudah tidak kehujanan lagi, tapi di tempat itu dia tidak bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sehun menemukan kain tua yang baunya begitu menyengat tapi setidaknya kain itu dapat menghangatkannya sedikit.

Sehun merasa kram, tidak nyaman dan tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa, hanya tahu hari masih gelap. Tubuhnya terasa sakit saat dibawa bergerak. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan, tidak ada yang akan mencarinya selama beberapa jam kedepan. Jongin di apartementnya dan di rumah tidak akan ada yang mengetahui kepergiannya.

Setiap kali mendengar mobil mendekat, Sehun akan menggedor dan berteriak sampai suarannya serak. Tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya dan mobil mobil itu terus melaju.

Sehun terperangkap disini, menggigil. _Mereka harus menemukanku. Jongin harus segera menemukanku. Sebelum aku mati... sebelum bayi kami_ _mati_. Batin Sehun.

Sehun memeluk lembut perutnya, agak tenang saat mengetahui dorongan tidak nyaman yang dirasakannya di bawah sana lebih disebabkan tekanan pada kantong kemih, bukan karena kandungannya. Sehun berusaha mengayunkan tubuhnya di tengah ruangan yang padat dan pengap itu, bersuara lembut seolah menenangkan bayi kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Polisi bilang mereka akan menelepon Jongin segera setelah menemukan Sehun, tapi jika mereka pikir ia dapat duduk dan menunggu saja sementara istrinya hilang, mereka salah.

Ketika Jongin memulai pencariannya sendiri, fajar sudah menyingsing. Sehun pasti berada di suatu tempat di antara rumahnya di pedesaan dan jalan raya.

Bagaimana pria yang meninggal tersebut berhasil mencuri mobil Sehun, terlalu menakutkan untuk Jongin pikirkan. Jongin hanya bergantung pada satu harapan bahwa Sehun masih hidup di suatu tempat, hidup dan menunggu ditemukan.

Jongin hampir melewati mobil itu, yang hanya menampakkan lingkaran sempurna lampu belakangnya, mobil tersebut tidak mencolok di tengah semak semak pinggir jalan. Seseorang berusaha menyembunyikannya, kalau tidak mengapa di parkir di tempat seperti itu?

Jantung Jongin berpacu cepat saat menepikan mobil, mencari tanda tanda keberadaan seseorang, tapi ia hanya dapat mendengar cicitan burung dan gagak yang bertengger tinggi di pepohonan. Hingga terdengar bunyi pukulan beberapa kali, agak teredam dan berulang ulang. Harapan Jongin langsung membuncah liar. Jongin mendengar tangisan, pelan dan lemah. Jongin segera berlari ke arah mobil itu.

_Itu pasti Sehun_. Batin Jongin.

" Sehun ! " Panggil Jongin, wajahnya menempel ke besi mobil. " Apakah itu kau? Dapatkah kau mendengarku? "

Jongin tidak yakin apakah yang merespon itu pekikan lega atau bahagia, tapi yang jelas suara itu suara terbaik dan terindah yang pernah di dengarnya.

_Sehun masih hidup_.

Jongin memeriksa bagasi tapi tidak ada tombol pembuka dari luar. Tanpa kunci, Jongin harus mendobraknya hingga terbuka. Jongin membuka pintu sisi kemudi dan bersyukur dalam hati ketika melihat tuas pembuka bagasi. Jongin menariknya dan mendengar suara klik memuaskan saat pengait besi terlepas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin menarik tutup bagasi dan menggendong Sehun keluar dari temapt kecil itu, memeluk sang istri dan merangkulnya erat.

Pakaian Sehun robek dan bernoda minyak, kain tua tersampir di bahunya. Sehun lebih tercium seperti mobil dan oli ketimbang aroma jeruk dan bayi seperti biasa dan air mata meninggalkan jejak di wajah Sehun yang sangat kotor, tapi Sehun belum pernah terlihat secantik ini bagi Jongin.

" Sehun. " Jongin memeluk erat sang istri, bibirnya mencium dahi Sehun saat Sehun terisak pelan.

" Kau menemukanku, " Kata Sehun, suaranya bergetar karena menangis.

" Aku takut akan kehilanganmu selamanya. Apakah kau baik baik saja? Apakah dia menyakitimu? " Tanya Jongin secara beruntun.

" Tubuhku kaku, sakit dan dingin. Tapi kurasa aku baik baik saja. Seorang pria mencuri mobilku, dia mempunyai senjata. Dia memaksaku masuk ke bagasi dan mengendarainya ke semak semak. " Jawab Sehun.

Jantung Jongin terasa berhenti. _Pria itu mempunyai senjata_. Napas Jongin berdesis melalui gigi terkatup.

Jongin menggendong Sehun menuju mobilnya dan duduk di dalam sambil memangku Sehun untuk berbagi kehangatan. Jongin menarik kain bau itu dari bahu Sehun dan menggantikannya dengan selimut yang ada di mobilnya. Sehun meringkuk lebih rapat lagi, menikmati kehangatan dari tubuh Jongin dan selimut. Jongin mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menelepon polisi, memberitahukan mereka bahwa dia sudah menemukan istrinya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? " Tanya Sehun ketika Jongin selesai menelpon.

" Polisi menemukan mobilmu. Tapi kau tidak ada didalamnya. " Jongin tidak bercerita tentang pengemudinya, ada beberapa hal yang dapat menunggu dan ada hal lain yang lebih penting dan tidak bisa menunggu.

" Aku sungguh minta maaf, Jongin. " Ucap Sehun, suaranya gemetar. " Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kerepotan begini. "

" Sssttt.. " Ujar Jongin. " Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu seperti itu. Kau mengikuti, kan? "

" Aku harus bicara denganmu. Aku tidak dapat membiarkanmu pergi dengan rasa marah seperti itu, aku tidak ingin kau salah paham padaku. " Jawab Sehun.

Jongin merapikan rambut Sehun yang kusut dengan jemarinya. " Aku salah berpikir seperti itu. Aku yang salah. " Ucap Jongin.

" Tapi, Jongin _ " Sehun terisak, mengusap hidung dengan jemarinya, " _ di satu sisi, kau ada benarnya. "

" Tidak, Sayang. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya sekarang. " Potong Jongin.

" Tolonglah, aku harus melakukannya. Aku gila karena ingin punya anak, itu memang benar. Aku pernah bertanya mengenai program bayi tabung, tapi mereka tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanku karena aku tidak menikah. Aku bahkan berpikir menyewa seseorang, untuk melakukan hubungan singkat satu malam. " Jelas Sehun. Jongin terpaku, tidak yakin ingin mendengar hal ini.

Sehun memandangi jongin. " Aku sempat memikirkan gagasan itu tapi aku tidak sanggup menjalaninya. Aku sudah melupakan harapan memiliki anak saat ada acara pesta topeng, hal itu bahkan tidak terpikir olehku saat itu. Malam itu terjadi hal seperti itu dikarenakan kau. Kau membuatku sangat nyaman, sangat luar biasa, membuat yang lain tidak lagi penting. Baru setelah kejadian itu aku menyadari tindakan kita. Aku sangat panik saat menyadari apa yang telah kita lakukan. " Lanjut Sehun.

" Kau sungguh sungguh berpikir aku akan memecatmu? " Tanya Jongin.

' Aku tidak tahu dan aku terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu. Tapi ketika aku hamil, aku tahu kau harus di beritahu. Aku sudah tidak bisa merahasiakannya lagi. Maafkan aku karena menunggu selama itu. Membuatmu jadi lebih sulit mempercayaiku. " Jawab Sehun.

Jongin menghela napas dan memeluk Sehun lebih erat. " Aku yang membuatnya sulit untuk mempercayaimu. Aku tidak ingin dekat dengan siapapun. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari pikiranku. Tidak mempercayaimu adalah salah satu jalanku untuk menjauhimu. " Ucap Jongin.

" Tapi aku marah. " Kata Jongin, memasang telinga mendengar suara sirene yang mendekat.

" Marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa menyesal telah menjauhkanmu. Setelah kupikir aku telah kehilanganmu, barulah aku sadar betapa berartinya kau bagiku. " Lanjut Jongin.

Sehun memandang Jongin, ekspresinya penuh dengan pengharapan. " Benarkah? "

Jongin menarik Sehun di pangkuannya dan mencium bibir istrinya itu.

" Oh, tentu itu benar. " Bibir Jongin menekan bibir Sehun dan memperdalam ciumannya. " Apa aku sudah bilang, bahwa aku mencintaimu? " kata Jongin sambil menarik bibirnya beberapa senti dari bibir Sehun.

" Kau belum pernah mengatakannya. " Kali ini Sehun menarik bibirnya menjauh, matanya mengerjap bahagia.

" Kalau begitu, sudah waktunya aku menyampaikannya. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Aku hampir kehilanganmu untuk menyadari hal itu, tapi aku bersungguh sungguh. Aku mencintaimu dan aku bangga, bahkan merasa terhormat karena sekarang kau bagian dari keluargaku dan kau akan menjadi keluargaku selamanya, itu juga kalau kau masih menginginkanku setelah perbuatanku padamu. " Ucap Jongin.

Mata Sehun berkaca kaca saat memandangi Jongin.

" Oh, Jongin. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan berada di tempat lain selain berada di sisimu. Kau menyelamatkan hidupku. " Ucap Sehun dengan rasa bahagia terasa membuncah di hatinya.

" Kita impas. Kau telah mengembalikan hidupku lagi. " Kata Jongin.

Sehun membuka mulut, seakan ingin mendebat masalah itu tapi Jongin mendiamkannya dengan menempatkan jari di mulut Sehun saat suara sirene mobil Polisi kian mendekat.

" Jangan mendebatku, sebentar lagi kita di kepung petugas medis, padahal ada hal penting lain yang harus segera kulakukan. " Sehun tersenyum di bawah jemari Jongin, mata Sehun bersinar saat Jongin mencium bibirnya dengan hangat dan lembut.

" Jauh lebih penting... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

_Hari yang melelahkan !_ Pikir Jongin.

Jongin keluar dari jalan bebas hambatan, mengendurkan dasi saat angin musim panas bertiup melalui atap mobilnya yang terbuka.

Sekarang setelah ia berkeluarga, Jongin akan mengusahakan setiap jam dua siang, ia akan pulang ke rumah. Berada di rumah lebih menyenangkan daripada di kantor menurut Jongin.

Hal tersebut menjadi kebiasaan Jongin belakangan ini, Xiumin dengan cepat menyadarinya. Dalam dua tahun terakhir ini Jongin merasa sangat bahagia. Jongin tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan kepuasaan dari kehidupan di luar kantor, Jongin baru bertemu Sehun dua tahun yang lalu dan Sehun sudah mengubah segalanya dalam hidup Jongin.

Jongin melirik jam di dasbor saat memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. _Bagus, aku masih sempat melihat si kecil Taeoh_ _sebelum dia tidur siang._ Pikir Jongin, tersenyum sambil memikirkan anak lelakinya yang suka makan tersebut.

Orang orang yang dicintai Jongin ternyata tengah duduk duduk di beranda, ditemani angin yang bertiup sejuk. Jongin tersenyum saat melihat balita kecilnya sedang duduk di ban pelampung yang mengapung di kolam kecil, taeoh memercikkan air dangkal dengan gembira.

Taeoh memekik senang begitu melihat Jongin muncul di sudut rumah, melambaikan tangan gempalnya tinggi tinggi sambil berseru " Da – da, da – da. " dengan suara bayinya yang manis. Taeoh melompat lompat di ban pelampungnya, senyum lebar terlihat di pipi tembamnya, memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Jongin menggendong Taeoh, yang telanjang dan basah, kemudian Taeoh berteriak kegirangan saat Jongin dengan main main meniup perutnya

" Kau pulang cepat, " Kata Sehun, tertawa saat Jongin menunduk untuk menciumnya, Taeoh yang masih terkikik dalam gendongan Jongin, balas meniup niup Jongin.

" Bagaimana mungkin aku jauh jauh di saat ketiga orang yang ku cintai dan terpenting dalam hidupku tengah bersenang senang. " Ucap Jongin.

Jongin mengusap usap rambut anaknya saat Taeoh menguap lebar, kelopak mata Taeoh tiba tiba menutup. " Apakah sekarang waktu tidurmu, bayi kecil? " Tanya Jongin sambil mengecup pipi Taeoh.

" Aku akan membawanya. Sepertinya aku juga butuh istirahat siang. " Kata Kyungsoo. Terlihat ramping dan sehat dalam rok terusan musim panas yang sejuk.

Kyungsoo menyelimuti Taeoh dengan handuk tebal dan membiarkan Taeoh mencium kedua orang tuanya dan melambaikan selamat tinggal dengan letih sebelum masuk ke rumah. Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo pergi sebelum menarik Sehun dan berjalan bersama ke susuran beranda.

" Benar benar menakjubkan, perubahan pada kesehatan ibumu. Dulu dia sama sekali tidak cukup kuat untuk menggendong seorang anak. " Kata Jongin.

" Emm, kau benar Jongin. " Ucap Sehun. " Para dokter juga sangat terkejut. Aku tahu ibu belum sepenuhnya sembuh, tapi mereka bilang ibu memiliki harapan untuk sembuh. Mereka bilang ini terjadi karena perubahan dalam sikapnya, ibu membiarkan obat bekerja dalam tubuhnya kata mereka. "

" Dan apa yang kau katakan? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun berpaling dari pemandangan di depan untuk menghadap Jongin. " Kukatakan bahwa ini adalah keajaiban dan keajaiban itu banyak berhubungan denganmu, Jongin dan apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap keluargaku. " Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis pada Jongin.

" Kau sekarang adalah keluarga yang sangat penting untukku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. Selalu dan selamanya. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa memilikimu dalam kehidupanku. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. " Kata Jongin dengan lembut sambil mengangkat dagu Sehun.

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun bahkan saat Sehun berkata, " Aku juga mencintaimu. " Sehun sadar Jongin menarik napas sejenak sebelum memperdalam ciumannya. Ketika akhirnya Jongin menarik bibirnya, Jongin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan menyentuh perut Sehun yang membuncit.

" Dan bagaimana dengan keajaiban kita yang lain? Bagaimana perkembangan putraku? " Tanya Jongin tersenyum bangga.

Sehun tertawa. " Kau sangat yakin dia laki laki. Yah, mungkin kau benar, mengingat cara bayi ini menendang. Bayi kita ini lebih aktif dibandingkan saat aku mengandung Taeoh. Kurasa dia berlatih menjadi seorang Pemimpin seperti Ayahnya di dalam perutku. Dia pasti akan seperti Ayahnya. "

Jongin memeluk Sehun lebih erat lagi, mendekap istrinya lebih erat ke tubuhnya. " Kuharap kau tidak mempermainkanku, " Jongin mengingatkan.

" Padahal dulu kukira kau tikus kecil pemalu. Kau tahu aku akan memaksamu membayar pembangkangan apapun. " Ancam Jongin, menggoda Sehun.

" Dan hukuman apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu? " Tanya Sehun sambil membelai lengan Jongin.

Mata Jongin berseri seri selagi memandangi Sehun, cinta di antara mereka memercik penuh hasrat.

" Aku akan memberimu hukuman siksaan yang pelan dan nikmat, " Jawab Jongin sambil menarik Sehun menuju rumah, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum licik. " Aku akan membuatmu memekik minta dibebaskan. "

Dan Jongin benar benar melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beneran END.

Yeaaaayyyyyyyyyy, Alhamdulillah FF nya END dengan absurdnya kekekekee

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, favorite and follow FF ini. Sumpah aku gak nyangka banyak yang suka. Bagi Silent readers, aku mohon di chapter akhir ini tolonglahh di review jgn cuma nebeng baca doank yeee...

Dan maafin aku yang udah bikin kalian kesel ama sikap Jjongtem di FF ini. Jjongtem kyk gitu cuma bwt keperluan peran aza kok.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buanyaaakkkkkkkkkk... Moga kalian baca FF ku yang laen dan gak bakalan bosan ama FF aku yaa.

Muaaaacccchhhhhh...


End file.
